Nacho Boy and the Dragon Lady
by MrDrP
Summary: Kim Possible and Ron Stoppable, both 30 years old, have never met.  Until now.  Can a bitter Type A scientist and a goofy Bueno Nacho restaurant manager find happiness together?  [COMPLETE]
1. Chapter 1

Many thanks to campy for his invaluable beta and proofing skills.

If you saw it on _KP_, Disney owns it.

* * *

I. 

"How many times do I have to explain this to you?" Kim snapped at the research associate, shaking her head in exasperation.

"I'm sorry, Dr. Mankey …"

"Do NOT call me that. It's Possible. Got it?"

"Yes ma'am."

Kim sighed. Once again she had been reminded that if you wanted a job done right, you had to do it yourself. "Just give me the data analysis. I'll handle this. And be ready to review the project protocols tomorrow."

"Yes, Dr. Man …" The research associate felt her feet turn to jello as Kim's stare bore into her. "… uh, Dr. Possible." The woman, who was actually three years older than Kim, began to cry.

Kim rolled her eyes as she watched the hapless scientist scurry out of her lab. She looked at her watch and frowned. She would have to cancel her dinner plans, if she was going to have everything ready for tomorrow's meeting. Suspecting it would be a long night, Kim decided she'd better take a quick break to get something to eat.

II.

Kim pulled her coat tight around her as she walked through the rain to her car. _What a crummy day_, she mused. That morning the lawyer had sent over the latest draft of the paperwork for Kim's divorce for her to review. Josh was being increasingly difficult about things. While she was glad to be putting her failed marriage behind her, she still couldn't help but regret that that part of her life had proven to be so painful. Still, as far as she was concerned, the divorce was now in the bookkeeping phase; the heartache had taken place a long time ago.

Then, at lunchtime, she'd learned that there was going to be a delay in the fulfillment of her funding request. She'd lit into the finance people at the Institute. She had assumed that everyone was as committed as she was to excellence and results; obviously, she was wrong. Later, there had been the botched work by her research associate. Kim couldn't stand incompetence. If she could do something, surely others could too, if only they applied themselves. Hard work, determination, and commitment: that was how she managed to complete a joint MD (neurology)/PhD (cybertronics) by the age of 27 and started making a name for herself as one of the world's most innovative and promising medical researchers within a year of completing her residency.

Finally, there had been the call to her parents. She knew they were worried about her. They had planned on taking her to Chez Henri for a special dinner, wanting to take her mind off the never-ending divorce negotiations. Kim, sensing her parents' disappointment when she called to cancel, reluctantly agreed to lunch with them the next day, even though she knew she'd still be crazy busy. She always was.

Kim climbed into her car, turned the ignition and pulled out of the parking lot. She headed into town and, on a whim, decided to get some take out from Bueno Nacho. She'd liked the place as a teenager; maybe a stroll down memory lane would cheer her up.

III.

Ned decided that the new manager was okay. He was a bit single minded about things, but that was a sign of his devotion to the Bueno Nacho Way. He was friendly and upbeat, if a bit goofy. And he had just encouraged Ned to take a long break after a particularly busy stint; the old head manager would never have done that. Ron Stoppable, who had just arrived in Middleton the week before, was good people.

Ron, wearing his orange manager's shirt and fiesta tie, stood behind the counter, taking orders. He wanted to be a model manager, an example to his employees, and that meant leading by doing. Managing a fast food restaurant might not have been the acme of success for many people, but it was as far as he expected to go in his life, which he knew was a story of underachievement and unfulfilled potential. All those years of slacking off had caught up with him in a big way and he was paying the price by living in a world of limited possibilities. He was 30, had little money, and few prospects. However, he understood fast food and had a sense of humor. And, in bizarre twist of fate, Ron, who was an outcast in high school, now got along famously with teenagers. So, when he was offered this promotion, he took it and moved to Colorado, deciding to make the best of whatever opportunities he had. A fresh start might be just what Ron needed to finally get his life on track.

He saw the door swing open. A woman with fiery red hair pulled back into a pony tail stormed in. _Man, she's beautiful_, he thought. _And tweaked! No, she's upset, angry, and tweaked!_

"Welcome to Bueno Nacho, may I take your order?" Ron asked cheerfully.

Kim looked at the menu board, then glared at the blonde haired man behind the counter. "Chimarito combo to go."

"You got it," he replied. Kim stood at the counter, looking impatient and agitated. As Ron gathered her meal, he thought that this customer could use a little pick me up, something to make her smile. He took a Bueno Toy from the bin and dropped it into the sack. Then he brought the order to the counter.

"Here's your meal. And tonight we have a special promotion, which you'll find in your bag. Just a little something to bring a little fun into your day."

Kim glowered at Ron as she grabbed the sack off the counter. "Stuff it, Nacho Boy," she snapped. She then turned on her heel and stormed out of the restaurant.

"And a muy bueno day, to you too …" Ron stammered.

Ned looked at his new boss. _Poor Ron_, he thought. _He looks like he's just been slapped across the face._

IV.

Kim stomped back into her lab and slapped the fast food down on her desk. She dropped into her chair and tore open the sack. There was her chimarito, there was her drink. Some napkins. Diablo sauce. And a toy. She picked up the freebie, which was wrapped in plastic, and looked at it. It was a little donkey wearing a sombrero. After she finished her meal, she tossed it, along with the other trash, into her wastebasket, then went back to work.

V.

"What?" Ron snapped at Ned.

"N-nothing, boss. I just wanted to make sure you were okay."

"What are you talking about?" Ron asked.

"Kim Possible," Ned replied, to Ron's evident confusion. "The mean redhead."

Ron shook his head. "Just another self-important woman with a grande sized sense of entitlement, Ned. Nothing to worry about. Just remember, the customer's always right. Even when they're wrong and as mean as can be. I'll be in the office." Ron walked a few steps before he turned back to Ned. "By the way, how do you know her?"

Ned's brow furrowed. "Fifteen years ago she worked here for two weeks, then quit. You would have thought she'd been sentenced to twenty years hard labor by the way she acted. Apparently, she was too good for Bueno Nacho. Cheer squad, student leader, blah, blah, blah." Ned fumed.

Ron walked back to his assistant manager and slapped him on the back, "Ah, Ned, Ned, Ned. Lighten up. Not everybody appreciates the privilege of working at Bueno Nacho!"

"You're right, boss," Ned acknowledged. "Thanks."

Ron then went back to the closet that served as his new executive suite. He had a very small desk, on which he'd put a picture of Rufus, his naked mole rat and best friend. He sat down and began looking at some reports from regional headquarters. Then he lay down the papers. For some reason, he couldn't stop thinking about Kim Possible. _Boy, was she a hard case! So superior, so smug. So "I'm better than you, peon!" And so darned beautiful,_ Ron thought with a sigh. _Better not even go there, Stoppable. She's probably married and even if she isn't, she is definitely way out of your league…_

VI.

Kim stumbled into the condo at 2:00 am. She was exhausted. She flopped down onto the couch without even removing her coat. For a time she stared blankly at the wall, then took the remote and turned on the TV to the _Historical Channel_.

"… and so Team Impossible once again saved the day by foiling the latest scheme of Dr. Drakken …"

Kim sighed. Team Impossible. They had been so exciting. Adventures. Saving the world. Travelling to exotic locales. Helping people. She recalled the time they'd saved her father and two of his friends, Professors Ramesh and Chen, from Drakken, who turned out to be a college classmate of theirs whose real name was Drew Lipsky. She wondered if her life might have been like Team Impossible's if she had responded rather than called the police when she received that hit on her web site eighteen years earlier.

That had been some day, she recalled. She had won a place on the cheer squad, despite the best efforts of Bonnie Rockwaller to deny her one. Kim remembered coming home and logging on to her computer to check her web site. She'd received a hit. Trouble. Real trouble. She had suddenly felt braggy about her slogan – _Kim Possible: She Can Do Anything_. She'd meant getting cats out of trees or babysitting. But somebody named Paisley in Upperton was having trouble with lasers! The idea of dealing with death rays excited her. But then her sensible side took over. She was pleased with how coolly she acted – she took no time in calling the police, who were able to help the strange billionaire who apparently had a fetish for plush. Kim immediately changed her slogan to something less boastful: _Kim Possible: I'd like to help_. Nobody ever again contacted her about lasers.

She turned off the television. She wasn't a crime fighting super hero. She was a soon-to-be-divorced, overworked neurosurgeon whose work could help a lot of people. There were a lot of ways to help people. Big and … small. Like trying to give somebody a toy to brighten their day.

Kim cringed. She remembered the sunny smile of the poor guy at Bueno Nacho. And the look of hurt when she called him "Nacho Boy," after telling him to "stuff it." All he was trying to do was make her day a little nicer. _And how do I respond?_ Kim asked herself. _With a verbal sucker punch. Nice work, Possible. You're living up to your reputation. _Sitting on the couch, and still wearing her coat, she drifted off into a fitful sleep.

VII.

Ron was worried by what he saw when he woke up. Rufus, who would usually be bounding about in the morning, was listless. His little naked mole rat buddy was eighteen years old after all. But this seemed different. Ron thought about the matter. He had no choice. He picked up the phone and called the vet. Then he called Bueno Nacho to say he had to take off for a family emergency. He didn't care if it was only his second week as manager; Rufus was his best friend.

Ron, despite being very sociable, was actually an introvert. When he was little, bigger kids picked on him (talking about "the jungle law of day care" and the importance of "rules" and "structure" when you are four and a half is a sure way to be tagged a weirdo) and so he played with a giant imaginary friend named Rufus. That eventually gave him the confidence to not care what other people thought of him; from an early age Ron's motto was "Never be normal." The down side of this was that he was the quintessential outsider. Happy, good spirited, but an outsider. He did make friends, though. He'd even had a real, live best friend when he was little, a boy named Felix Renton. But the Rentons began moving around the country because of Mrs. Renton's work as a scientist and Ron and Felix eventually lost touch. It was about that time that Ron thought he'd like a pet. He bought a naked mole rat to accommodate his father's allergies and Rufus had been with Ron ever since.

Ron had dated over the years, but in the end things never seemed to work out. He'd meet a girl with whom he'd click and then discover that she thought Rufus was "gross," "weird," or "sick." That was a show stopper for Ron; he was, if anything, loyal. He also gave up trying to change for women. That just messed with his essential Ron-ness. There had been one relationship that he thought could have gone places: it was with a girl named Violet Parr. But she and her family just disappeared without a trace one day; there were rumors about a secret government relocation program. Ron never heard from her again.

That happened a lot. People moved away, lost touch. But not Rufus. Rufus was always by his side. And Ron would be by Rufus'.

VIII.

Kim was feeling out of sorts. She had not slept well, there was a lot of work to do, and now she had to go meet her parents for lunch. And something she couldn't quite describe was troubling her. She walked into the foyer of the restaurant, looking at her watch. Hopefully this could be quick and she could get back to work.

Her parents rose when she arrived and gave her hugs and kisses, pointedly ignoring Kim's body language which screamed, "I don't have time for this!" The trio was shown into the dining room and seated at a nice table in a corner.

"So, how are you doing today, dear?" Ann Possible asked.

"Fine, Mom," Kim replied, sounding peeved. She could see the looks on their faces and did not want anybody feeling sympathy for her. When she saw her mother's arched eyebrow, Kim added, "Mom, really, I'm fine. There's just a lot going on at the lab right now."

The waiter came and took their orders; the conversation was stilted. _Why is it always like this?_ Kim wondered. She remembered when she enjoyed seeing her parents. Then again, she remembered when she enjoyed doing a lot of things, but that had been a long time ago. Yesterday was bothering her more than she had thought. She recalled the previous day and realized what it was that was troubling her so.

"Mom, Dad, I'm going to ask you a question and I'd like an honest answer."

Her parents exchanged glances, then nodded at her. "Okay, Kim, fire away," James said.

"How would you describe me as a person?"

Both of her parents sat up straight in their chairs. That caught them by surprise.

"And be honest with me."

James spoke first. "Well, uh, hmmm. You're accomplished, talented …"

"Dad, you're not asking me on a date. I want the truth. The bad stuff first."

James took a deep breath. "Well, you're aggressive and overly assertive. You can be domineering and self-absorbed. Oh, and you can be aloof and a snob."

Kim nodded stoically.

"On the other hand, you're smart, pretty, athletic, and you like to help people. And you _are_ accomplished and talented," James added with a paternal smile.

"Mom? Any additions or changes to the rap sheet?"

"No, Kimmie, I think your father's right."

"Would you say I'm mean?"

"Kimmie, what's this all about? Is it the divorce?"

"No, Mom, it's not the divorce. I'm glad my time as Kim Mankey is over with, thank you very much. I just wish Josh would stop haggling and sign the darned papers already. Now answer the question. Am I mean?"

"I wouldn't say mean …"

"But?"

"But you do have a hard edge. Now why are you asking this?"

Kim slumped in her chair. "I actually made my research associate cry yesterday. I felt kind of bad about that, though she really did drop the ball on her assignment. I had to stay until almost two in the morning as a result." Kim paused, then continued. "After I called you last night I ran out to Bueno Nacho to get some take out. I don't know, I must have looked like I needed cheering up. The guy behind the counter tried to make me smile and I treated him like dirt. I was so the jerk." She sat silently for a moment. "Mom, Dad," she said softly, "I don't like who I've become."

James reached across the table and took his daughter's hand. "Kimmie-cub, I'm not going to say something facile like 'then become something else.' You're an achiever, you have drive, I don't know that you can be any other way. But maybe if something small is bothering you, you can do something about it. Talk to your colleague. And go apologize to the man at Bueno Nacho."

Kim shifted uncomfortably in her seat. Saying sorry wasn't something she was accustomed to doing.

Her father could see her discomfort. He smiled, then leaned over and said, "Remember, Kim – Anything is possible for a Possible. Even saying "I'm sorry.""

IX.

Kim walked up to the counter.

"Welcome to Bueno Nacho, may I help you?" the young woman asked.

"There was a man working here last night, about my height, blonde hair, brown eyes, wore an orange shirt and tie."

"Ron Stoppable, the manager?"

"Yeah, I guess so. May I talk to him?"

"I'm sorry, but he's out today. May I take a message?"

"Yes, would you please tell him that I'm … No, never mind. Will he be in tomorrow?"

"Yes, he should be."

"Fine, then I'll come back then. Thank you," Kim said as she turned to leave.

X.

The vet examined Rufus. There was little he could do. Old age was finally catching up with Rufus.

Ron brought his little friend home and made him comfortable. "Don't worry, little buddy. I've got your back." The naked mole rat smiled, then closed his eyes as Ron scratched the back of his head.

XI.

Ron was in the office reviewing some supply requisition forms when Ned popped his head in.

"Kimzilla's here."

"Huh?" Ron said looking up.

"The woman who reamed you the other day. She wants to talk to you."

Ron got up. Dealing with testy customers was part of his job. She probably thought he was making a pass at her when he gave her the toy and now wanted to yell at him for that. He found her at the end of the order counter.

"Uh, I was told you wanted to see me. May I help you?" Ron asked, sounding as professional as possible.

Kim took a deep breath. "I just wanted to say sorry. For the other night. I shouldn't have called you Nacho Boy. That was rude."

"Don't worry," he replied.

"No, I'm sorry. You could tell I was having a bad day and you tried to be nice. Thanks."

"Think nothing of it," Ron said.

Kim made ready to go, then looked at Ron sheepishly. On the way over, she'd thought of the toy she threw out. She found herself regretting that. It was like a replay of when she'd put away her Pandaroo because she was marrying Josh and he thought stuffed animals were childish. She hadn't realized how much she'd internalized that way of thinking, _his_ way of thinking – and she didn't like it. "Uh, this is embarrassing, but, uh, I, kind of lost the donkey you gave me. You don't think …"

Ron grinned. "And it's a good thing, too," he said, much to Kim's surprise. "That lot had flatulence problems. We received a new and improved batch yesterday. Here ya go," he said, reaching behind the counter. "One sombrero-wearing pack animal."

"Thanks," she said, before she turned and left the restaurant, unable to stifle her giggling.

_Now what the heck was that all about?_ Ron wondered.

XII.

Kim returned to the lab and removed the plastic packaging form the toy, which she put on her desk. _Thanks, Ron Stoppable._ Looking at the little donkey, she resolved to find Pandaroo when she got home.

She then began to review the report that was left on her desk by her associate. Still a mess. She growled. She was going to strangle …. Kim decided to take a deep breath before she did anything. She then pushed the intercom. "Nancy, could you come in here?"

Nancy came in, clearly nervous.

"Pull up a seat," Kim said, more sharply then she realized. "Don't worry, I'm not going to bite off your head."

"Yes, Dr. Mankey … ooh, I'm sorry, I am so sorry …"

Kim began to seethe. She was ready to snap. The she saw the donkey, thought of Ron Stoppable being nice to her, then what her father said. Anything is possible for a Possible. She took another deep breath.

"It's okay, Nancy. Just don't call me Dr. _Monkey_. Now _that_ will get me tweaked."

It was the first joke Nancy had ever heard her boss make.

XIII.

Ron went home confused. It had been a good day. But he knew that he was in danger of doing something stupid. Of crushing on a totally unobtainable woman. Once he knew Kim's name, he went online and Googled her. She was some sort of combination doctor/rocket scientist with an MD and a PhD. And patents. Five patents! She must be brilliant. He, on the other hand, had barely completed high school in five years and had been an über-slacker for most of his life. But she was so pretty. And he liked looking into her eyes. And he liked making her smile. And this was total, sheer idiocy.

He watched some TV, took a cold shower and went to bed.

XIV.

He was surprised when the next day Kim came to Bueno Nacho. He saw her order, then sit down in a booth to eat her lunch.

She did the same thing the next day. Ron was intrigued. He decided if she came in again, he would take her order.

The next day, she showed up promptly at 12:30.

She walked up to the counter and he was sure she looked happy when she saw he was the one behind the counter.

"May I take your order?

She smiled at him. "Yes, I'd like a chimarito and a diet coke, please and thank you."

"One chimarito and a diet coke, please and thank you, coming up!"

Kim giggled. Ron retrieved her order and put it on a tray. "Have a muy bueno day."

"Thanks, you too." Kim then made a decision; it wasn't like she was awash in friends. "I'm Kim, Kim Possible."

"Uh, Stop. Stop Ronnable," he said, suddenly flustered. "Uh, I mean Ron, Ron Stoppable. Nice to meet you."

"Thanks, nice to meet you, too … Stop" she replied with a winning smile before she took her food to her booth.

XV.

Kim continued to come into Bueno Nacho for lunch the next two weeks. Ned had watched the exchange where Kim and Ron had introduced themselves and made a decision, laying aside his earlier annoyance with his long-ago colleague. He told all of the employees that the redheaded lady was the boss's customer.

One day she arrived at her usual time for lunch; Ron was ready to take her order.

"Excuse me, Ron. Do you get a lunch break?"

"Uh, yeah, I do."

"Would you like to eat lunch with me?" Kim asked.

Ron was stunned, but pleased. "Yeah, sure, that'd be badical …" Ron surprised himself. He hadn't said that in years.

"Badical?" Kim asked.

"Uh, yeah. Radical and … and … darned if I know. But it's good! Almost as good as … bon-diggity."

"Then I'll have one of your badical, bon-diggity chimaritos with a diet coke."

"You got it, Ms. Possible. I'll be with you in a moment. Take a seat."

Kim walked to the booth and sat down. Ron joined her shortly thereafter.

"So, you come here often?" Kim asked before slapping her forehead. "Duh! I am such the loser!"

Ron laughed. "S'kay. The answer is yes, I do … so, what do you do when you're not eating lunch here?" Ron actually knew the answer to that question but was smart enough to know that was an easy topic for her to discuss.

"Well, I do medical research …"

Ned appeared by the table, looking chagrined. "Sorry to bother you, boss, but Regional's on the line and they want to talk to you."

Ron sighed. "Please excuse me."

"Of course, I'll wait."

Kim watched Ron walk back to an office. She didn't know why she felt so at ease with him.

"So, K" a voice interrupted her reverie. "Middleton's own star brain surgeon goes on a lunch date with a loser who works at a fast food restaurant! Hahahaha! You are so pathetic."

Kim glared at Bonnie Rockwaller Flagg. "It is not a lunch date. And he is NOT a loser."

"Whatever you say, Kim. So, were you seeing Taco Boy on the side before you and Josh separated?"

Kim stared open mouthed at Bonnie. "I cannot believe you!"

Bonnie laughed again, then said with a smirk, "Well, K, I just thought if Joshie was sampling the buffet, you might have, too!" She then turned, and before she walked out the door, called back to Kim, "Have fun with your new boyfriend!"

"He is _not_ my boyfriend, Bonnie!" she said to a door that had already closed. She then turned and saw Ron. Everybody in the restaurant was looking at him. The look on his face spoke volumes. Without even trying, she had found a way to not only hurt him again, but to publicly humiliate him. Yet he still came over and sat down.

"Ron, I …"

"No need to worry, Kim. We just met. Nobody said anything about boyfriends. But I do hope you, uh, might be willing to, uh, think of me as a friend …"

Kim smiled. "I'd like that, Ron, I'd like that very much. I sure could use one right now."

"Well, maybe you'd let a friend take you out for some pizza one night. Even I need a change of pace once in a while."

"That would be nice," Kim said as she pulled out her business card and wrote her home number on it.

XVI.

Ron shut the door behind him. Yes, she'd given him her number. And yes, she said she'd go for pizza. But all Ron could remember was: "He is _not _my boyfriend!" _Of course I'm not, I know we hardly know each other, _he thought.But what, really, had he been thinking? She knew. He knew she could see it on his face. He was so embarrassed. And the worst part was, while he was attracted to Kim, from their brief daily lunchtime banter he had come to sense that he'd just plain like her as a person. So he had probably thrown away the chance of being friends with her, because he'd been foolish enough to entertain some stupid crush.

XVII.

Kim drove back to the lab, her words echoing in her head: "He is _not_ my boyfriend!" _Well, of course he isn't, we barely know each other_, she thought. But she had seen the look on his face. And she could only imagine how he'd heard it. "He is _not_ my boyfriend. And he never will be. Me? Go out with him? Puh-leaze! He is SO beneath me!" He probably wouldn't want to be friends now, especially if he was interested in her that way. Ironically, she hadn't considered the matter until after she spoke in the restaurant. She'd been so emotionally dead for so long, other than the anger she'd felt towards Josh. And right now what she most needed was a friend she could really talk to.

Kim thought Ron might have been that friend. Much to her surprise, she felt even more comfortable with Ron than she had with her old high school friend Monique, whom she'd known for years. She wondered where Monique was. Kim had heard that she'd married Felix Renton and that they lived somewhere in the South. Another friend she'd lost after she'd become caught up with Josh and her position on the food chain. Cheer squad captains who dated golden boys just weren't tight with average girls who dated guys in wheelchairs. Or so Kim foolishly believed, much to her present regret. She missed Monique. Kim sighed. She suspected that she'd probably blown it, fearing that she'd pushed away Ron, just as she had her high school friend.

She hoped he'd call her and that they'd go for pizza. Still, rather than wait for him to make the first move, she decided she would reach out first.

XVIII.

Ron was surprised when Kim showed up for lunch the next day. She placed her order, he filled it, they didn't say much. As she took her tray she looked at him and said, "Please don't forget. Pizza. I'd like that."

"Okay," he replied, sounding tentative.

She took her food and ate quietly. As she left, she saw him working behind the counter, explaining something to a teenager. She saw them laugh. _I really hope he calls me about pizza, _Kim thought. _I'd like to laugh, too._

XIX.

"So how about Thursday?"

"Thursday's good. Let's meet at 7:00"

"Badical. See ya then."

Ron replayed the conversation in his head over and over as he waited for Kim to arrive. He looked at his watch. 8:35 pm. He sighed. He finally admitted the truth: she wasn't coming.

_

* * *

TBC ... _


	2. Chapter 2

Sweet mother of pearl! I am floored by the number of reviews and hits for this first chapter. Clearly, there is an appetite for AU stories. I only hope you, kind readers, feel I have delivered the goods with this and subsequent chapters.

Thank you reviewers old and new: campy, Jezrianna2.0, Lonestarr, Jokerisdaking, SirDucksworthy, chao-hellsing, Ace Ian Combat, qtpie235, little-n-lost, RamaFan, Charles Gray, Harufu, userx, Ly Thi, Zaratan, mattb3671, TexasDad, Jasminevr, nmorgendorffer, intrepidwarriors, Yuri Sisteble, Dixon-San, Growly Genet, and Zoko. Thanks, also, to Ace Ian Combat for adding this story to his C2.

Special thanks to campy for his excellent editorial assistance.

If you're looking for an enjoyable one-shot, check out Yuri Sisteble's "Time Cooties." All sorts of time traveling fun in less than 2000 words.

Since I posted the first chapter, I decided that everyone in this story was three years older than first reported. Thus, Kim and Ron are actually 30. I made that change to address KP's still-incredible academic achievements and some events that will unfold later in the story.

TI reports that they defeated the BeBes with either the lemon zester or the grapefruit spoon. They can't recall which …

Finally, if you saw it on KP on TV, Disney owns it. I'm saving my quarters with the hope of changing that soon …

* * *

I.

Kim was engrossed in her work. She had been struggling with a particularly thorny problem, but began to see the glimmer of a solution around 4:30. When she began to make progress her excitement mounted, and she lost track of time.

She'd been sitting at the computer for hours. When she began to feel her muscles stiffen, she got up to stretch. It was then she noticed the hour: 8:20. "Darn!" Kim said to herself. "I was supposed to meet Ron at 7:00! He's going to think I blew him off!" She pulled out her cell phone to call him, then realized she didn't have his number. She tried directory assistance, called his house, but no one was there. She slumped in her chair. _There was no way he'd still be there_, she thought._ Still, why not try?_

Kim ran out of her office and to her car. She jumped in and sped through the streets of Middleton. Just as she approached the pizza parlor she saw the flashing red lights of a police cruiser in her rear view mirror. She banged her head against the head rest and growled.

"Fire, ma'am?"

"Sorry, officer, but I'm an hour and a half late for a dinner …"

"Uh huh. License, insurance, registration, please …"

Kim rummaged through her bag and glove box for the requested documents. She impatiently drummed her fingers on the steering wheel, wondering how long it could take to write a citation. After what seemed an eternity, the policeman let her go. She jumped out of her car and ran into the pizza shop. She approached the booth, amazed, but pleased, that he was still there.

"Ron?" she said, sheepishly.

"Kim?"

"Uh, hi, I was working on calibrating the frequency of the nanotransceivers …"

Ron began waving his hands. "Whoa, I only speak English."

"I got caught up in my work," she explained, nervously playing with her hair. "I guess it's a self-absorbed scientist thing. I'm sorry I'm so late. You still hungry?"

"Yeah, I'm still hungry," he said grinning goofily. "Maybe we can get a pizza with some pepperoni … and nanothingies!"

Kim smiled. Ron was weird. But she liked him. A goofball. But he made her laugh. Like nobody else she'd ever known.

And he'd waited. For her.

II.

Both Ron and Kim were surprised by how easy they found talking to one another. It felt like they had been friends forever.

Yet they both knew they didn't really know much about each other. And they were both curious.

"So, Kim, tell me about you. You said you were a scientist." Before she could answer, Ron peered at her with narrowed eyes. "You're not a mad scientist like that Drakken guy I saw on TV?"

Kim laughed. "Well, I do have the pony tail," she said, flipping her hair. "But do I look blue to you?" She smiled. "No, I'm not a mad scientist. Just a garden variety medical researcher. My work is with technology and the brain." For some reason, Kim wanted Ron to understand what it was she did. So she explained it in a way that would have shocked her colleagues; there was not a condescending word or patronizing tone to be heard.

"Sounds kind of like science fiction. Coolio!" Ron, feeling comfortable with Kim, began to forget his eating habits, and stuffed a slice of pizza into his mouth. Kim raised an eyebrow and he realized what he was doing. "Heh, heh. Sorry, live in the woods with wolves and all that …"

Kim found herself laughing again.

"So, anything else interesting?"

Kim took a deep breath. "Just trying to finish a divorce from my high school sweetheart who turned out to be so the jerk."

"Oh. Sorry."

"I'm not. You know he blamed me for the break up of our marriage? Me! Said he was unfulfilled. That I was too caught up in my research. And this from the guy who practically lived in his stupid art gallery. He didn't seem to think that his sleeping with other women might be part of the problem. I remember thinking he was 'golden' and so 'sensitive'. He is such a creep," she spat our venomously.

Ron couldn't help himself and just gaped slack-jawed at Kim.

"Too much information, huh?"

"N-no need to apologize," Ron said stunned. "I, I … never mind," he stammered, looking uncomfortable.

"What? Spill!"

"No, n-nothing. R-really."

Kim then did something Ron had never seen anyone do. She turned a little to the side, hunched up her shoulders and … pouted. It was mesmerizing. "Tell me, pretty please?" she seemed to ask, but in reality demanded.

Ron looked at her. He was toast.

"You are so beautiful. What guy in his right mind would want to sleep with someone else when he could sleep with you … Oh geez, I can't believe I just said that." Ron first brought his hands up to his mouth, then hung his head in his hands, as he concluded that Kim was going to think he was some pervert. What he didn't see was Kim blushing.

"You know, Ron, you're sweet and you're smooth. You must have quite the love life," she said playfully.

Ron's head snapped up; he was about to light into her for mocking him, but he could see she was being sincere. He smiled ruefully. "Sorry to disappoint, but nothing interesting to report."

Kim could see wistfulness in Ron's eyes as he said that. She could sense that he marched to a different drummer; maybe that had put people off. She wondered if she would have been smart enough to be friends, let alone date him, if they'd met when everything was going well in her life. She hoped she would have been, though she suspected otherwise. Knowing she had this chance, she felt especially fortunate. She looked at him, then offered a warm smile. "Well, Ron, I think you're pretty neat. And I'm glad we're friends."

"Really?"

"Yes. And Ron, about that compliment before? Thanks," she said as she reached across the table and took his hand for a moment before quickly withdrawing hers. She then nervously ran her fingers through her hair. "Uh, Ron, look, I'm uh, I don't know, you see …"

"Kim, it's okay. Friends, remember?"

"Yeah, I know. It's just that, well, I so enjoy being with you. It's been a long time since I've just felt comfortable talking with someone, letting my guard down …"

"And things are complicated in your life. I may not be a mad fu science genius like you, Kim; in fact I'll tell you a secret – I was such a slacker it took me five years just to get out of high school, and I think they gave me the diploma because they finally got tired of looking at me. Though, y'know," he said, parodying a look of thoughtfulness, "maybe I could get college credit if I hang out with you since you're so smart …"

Kim chuckled at that. She was impressed by Ron's ability to know what she needed to hear; Josh had never been this good and they'd known each other for more nearly a decade and a half.

"… but I think I know what you mean," Ron continued. "I'm cool with being friends. Really."

"Thanks, Ron. You rock." This time, when Kim reached across to Ron, she left her hand on his for quite a while. It had been a long time since someone's touch had been so reassuring.

III.

"Well, Kimmie, you certainly seem happier these days," Ann said as she set a plate of bacon and eggs in front of her daughter. With work becoming even more hectic and the divorce negotiations dragging on, Kim decided she might as well avail herself of some Mom-and-Dad pampering; Ann and James were happy to oblige.

"Thanks, Mom. It's Ron."

"Ron?" her father asked.

"Yeah, he's the guy at Bueno Nacho I snapped at last month. He's really funny and easy to talk to. It's like I've known him my whole life."

"So you've been seeing a lot of each other?"

"Well, that's the funny thing," Kim said, "I mean, I _have_ been going there for lunch every day ..."

Kim's father put down his paper to look at his daughter; she looked back.

"… Well, I went and apologized like you suggested and before I left, Ron had me giggling …"

Her parents both stared. Neither could remember the last time Kim had actually _giggled._

"… I just felt, I don't know, at ease there. It seemed like an oasis. So I go there every day for lunch. It's like my sanity break. And Ron always takes my order and we chit chat. And then we shared lunch one day and that didn't work out so well because of some distractions but then we went out for pizza the other night and we shut the place down."

"It sounds like you like him, honey."

"I do …"

Kim then saw the expression on her mother's face.

" … Oh. Like like. Well, I might. But it's early. But he is kind of cute. But I'm a highly trained scientist and, well, he didn't even go to college …"

James and Ann glared at their daughter. Kim felt like she'd walked into a buzz saw.

"That sounded pretty bad, didn't it?"

She was met with silence. Kim sighed. Thirty years old and she was still worrying about Bonnie Rockwaller's food chain, even after it had landed her with Josh Mankey and a whole bunch of heartache. Ron was sweet, funny, polite, and kind, supposedly the things that really mattered in a friend … or a romantic interest.

"Wow. I really am so the jerk." Kim shook her head, but then smiled. "Mom, Dad, thanks. I don't know what's going on with Ron; things are confusing for me right now. But at least I'll be able to see things more clearly. You guys rock."

"And we roll, too!" James added with a grin.

Kim groaned. Her father's attempts to be cool only got lamer as he got older.

IV.

"Rufus, hey buddy, how ya doin'?" Ron was worried. Rufus rarely moved now, even when offered cheese. "Hey, how about we go visit the vet, okay?"

Ron gently bundled Rufus up for the trip to the animal hospital, then called Bueno Nacho to let them know he'd be late. He reluctantly left the naked mole rat with the animal doctor, who said he wanted to keep Rufus under observation.

Ron left, distracted. Rufus was his oldest friend. He didn't want to think about life without him. He was glad he and Kim were growing closer; it was an incredible relief to know he had someone in Middleton to lean on.

V.

"I want to see the manager, now!"

Ron heard the shrill voice of Mrs. Flagg, the woman whom he privately thought of as Bon-Bon ever since Kim had told him about her. He was not in the mood for this, not today. Still, he was the boss.

"Yes, Mrs. Flagg?" he said to the brunette, who had two little diablos in tow.

Bonnie sniffed. "I want you to fire that person" she said, pointing disdainfully to the teary-eyed teen behind the counter.

"Come again?"

"You heard me! Or is that tie too tight for you? I said I want you to fire that person. Now."

"May I ask why?"

"She was rude to my children."

Ron turned to the teen. "Marcy? What happened?"

"They began using curse words, and I asked them not to, that it wasn't nice to the other customers."

Ron stared at the two children. "Did you use bad words?" he asked.

They proceeded to use some on Ron; Bonnie interrupted. "That is not the point. Your help should not be telling my children how to behave!"

"Somebody ought to," he replied. He was tired and his thoughts were still on Rufus.

"What? Who do you think you are? You, you nobody! They give you a polyester shirt and a clip-on tie and you think you're important …"

The door to the restaurant opened just then. Kim walked in.

"… Just because you're that loser Kim Possible's Taco Boy Toy doesn't mean you can talk to me or my children that way. I'm going to …"

"You will not talk about Dr. Possible that way. Or any of our other customers, Mrs. Flagg. And I do not appreciate your harassment of my staff. Now please leave or I will have to call the police."

Bonnie stared at Ron open-mouthed. Kim was stunned too. Where had he been, she wondered, when they were in high school? It would have been magnificent to see Bonnie put in her place back then.

Bonnie then glared at Ron, turned, glared at Kim, and dragged her two weapons of mass destruction out the door.

Ron smiled wanly. "Usual?"

Kim smiled warmly in return. "Please and thank you."

"One usual, please and thank you for Dr. Possible," Ron called back to the kitchen crew, which elicited a smile from Kim. "Will you excuse me?" he asked.

"Of course."

Ron found Marcy and calmed her down, reassuring her that her job was safe. Then he looked at Ned and said, "Ned, you've got the bridge. I'm taking five." Ron then walked over to Kim in what everybody at Bueno Nacho had begun to think of as "their booth," and slumped down in his seat.

"You spent how many years in school with her?"

"Too many to count. And never did I see anybody give it back to her the way you did. You so deserve a medal."

Ron grunted. Kim could tell something was wrong.

"Spill, Ron."

"Rufus."

"Your pet?"

Ron shook his head. "He's not a pet, Kim, he's my friend. I've known him for eighteen years. When I was a kid and everybody was calling me a loser and ignoring me, Rufus was there for me. When my best friend moved away and we lost touch, Rufus was there for me. When I struck out with girls or found myself in relationships going nowhere, Rufus was there for me. When my life stalled out because I was just too lazy and unmotivated to do anything, Rufus was there for me. He's always been there for me. And now, he's, he's … oh man," Ron choked up. "Kim, he's old. He's dying."

She looked at her stricken friend, recalling time spent as a resident walking the floors of the hospital, meeting people whose loved ones' days were numbered. Ron reminded her of those people. She couldn't imagine being so close to an animal. But then again, she wasn't Ron. She thought it sweet that this man had a heart big enough to love something as weird as a naked mole rat.

Kim got up and came to Ron's side of the booth and put her arm around him. "I'm here, Ron. We'll deal with this together."

VI.

Telling Ron she'd be there for him was one thing; actually being present was another. Kim's current project had reached a delicate stage. She became increasingly lost in her work. And she stopped going to Bueno Nacho every day.

It wasn't that she didn't want to see Ron. She had come to look forward to her daily excursion to the fast food restaurant. But after the pizza dinner, they agreed that their friendship had reached the stage where they might do things other than see one another for lunch. They began to talk on the phone at night, go to the mall to shop (Ron was amazed at how much money Kim could spend on clothing, but never said anything), and even went to a wrestling match. (Kim decided that if she was going to be a good friend, she'd have to humor Ron's interest in the GWA. Though not too much.) And they decided that they'd have dinner on Fridays. Kim had even made a notation in her PDA that Friday was her "Ron Night." The first week they went out, the next two times they'd made dinner at her house. His eyes had almost popped out of his head when he saw her kitchen. He was shocked by how well equipped – and how underutilized – it was. He quickly remedied that. As a result, Kim's eyes almost popped out of her head when she ate the first meal he'd prepared for them. Ron, she discovered, was an incredible cook.

Kim had yet to go to Ron's place, and wondered if he might be ashamed of where he lived. She couldn't imagine that running a fast food restaurant paid that well.

But as the project progressed, Kim talked to Ron less frequently and cancelled two consecutive Friday dinners. Ron feared that something like this would happen sooner or later and kept telling himself that he wasn't losing Kim as a friend but that she was just busy with her work. Still, it made him sad. He'd really come to enjoy her company. And things with Rufus were not improving; Ron was increasingly concerned and felt he could really use a friend the day he had to bring his little pink friend to the vet for yet another check-up. When he got home, he called Kim at her lab.

"Hi Ron, I'm busy," she said curtly.

"Oh, sorry, Kim, just called to, uh, talk …"

"Wish I could, but I don't have time," she said as she peered at the nanoprobe schematics on her computer monitor.

"Yeah, sure, sorry to bother you, bye …" he said sadly. Ron hung up the phone and sighed. Being friends with Kim was so much harder than he imagined it would be. When she was caught up in her work she was in a zone and became a different person, which troubled him. Because right now she was the one person he wanted to talk to.

VII.

A couple of hours later Kim was reviewing some data when she caught sight of the Bueno Toy on her desk. She frowned. She'd brushed off Ron. In fact, she really hadn't been that good a friend lately. Not that she'd ever been a particularly good friend to anyone, ever. She'd always been focused on her own needs, especially since high school. She thought of Monique wistfully.

It then occurred to her that Ron never called her at the lab just to talk; for that, he called her at home. The more she thought about it, the more she was bothered. And then she realized that he had just backed off, even though, now that she thought about it, he sounded troubled and sad. He didn't push her for her time, he didn't ask her to set aside her work. He was the complete opposite of Josh, who constantly insisted that his needs were important and her work was not.

She picked up the phone and dialed Ron. The phone rang and rang; finally the machine came on.

"Ron, it's Kim, please pick up if you're home. I'm sorry I couldn't talk earlier. Pick up. Please."

"Kim?" Ron answered with a faraway voice.

"Ron, are you okay?"

"It's Rufus …"

"Oh no, he didn't …"

"No, but I, I …"

"Hold on, Ron, I'm coming over …"

"No, you don't have to Kim. I know this project is important."

"Darn it, Ron," Kim said with more emotion than she anticipated. "You're important, too. Now tell me how to get to your house. I'm coming over." She owed this to Ron. And, she realized, she owed it to herself. The project could wait a few hours.

Ron relented and gave Kim the directions. She made a quick stop at her place, then drove to Ron's. He lived in a modest neighborhood, very different from the upscale one where her condo was located. She pulled up in front of the apartment complex, parked her car, and rang the bell.

Ron didn't say anything as he let Kim in. He lived in a studio. The place was neat, but in a hurry-up-and-clean-company-is-coming-over kind of way. Kim smiled, guessing that Ron had rushed around to tidy up before she arrived.

She was carrying a small package. She put that down, then embraced Ron. "I told you I'd be here for you, Ron. I'm sorry I wasn't."

"It's okay, Kim. You're here now."

They stood quietly for a moment. "You want to sit down?"

"I'd like that, thanks," she said as she sat on the futon. She patted the spot next to her, encouraging Ron to sit next to her. She then handed him the bag. "This is for Rufus."

Ron opened the sack and took out a worn stuffed animal. "Nice, KP. Uh, what is it?"

"It's Pandaroo. I slept with it pretty much every night until Josh and I began, uh … Then I put it away. Until the night you gave me the replacement Bueno Toy. Anyway, Pandaroo always made me happy whenever I was sad or wasn't feeling well. I thought Rufus could use a little company when you're not around." She got up, and Ron followed as she walked over to the naked mole rat. Rufus stirred and looked at the stranger.

"Hi, little guy. My name's Kim."

Much to her surprise, she'd have sworn he squeaked, "Rufus" in reply.

"And this is Pandaroo," she added. "He's very special to me and I thought you might like him." She gently put the plush toy next to Rufus who looked at it, then nuzzled it. Rufus looked at Kim and beamed – and then at Ron, at whom he squeaked "un huh!" and winked.

"Th, thanks, KP. This is great." Ron said, seeing how happy Kim had made Rufus.

Kim smiled. "So, what's this KP bit?"

"Huh?"

"KP. That's the second time you called me that."

"Uh, I don't know. It just came out of my mouth. Hope you don't mind."

Kim smiled at Ron and took his hand, "Actually, I like it a lot. It's pretty cute. Just like you." Then she leaned in and, much to Ron's surprise, kissed him.

VIII.

Kim began with a light peck on his lips, but was soon kissing Ron hungrily, pulling him close to her, pressing her body against his. Ron was stunned, but soon melted into the kiss. He was content letting Kim take the lead, knowing only that he didn't want it to end. He'd kissed women before. But never like this. He'd waited his entire life to be kissed like this by someone. It was worth the wait.

And then it was over.

Ron looked into Kim's eyes; they were moist. "Ron, I, oh, oh …" she pulled away, then, before he could say anything, she turned and left.

He looked at the door as it closed behind her, stunned. Where a moment ago he'd felt a happiness he'd never before known, he now only felt an emptiness gnawing away at his gut.

It was a great kiss. But it wasn't worth losing Kim's friendship. And he feared that was just what had happened, the moment she ran out the door. Ron looked over at Rufus, who was asleep holding the stuffed animal, then sighed.


	3. Chapter 3

I continue to be amazed by the response to this story. Thanks to Andy Costa, campy, Ace Ian Combat, JeanieBeanie33, The Odd Little Turtle, jasminevr, Classic Cowboy, Jokerisdaking, Zaratan, Harufu, swiglo3000, SirDucksworthy, momike, Newpoint, MaidM, mattb3671, Cartoonatic, Theta-Alpha-One, Big B, HorizonFilm, nmorgendoffer, Go-Colts, The Incredible Werekitty, Louis Mielke, Dixon-San, TexasDad, Neccor, Jezrianna2.0, oneredneckgoddess, WhiteLadyoftheRing, and Commander Argus for reviewing and to the people who added _NB and DL_ to the _Stories Worth Reading Over and Over and Over …_ C2 archive. And thanks to everyone who has added this story to their favs and alerts lists.

Special thanks to my bon-diggity beta man, campy.

For those of you wondering what the Kim and Ron of _NB and DL_ look like, take a gander at my web page, which is accessible via my author profile.

You saw it on KP, Disney owns it.

* * *

I.

Kim ran to the car, crying. She was in turmoil. Kissing Ron had felt so good, so right. But she found herself having memories of the first time she kissed Josh. Of how quickly she'd moved from crushing to dating to romance. Which had led to marriage, betrayal, and divorce. She'd only met Ron a few weeks ago. She didn't want to lose their friendship. But she didn't want to be hurt again. Spending time with Ron had led her to think about herself, of what she'd let herself become, of what her relationship with Josh had done to her as a person. She didn't like that. She was groping now, trying to find a new way. She needed time. She needed to figure out what was going on.

II.

Ron picked up the phone and called Kim's house. He knew she wouldn't be there yet, which was all for the good. He only wanted to leave a message.

"Uh, Kim, it's, it's Ron. I don't know what happened here, but, uh, I hope we're still friends. Call me if you want. Bye."

III.

Kim saw the flashing light on the machine. She listened to the message and smiled. She began reaching for the telephone, but stopped. She wasn't going to call him. Not now. She had to figure things out before she talked with him again.

IV.

Over the next few days, Kim lost herself in her research. It was her way of coping. She couldn't control her emotions, but she could control her work. Her colleagues noticed that she was agitated and stayed out of her way. They'd enjoyed the recent weeks of the slightly mellower Kim and feared the return of the Kiminator.

Ron went through the motions at work, smiling for his staff, making sure the customers had a good experience. He had hoped Kim would return his call, but finally concluded that she wouldn't; if she had wanted to, he thought, she would have done so by now. He hadn't seen her since that night and had concluded that she was now a part of his past, nothing more. He was surprised by how much that hurt. He'd lost other friends before, but it had never been the same.

He was sitting at his little desk, aimlessly shuffling some reports, when he heard a familiar voice.

"Hi."

Ron looked up. "Hi."

"Got a minute for a high-strung scientist?" Kim asked, looking rather self-conscious.

"I may even have two. Sorry I don't have a chair for you. This isn't exactly the Oval Office," he said with his endearing grin.

Kim smiled. She'd missed his joking. "About the other night …"

"Don't have to say anything."

"Actually, I do," she said, taking a seat on the edge of his desk. "That kiss was great, Ron. I didn't want it to end. But …" She then told him about her conflicting emotions, her fears. "Ron, I've always thought I could do anything; I hate to think of myself as fragile. And I hate to think of what Josh did to me emotionally. But there it is. I like you. A lot. And that makes me feel wonderful. But it's also scary. I'd like to see if we can have something, but I can't guarantee that I won't go all freaky on you. This could be a bumpy ride"

Ron looked at Kim, he rubbed the back of his neck, unsure what to say. "Kim, I'm not exactly Mr. Professional in the romance department, so I can probably contribute my share of road hazards …"

Kim was smiling now. She looked down at Ron, then caressed his cheek. He rose and, now standing above her, took her face in his hands and leaned in for a kiss. It was gentle and tender and slow. Finally, they pulled apart.

"So I guess Bonnie was right. You are my boyfriend," Kim said.

"Nuh uh," Ron replied. "But I'll be your Nacho Boyfriend." He was grinning from ear to ear.

"Then maybe you should stuff it," Kim said as she pulled Ron in for another kiss.

When Ron heard one of the teens behind the counter shout out, "Oh yeah! The Bossman shoots and scores!" he kicked the door to his office shut and as a result missed the high fives, smiles, and celebratory mood among his employees, especially young Carlos Munez, who had just won $45 in the Bueno Nacho 'When will they kiss in the restaurant?' pool.

V.

"Ron?"

"So, this is where you make the magic happen," he said looking around at the high tech equipment.

"How did you get in here? Don't get me wrong, I'm glad to see you," Kim said as she kissed him on the cheek. "Security is supposed to call before letting anyone come up."

"Ah, you have misunderestimated the power of Ron Stoppable," he said with a grin. "I told the guard I was here to feed the bear and that it was a surprise."

Kim laughed. She knew her reputation at the lab; that someone could actually joke about it was still a novelty to her. "Well, then, you'd better have something tasty for the bear to eat."

"Ah, I do," he said, holding up a picnic basket. "I think I've gotten to know you well enough to know that you'd just keep working and forget about food. That won't do." Ron opened the hamper and began to lay out a place setting for Kim.

"What about you? Aren't you going to stay?"

"Nope. You have work to do. I don't want to distract you."

"Ron …"

"S'kay, Kim. You need to do your thing. But that means you need your three squares. So this is my way of advancing the cause of science. Consider me your lab assistant, your … sidekick. Besides, I get you all night tomorrow, right?"

Kim threw her arms around Ron and kissed him. "Yes, you do. And I don't want a sidekick. I want a … partner." Kim gave Ron another peck. "Now what's in that basket?" She was distracted by the aromas.

"Chicken cordon bleu, baby spinach with raspberry vinaigrette and sparkling water. Happy eating and nanowhatevering you do here!" Ron said as he kissed Kim on the nose and turned to leave.

"Ron …"

"Yeah, KP?"

"I love it when you call me that. And you're the best."

"Back 'atcha, KP. Have a muy bueno night!" Ron said as he stepped onto the elevator.

VI.

Two hours later Kim left the building and walked towards her car. The lot was mostly empty. She was glad she'd parked beneath the light.

She was startled when the man grabbed her arm.

Kim responded immediately. She was rusty, but she remembered enough of her martial arts training to flip him. He landed on the ground with a thud. Kim ran for her car, got in, and sped off. A few blocks from the lab she pulled into a parking lot and retrieved her phone. Her hand was trembling. She pressed the speed dial button.

"Yeah?" he asked, still half asleep.

"Ron, it's Kim. Can I come over?"

"Sure," he said, becoming alert. He could hear something in her voice. "What's going on?"

"A man," she said, her voice shaky. "He was in the parking lot, he came at me."

Ron was now wide awake. "What! Are you okay, KP?"

"Yeah, but I, I'd rather not be alone right now …"

"Where are you? Are you safe?" Ron wanted to panic, yet knew he had to remain calm for Kim. "Should I come get you?"

"I,I'm at the Smarty Mart and I'm okay. I can drive over," Kim paused, collecting her thoughts. "I'll see you soon."

"I'll be here, KP. And Kim?"

"Yes, Ron?"

"Rufus wanted me to tell you that he's got a Pandaroo waiting for you."

Kim smiled, already feeling safer and calmer. "You guys rock."

VII.

Kim arrived at Ron's to find the futon had been opened and made up for bed, with even a piece of chocolate on the pillow, and a pair of pajamas neatly laid out – and a sleeping bag spread out on the floor. "Just in case you want to spend the night. I thought you'd feel safer with a Ron sleeping at the foot of your bed!" Kim responded by silently hugging him.

"You want something to drink, KP?" Ron asked.

"Some tea, please and thank you."

"Coming right up. Make yourself at home." Kim took off her coat and settled into Ron's lone arm chair, stretching out her legs and kicking off her shoes. She then removed her barrette. Ron watched approvingly as she shook out her long hair; she saw his reaction and smiled.

Ron brought over the tea, then pulled up a stool and sat down, holding his own mug. He looked at her as he sat quietly.

"So what happened?"

"I walked out the door and suddenly, this man had grabbed my arm. And then I threw him."

Ron appeared confused.

"It was just a basic defensive kung fu move."

Ron's eyes opened wide. "You know kung fu?"

Kim smiled. She'd grown so comfortable around him that she felt like she'd always known him, making it easy to forget that they were still learning things about one another. She could tell Ron thought her knowing kung fu was cool. _The things that excited him,_ she thought. _It's part of what makes him so endearing._

"I have a black belt. Or I should say I had. I haven't done it in years. When Josh and I became serious it sort of fell by the wayside. Dating, cheer squad, other school activities. Then college and the increased course work. Engagement, marriage."

"Huh." Ron grunted while looking thoughtful.

"Huh, what?" Kim asked.

"You ever consider that you gave up your safety valve? I bet all that kicking, punching, and throwing was pretty therapeutic for a super-Type A person like you."

Kim stared at Ron open-mouthed. "Are you sure you didn't pick up some advanced degree in psychology?"

"Positive. I was too busy playing Zombie Mayhem."

Kim snorted, then smiled. "Maybe I should take up training again … and maybe you can train with me!" She didn't want to consider what might have happened had a more dangerous figure attacked her. And more important, this was something she could share with Ron.

"Me? I couldn't do that. I'd have to take the newbie class; the closest I ever got to martial arts was _Hong Kong Fooey_ on _TV Trash Heap_. I can just see myself: the grown man surrounded by five year olds. Way too embarrassing."

"You wouldn't have to be. We could arrange for private lessons. Go together."

Ron squirmed uncomfortably on his seat.

Kim was surprised. "I thought it would be nice for us to do something ... as a couple."

"It's not that Kim," Ron said, sounding flustered.

"Then what is it?"

"Well, I'm gonna assume that lessons are expensive. And if you look around this place, you'll see I'm not exactly Ron Millionaire. I'm, well I'm trying to save my money for a, well, I wasn't going to tell you this yet, but I've started to think about maybe, someday opening a restaurant."

"Ron, that's wonderful!" Kim squealed, as she put down her tea and came over to hug him.

Ron reddened. "Yeah, well, don't get too excited. It's just an idea. But that's why I can't afford private lessons."

"Then let me pay."

"I can't let you do that."

Kim frowned. "Why not? Some macho thing?"

"No, but …"

"Ron, this isn't meant to make you feel bad, but how much do you think I'm worth?"

"You're priceless, KP."

Kim made a gagging noise and rolled her eyes. "Seriously, Captain Romance, how much?"

"I really don't know, Kim. It really doesn't matter."

"Eleven and a half million" she said matter of factly, to Ron's surprise. "The patent for the universal language translator neuroimplants was huge." She dropped to her knees by Ron and took his hands. "Ron, I have more money than I'll ever need. Up till now, it's been something to fight over with Josh. But I can share it with you. For once that money can make me happy. Please. Let me treat you to the lessons."

Ron looked down at Kim, then said, "Okay. But this does not mean I'm your Taco Boy Toy!"

Kim laughed, then took Ron's mug and set it down. She sat back and pulled Ron off the stool and onto her. Then, she quickly rolled him over and pinned him. "See, kung fu. Pretty fun, huh?" as she brought her lips to his. They never made it to the futon or the sleeping bag.

VIII.

Ron was nervous. It was Thanksgiving. And he felt like he was the turkey. This was the moment their relationship officially became serious: it was the day he was going to meet Kim's entire family: father, mother, brothers, even her brothers' girlfriends. He and Kim were approaching the front door of a house whose occupants had a combined IQ of about 20,000; 400 years of education between them; and really cool jobs. And Kim claimed to be the slow one in the family. All he could offer was his orange shirt and a high school diploma. He hadn't felt this inadequate around her since the day they first met.

She sensed his unease and squeezed his arm. "Ron, it's going to be fine. They're going to be crazy about you."

Ron stopped and looked at Kim.

"But this is Genius Incorporated in there and, well, I was the guy who had trouble remembering that the sideways thingie in math stood for infinity," Ron said, his anxiety mounting. "I mean, what if they think I'm not good enough for you? Or that …"

"Ron, there's only one person whose thoughts on the matter count, and that's me. And I think this …" she said as she pulled Ron in for a kiss, not knowing that her entire family was watching from the front window. She didn't see her parents' smiles or the high fives her surprised brothers exchanged or the looks of pleased disbelief on the faces of her brothers' girlfriends, who'd come to know Kim as their beaus' cold, sharp-tongued sister.

IX.

The day was going far better than Ron had ever imagined possible. As he suspected, there was enough brainpower in the room to launch a second Manhattan Project. But when the conversation turned esoteric and it was clear Ron was feeling lost, Kim's mother steered the discussion in another direction.

"So, Ron, Kim tells me that you're an excellent cook."

"Well, I'm okay, I guess; I do enjoy it, though …"

Kim looked at Ron and snorted. "You are not 'okay' Ron Stoppable. You are ferociously good. I've put on five pounds because of you since we started dating – and every ounce has been worth it!" She turned to her family. "Ron should be a chef in a four star restaurant. He's incredible. I could never do what he does in a kitchen. Last week, he made me …" Ron blushed as Kim extolled his culinary talents. Her parents were bemused by their daughter's enthusiasm. They recalled how she had so many years earlier raved about Josh Mankey's artistic prowess. Ron was not the first romantic interest whose praises she had sung. What struck them was how she was actually raving about somebody else being better than her at something. And that was new for their hypercompetitive daughter.

Ron decided to change the subject. He looked at Tim and Jim. "So, Kim tells me you guys are officers in the Navy?"

"Yeah, we're in, uh, research. It's great …" Tim said.

"… unlimited funding and we get to blow things up!" Jim added.

"And we get to date incredibly hot women, too." Tim offered, as he and Jim looked adoringly at their girlfriends, both of whom Ron would learn were Navy combat pilots.

"Hicka bicka boo …" Melissa, Tim's girlfriend, said with a smile.

To which Meredith, Jim's girlfriend responded, "Hoosha!"

Kim grinned incredulously, then looked at her brothers. "You're teaching them Tweeb-speak!"

Kim could tell Ron was confused, "Tweebs. Twin dweebs."

"Hey, was that a smile … DL?" Jim said with a smirk, then explained to Ron, "Dragon Lady."

Kim actually reddened, then looked at Ron. "I don't think that needs explanation … Nacho Boy."

Ron laughed, then looked at Kim's parents. "So, do you two have nicknames?"

Ann chuckled. "No, I think we've escaped that fate."

Ron looked thoughtfully at the ceiling for a moment. "Not for long … Mr and Mrs Dr P!"

X.

Kim and Ron were getting ready to leave when Ann said, "Ron, if you don't have any plans, I hope you'll join us for the Christmas holiday." Kim was thrilled. She had planned to invite Ron on her own, but to have her mother do so was tremendously gratifying, since it meant she and her father obviously liked him.

"That's really nice of you, but I'll have to decline."

Kim was stunned as she considered the possibility that Ron had other plans for Christmas and hadn't even told her. Ron saw the look on her face, "Gotta work, KP."

"Work? On Christmas?"

"Yeah. Corporate just decided that since something like a third of the country isn't even Christian, our restaurants should be open both Christmas Eve and Christmas Day."

"But why do _you _have to work?" she asked, a little heatedly.

"Uh, KP, remember, I'm Jewish. I kind of thought I should be there so some of the Christian kids could actually go to church or something …"

"Well, did you think about me? Maybe I wanted to be with you on Christmas!"

"I'm sorry, KP. I assumed you'd be with your family, and I am the manager and …"

"Christmas is very important to me!" she snapped.

"Amp down, Kim," Jim interjected.

"Butt out, tweeb!" she snarled, before turning back to Ron. "I cannot believe you're going to work on Christmas at, at … Bueno Nacho!"

Ron's eyes flared in response to Kim's dismissive tone. "I'm sorry that I work at a fast food joint, Kim. I know my work isn't as important as yours."

"Ron, that is so not fair!"

"Kim, this is the first time since I've known you that I've had to beg off of doing something with you because of my job, and you get upset. You, however, do it all the time and act like that's the way it's supposed to be."

Kim glowered at Ron. "You are so selfish! Christmas means nothing to you! You're as bad as Josh!"

Ron was shocked. He sensed something was wrong, very wrong. But before he had a chance to figure out just what it was, Kim continued her rant.

"You know what? You're just like him, you can't handle that I have a real career, that your job isn't as exciting as mine! So you're just trying to pretend it's important!"

"Kim, my job is nowhere near as exciting as yours. But I don't have a problem with it. The only person who has a problem here is you." He immediately regretted saying that.

"How dare you!" And then, without thinking, Kim slapped Ron across the face.

"Excuse me," he said, woodenly. Turning to Kim's parents, he said, "I think I should leave now. Thank you for dinner," then he turned, walked past Kim, and left.

XI.

"Oh my God. What did I just do?" Kim whispered, tears beginning to flow. She was stunned, shocked, paralyzed.

"Don't just stand there, sis," Jim said. "Go apologize to him."

"I, I can't …"

"Too good to say you're sorry?" Tim added.

Ann grimaced. The holiday truce between her all-too-often quarreling children was quickly crumbling. "Jim, Tim, please. Not now."

Kim then did something none of her family had ever seen her do before. She sat down on the floor, pulled her knees up to her chin, wrapped her arms around herself and began sobbing.

"Oh, man," Tim said quietly. Suddenly, his resentment over twenty years of bullying evaporated as he watched his sister collapse in despair. He sat down beside her and put his arm around her. "Sis, I'm sorry."

James Possible ran out the front door. Seeing Ron walking down the street, James sprinted to catch him.

"Ron!"

Ron kept walking. He was confused and he was hurt.

"Ron! Please," James said, pulling even with him. "Listen to me before you go anywhere."

Ron only wanted to be alone, to figure out what was going on, why things had suddenly gone so wrong. But the pain in James' eyes stopped him.

"Has Kim ever told you about Christmas in our family?"

"No, Dr Possible, she hasn't. And I'm sure it's very nice, but I have my responsibilities. Maybe I'm not making stuff that will save the world, but I'm trying to let some kids have a nice holiday. I thought that was important."

James shook his head. "That's not what I was getting at. Let's walk.

"Christmas has always been a huge deal for us. Singing, the tree, stories, lights, a family skit, eggnog, _Snowman Hank_ on DVD, the whole family gathered together. Kim always loved Christmas. She's been an achiever her whole life and, to be honest, she's worried too much about what other people think of her. For some reason, this was the one time of year she would just kick back and still be a kid.

"She was so excited the first year she got to share it with Josh. The first couple of years they were together, they spent Christmas at our house. But their senior year of high school, he wanted to spend it with his family. By then they were pretty serious, so of course she agreed. Then, their first year in college, his parents moved to Florida, and each year after that, they spent Christmas with Josh's parents. Kim kept hoping they could alternate visits, but every year Josh insisted they go to Florida since they lived in Middleton and could see us more often.

"You know that Kim's pretty strong willed," James said to a grunt from Ron, "but the one exception was Josh; she was putty in his hands right from the beginning. Generally, what he wanted, he got, with the exception of her studies and then her work. Those she wouldn't give up, but she yielded on everything, else, including Christmas. I know she missed being in Middleton.

"Last year, Kim and Josh were finally going to celebrate with us; I know Kim was really looking forward to it. To be honest, I was surprised that Josh had agreed to it. Anyway, Kim wasn't a particularly happy person by last Christmas; in fact, as you know, she hadn't been a happy person for a very long time. The idea of Christmas at home actually seemed to put a spring in her step for the first time in years.

"They came over and after a while, Josh said he realized that he'd forgotten some of the presents, so he went home to get them. After he was gone a while, Kim became concerned. She called him, but he didn't answer. She decided to make sure everything was okay and went to their condo. He wasn't there."

Ron saw James grimace; he looked like he could kill at that moment.

"In the meantime, Josh had returned with the presents. We told him that Kim was worried and looking for him. He said he'd been having car trouble and that his cell phone battery had died. So he called Kim and told him he was here and that she should come back."

"Kim returned and hung up her coat in the closet. When she came into the den, she had a funny look on her face. She went over to Josh, as if to give him a kiss. But she first looked at his sweater. She saw a couple of brown hairs." James paused. "Ron, you know Kim has red hair. Josh's is dirty blonde."

"Oh, geez," Ron muttered.

"Things got very ugly, very quickly. We learned later that Kim had had her suspicions for a long time, but she didn't want to believe her husband was actually cheating on her. As unhappy as she was, she wanted her marriage to work. But she wanted answers; Josh got defensive, then belligerent, yelling that it was her fault if he went to find comfort with other women, that if she'd been a good wife, she wouldn't have been so absorbed in her work.

"Kim, well, Kim lost her temper and slugged Josh. Pretty hard, actually; he lost a couple of teeth. Josh stormed out of the house … and called the police," James shook his head as he remembered the incident. "It wasn't long before they arrived in a cruiser with flashing lights. Kim had to go to the station and give a statement. After that she retreated even more into her work, and became even more distant and edgier, which is saying a lot.

"Their marriage had been in trouble for a long time, Ron, there had been tensions, fights, and as we all learned, Josh's cheating, but it ended last Christmas. What had once been Kim's favorite day of the year had been taken from her, ruined. Kim can be single-minded, Ron, you know that. She knows that. It's like her to assume you'd be free when she wanted to see you. That wasn't right. But I also know how she feels about you." James took a deep breath. "Ron, my daughter is falling in love with you …"

"What?" Ron couldn't believe what he'd just heard.

"… and I can only imagine what the idea of spending the holiday with you meant to her. I don't know if you can understand what a difference having you in her life has made. Heck, I wish you'd been around twenty years ago. I suspect her life would have been a lot different.

"That argument the two of you had touched some sensitive emotional flash points and brought to the surface a lot of bad memories for her. I can't tell you do to anything, Ron, but I saw the way you looked at my daughter today. Josh Mankey never looked at her like that. Ever. I'm not saying he didn't love her at one time, but it was different. If you feel about her the way I hope and think you do, please come back. Try to work things out."

Ron stood silently. Her father claimed that Kim might love him. Yet she had just slapped him. Did he really want to subject himself to this? Kim was passionate; in fact, he feared that she was a volcano waiting to blow. But she'd been honest. She'd promised him a bumpy road and she was delivering. Life would be easier without this. But it would also be empty. And, the fact was, he thought that he, too, was falling in love. He was scared and he was confused.

"I don't know, Dr P," Ron said, looking at the older man. "I'm just a guy who works in a fast food restaurant who really hasn't had much of a love life. I'm not used to dating beautiful, brilliant scientists who hit."

"Ron, I suspect she's going to feel bad about that slap for the rest of her life."

"Yeah, I'm sure you're right …"

"Ron, I don't know how to say this without sounding cold, but my daughter is not always the nicest person to be around. She can be arrogant, too driven, and snobbish. I saw her drop friends because they weren't high enough in the social hierarchy. She's ridden her staff at the lab hard, holding them to often ridiculously high standards. She can have a sharp tongue …"

"That I know," Ron said, unable not to grin. "If it weren't for that, we wouldn't be talking."

James smiled in response. "That's true. But that night Kim lashed out at you seemed to be a turning point for her. I don't know what it is about you, Ron, but Kim responds to you like she has nobody else in her life. I'm not saying she'll be all sweetness and light; if you stick with her, you should probably still get elbow and knee pads. But you've unlocked a side of her we haven't seen since she was a kid.

"Kim told us how nervous you were about meeting us. Frankly, Ron, I don't care if you clean the toilets at Bueno Nacho. You've been doing something nobody else has been able to do, not even Josh when things were seemingly going well for them. You've helped Kim begin to be truly happy." James put his hand on Ron's shoulder. "I think the two of you can have something special, Ron. It'll take work, but sometimes the best things do."

XII.

Kim was sitting on the couch, still crying, her mother holding her.

"KP."

She looked up, "Ron?"

Ann quietly got up and left the room, Ron took her place by Kim.

"I am so sorry, Ron, I don't know what came over me … Can you forgive me?"

Ron took her hand. "Yeah, I can. And I do think I know what came over you. Your dad told me about Monkey Boy and Christmas. I'd like to find the creep and beat the tar out of him." He paused. "I'm sorry about the problem crack."

Kim had stopped crying, though her eyes were still moist. "Ron, when you walked out that door I was terrified that I'd never see you again ..."

"Yeah, well I have to admit I wasn't happy, KP. The slapping thing. You can't do that again. Ever."

Kim hung her head. "I know. And I feel …"

Ron realized he had no desire to berate Kim or to have her wallow in remorse; all he had was an overpowering urge to comfort her. It struck him as being surreal that he, Ron Stoppable, could do anything to help this incredibly accomplished, bright, beautiful woman. But apparently he could. So Ron lifted her chin with his hand; to her surprise, she saw him grinning. "And you know why you can't ever do that again? Because you pack one heck of a wallop, Dragon Lady, and I can't have you messing with my Ron-ness or the ladies will be upset! I mean, what if you were to use one of those bon-diggity kung fu moves of yours?" he asked, preening.

Kim stared at Ron, then giggled. Once again, he knew just what to say to cheer her up. She was struck by how in such a short time Ron had become so much a part of her life. How she'd enjoyed being with Ron, getting to know him, spending time with him, talking with him, comforting and being comforted by him, laughing with him, kissing and … Her train of thought was lost as she found her lips meeting his.

After they broke the kiss, they sat quietly. "I'm sorry about Christmas, KP. I'll make it up to you. But I owe it to the staff."

"I know, Ron. And what you're doing _is_ important. I'm sorry for sounding so pompous before." That earned Kim a kiss on the forehead.

"KP, I promise that if I open a restaurant, it'll always be closed on Christmas …"

"… and we'll be together?" she asked hopefully, revealing a vulnerability few ever saw.

"Yeah, we'll be together. And since my family doesn't do Christmas, we can always do it here." he replied tenderly, before he found himself laughing.

"What's so funny?"

"The irony here is killing me. You thought I didn't care about Christmas. Yet even though I'm Jewish, Snowman Hank's been, like, my hero since I was four!" And to prove it, Ron began reciting large portions of the show verbatim.

James and Ann looked into the den and smiled at the sight of their daughter and her boyfriend laughing and holding one another.

_To be continued …_


	4. Chapter 4

Hoody hoo, y'all! All these reviews! And to think, I'm just a player playing his play. Thanks to mattb3671, swiglo3000, oneredneckgoddess, The Odd Little Turtle, campy, JeanieBeanie33, AndyCosta, Yuri Sisteble, keimztri, RamaFAn, drakwolfstoppable, Jezrianna2.0, JPMod, TexasDad, Harufu, recon228, nmorgendorffer, Hiro Hibiki2, HorizonFilm, spectre666, kDanthe, conan98002, Classic Cowboy, Zaratan, daywalkr82, happyendingsmaybe, Cartoonatic, WhiteLadyoftheRing, NeatScreenNAme, Dr.Cube, jasminevr, chao-hellsing, and Scoutcraft Piratess for reviewing.

The slurpster with bendy straw is on its way to campy, who once again provided invaluable proofreading and beta assistance.

Looking for something fun to read between installments of _Nacho Boy_? Then check out _You Kissed a Synthodrone?_ by Scoutcraft Piratess. It's got a nifty plot-line and snappy writing. It's spankin'.

Disney owns it if you saw it on KP.

* * *

I.

He was still handsome; she had to give him that. He had an almond shaped face and sensitive, hooded eyes. His dirty blonde hair was swept back rakishly. He was as fit as he'd been in high school. Objectively, Josh Mankey was Ron Stoppable's physical superior in every way. He was taller, thinner, fitter. No big ears, no softness around the middle. But in the ways that mattered, Kim thought, Ron blew Josh away. Ron was kind, thoughtful, funny, and, she'd been surprised but pleased to discover, for her a better lover. While Ron was clumsy and sometimes tentative in his love making, he was somehow able to satisfy her in ways that Josh never had. And besides, she _liked _Ron's ears.

She looked across the table at the man, this once-a-partner-now-a-stranger, with whom she'd shared her life and her bed. Where she once had seen a 'hottie' who was 'golden,' Kim now saw a … reptile. He made her think of a lizard. _G-ross,_ she thought. She wanted to get out of this room and out of his presence as quickly as possible.

They were there to review the final settlement; with them were their lawyers. Kim had been increasingly frustrated with Josh's refusal to reach an agreement. They both knew their marriage was over when she had thrown him out the previous December. The divorce should have been concluded a long time ago. But he wanted what was hers. And she refused to yield, especially since he was the one who had cheated on her.

Kim didn't think Josh was entitled to anything other than what he'd brought into the marriage. The house and the portfolio were all paid for by her patents. And her education, which had made those patents possible, had been funded with scholarships and gifts from her parents. Josh had made no financial contributions to her success, and, indeed, had never been called upon to make any sacrifices for their marriage. That she was now willing to give him 25 percent of their liquid assets was only because she had hit him. Kim had found striking him to be immensely satisfying, but knew it was also wrong.

"So," Kim's lawyer said. "Are we ready to bring this to a close?"

"Not yet, Ben," the other attorney said. "I think we need to consider something else." He pushed a large manila envelope across the table. "My client believes that his wife's infidelity needs to be accounted for in the final disposition of assets."

"My what?" Kim snapped. "I was always faithful to you!"

"Oh, really?" Josh asked coolly as Kim's lawyer withdrew a large stack of pictures of Kim and Ron: talking, holding hands, embracing, kissing, entering one another's homes. Kim blanched.

"This is so not right! I didn't meet Ron until after …"

"We were still married, Kim. Maybe I wanted to reconcile."

Kim's eyes opened wide. "Maybe you _what_?" she asked incredulously.

"Yeah, but you were too busy running around with this other guy."

Kim looked at Josh. He said it all with a straight face. But his eyes – his eyes mocked her. She knew she was being played.

"What do you want, Josh?" she asked icily.

"Fifty percent, since we're _both _adulterers," which made Kim wince. "And the condo. Since you hit me."

Kim fumed.

"What do you say, Kim?" he asked, a smirk beginning to play at the corners of his mouth.

"I'll think about it," she snarled.

People gave way to the irate redhead who made her way through the lobby, anger etched into her face and a string of expletives punctuated by the names "Josh" and "Mankey" spewing from her mouth. She couldn't believe him. No wonder he'd waited all these months. He somehow found out about Ron and then hired a detective. To follow her. And photograph her. Kim felt violated. She was furious.

Kim stormed into Bueno Nacho, throwing the door open. She looked around but didn't see Ron. She was going to ask the girl behind the counter where he was when Bonnie Flagg, who was in a booth with her two hoodlums-to-be, got up and approached her.

"So, K, get up on the wrong side of the bed this morning?"

"Stuff it, Bonnie," Kim growled.

"On, don't be so touchy. It must be frustrating having to settle for that loser after you had Josh."

"Do NOT call Ron a loser, Bonnie, and …" Kim stopped mid-sentence and scrutinized Bonnie's face. Her former classmate was wearing a smile. The smile of a predator who has successfully carried away another beast's prey. Suddenly, Kim knew. She _knew_. Bonnie had seen Kim and Ron together at Bueno Nacho. Bonnie was the one who told Josh. Bonnie … "You. Last Christmas …"

Bonnie didn't say anything. She just kept smirking at Kim. But the expression said it all: _I've taken something that was yours._

Kim was enraged. And she was also humiliated. She wanted to scream and to cry and to punch Bonnie. But she wouldn't give Bonnie that satisfaction. She summoned all the strength she had, took a deep breath, then hissed, "He's trash. You want him, you can have him. But just remember: you're probably not the only stray to play in that dumpster."

Kim then turned her back on a stunned Bonnie and stalked to the counter. "Where's Ron?" she demanded.

"H-he's out back in the storeroom."

"Thanks," Kim said as she made to go behind the counter.

"I'm sorry, Dr. Possible, but only em-" the teen stopped mid-sentence under the force of Kim's withering glare and pointed Kim to the storeroom, where she found Ron helping a young man with Down Syndrome stock the shelves. Her anger began to ebb as she watched them work, Ron respectfully and gently guiding his worker. Suddenly, she experienced an overwhelming sense of release from her anger. Josh wasn't worth it. Neither was Bonnie. There were still good people in this world, and she was fortunate enough to be romantically involved with one of them.

The young man was the first to notice Kim. He smiled and waved at her and she responded in kind. Ron turned to see her and feigned a look of surprise and concern.

"Quick, Eddie, hide the bendy straws. That lady looks like a load of trouble!"

Eddie, pleased to be in on the joke, laughed, as did Kim, who asked, "Got a minute, goofball?" to the delight of Eddie, who now felt like a true insider.

"Yeah," Ron said, as he patted Eddie on the shoulder and sent him out front.

"So, how's your day going?"

"Spankin'. If you like having your husband use the divorce proceedings as a way to shake you down and you also like learning that one of your least favorite people in the world was sleeping with him."

"Geez," Ron said, as he wrapped his arms around Kim's waist. She pulled in close and rested her head on his shoulder.

"Ron, it could get really ugly," she said, before she explained the situation, including the pictures. "This could be in the news. I'm sure the _Examiner_ would love to run a story about the bitter divorce of the ice queen scientist and the up-and-coming gallery owner."

"Uh huh. And don't forget the hot fast food guy. Gotta love it. All we need is an alien and the tabloids will want to get in on the action, too," he said with a grin.

"Ron, this is serious," Kim said sternly.

He ignored her. "Of course, Mankey does sound like monkey. So, if they spin Josh as Monkey Boy, they don't need an alien."

"Ron …," Kim said, trying not to giggle.

"Headline: Dragon Lady says: Nacho Boy, not Monkey Boy!"

Kim began laughing. "You are incorrigible, Ron Stoppable."

"Yeah, maybe I am," he said kissing her. "Seriously, KP, I'm with you on this. Whatever you want to do, I've got your back."

"Thanks."

"Can I ask a question, though?"

"Shoot."

"How much would you pay to slug Josh right now?"

"What?"

"You know, punch, hit, connect your fist to his jaw. How much would you pay?"

"I don't know," she said, a dark look crossing her face. "A lot. Why?"

"I'm gonna go out on a limb here and you can be angry with me if you want. But if the only reason you're doing this is because of the principle or because you're angry or out of pride, why not give him what he wants? The creep doesn't deserve a red cent, but why not just get on with your life? You'd pay money to hit him. Why not pay to get rid of him?"

"Ron, he wants almost $6,000,000. And the condo."

"I know that's a lot of Claude, Kim. But you'll still have lot left over, too."

"But I bought that condo with the proceeds from my first patent!"

"Yeah, I would imagine that it has sentimental value for you … Well, I was just trying to help."

Kim looked at Ron for a moment and thought about what he was saying.

"If I gave him the condo, where would I live?"

"Well, couldn't you live with your folks until you found a new place?"

Kim groaned. "I don't think I could handle that. They'd be walking on eggshells. And I'd feel like such the loser, moving back home at my age …"

Ron rubbed the back of his neck. "W-ell, you could move into my place," he said nervously. "Until you find something of your own, of course," he quickly added.

Kim looked at him. "You mean that, Ron? Things have been going really well for us, but are you sure you want to live with me? You know I can be …"

Ron took a deep breath. "Kim, I love you …"

"… difficult. Wait, did you just say …" her voice trailed off into a whisper.

"Yeah, I love you," he said earnestly.

Kim took his hands, then embraced him. "You're sweet, but you don't have to say that."

"I know I don't. I want to. I love you," he said in a tender voice. Kim began to cry, softly at first, but then more forcefully. Ron could feel her body shaking. He was lost, unsure of what to do. He couldn't take back what he'd just said. And he thought she'd felt the same way, especially in the days since Thanksgiving. But by uttering those three words, he'd obviously upset Kim, and that was the last thing he wanted to do.

When Kim got her crying under control, she pulled back and gazed at Ron. She looked a bit nervous, as if she was about to take a leap over a giant ravine. "Ron, I, I love you, too," she said, sounding vulnerable and small, knowing that she was once again risking a broken heart, yet believing that this was a risk worth taking and suspecting that with Ron, there really wasn't a risk. She knew she'd been feeling this way for awhile and had been hoping that he felt the same way. Everything they'd been doing with each other said they were in love. I love you: three simple words. Words she had feared saying, because they were an invitation to affirmation – or rejection. But once again, Ron knew what to say to her at the right moment. He had already built a bridge for her and was leading her over the chasm.

Kim was now hugging him tightly, as if she was afraid that if she let him go, he'd never return. He sensed that and responded by gently stroking her hair and whispering into her ear, "I love you, Kim Possible. And don't you ever forget that."

They stood in their embrace, not needing to speak. Finally, Kim pulled back and gazed into Ron's eyes. With a smile, she said, "Okay, Ron Stoppable. I accept your invitation to move in. But on one condition."

"What?"

"I have access to your supply of bendy straws."

"Whoa! Those don't come cheap, you know. You want a straw, you gotta give me a kiss."

"With pleasure. Grande sized?"

"Please and thank you, Doctor."

II.

Kim lost no time in calling her lawyer. She told him that Josh could have the 50 percent and the condo, but she wanted to sign the papers immediately.

Two hours later, Kim, stony faced, sat at the conference table. She reviewed the documents, then affixed her signature. Then, she reached into her purse, pulled out a small plastic bag and tossed it across the table to Josh.

"You might want to give those to Bonnie. Or whomever you decide to bed next."

Josh was surprised to have the wedding band and engagement ring returned to him.

Kim got up, turned and walked out of the room, and purposefully strode through the reception area to the elevator. She rode the car down to the ground floor and emerged into the lobby. She made her way to the coffee shop, where she knew Ron would be waiting for her. He saw her and got up to meet her. Kim's face broke into a huge smile. She ran to him, her arms outstretched, yelling "Yessss!" as she jumped into his arms. They were laughing and kissing like teenagers, oblivious to the passing businessmen and women – and one obviously annoyed Josh Mankey, who had come down just minutes after his now ex-wife.

III.

Ron had taken off a couple of days to help Kim move. They packed almost 'round the clock, separating things for storage and things to be moved to Ron's apartment. Since it was a studio, they had to be judicious. But they agreed that if they were going to do this they should make the place feel like it was theirs; so Kim chose things, including furniture, with meaning to her.

Ron was excited by the change that had come over Kim. She seemed like a new person, liberated from a long imprisonment. She was laughing and giggling and enjoying herself, almost with abandon. Her parents had come to help, too, and they grinned as she kept talking about "Kim and Ron's Most Excellent Adventure."

Once Kim was moved in, she and Ron began unpacking, which kept them up late into the night. When they were done, they climbed into the futon, bone tired. But they were also excited and, rather than fall asleep, found other, more enjoyable, ways to spend their first night living together.

IV.

Kim watched as Ron, on his knees, smoothed out the dirt with his bare hands. She'd known this moment was coming, but was still shocked by the force with which the death of Rufus hit Ron.

It was her idea to bury Rufus on the ridge behind the Possible home. The spot offered a great view of the sunset and was a place she thought Ron would enjoy coming to visit. But Kim was honest enough to acknowledge the desire that motivated her suggestion: her desire to root Ron in this corner of her world, an urge that had grown mightily since Thanksgiving, her divorce, and their moving in together. She was glad she had asked her parents if Rufus might be interred behind the house; they had readily agreed, understanding that this was a way for Kim to further intertwine her world and Ron's.

Kim had grown fond of Ron's little friend, the naked mole rat who, improbably enough, seemed able to communicate with humans. He had seemed pleased, indeed relieved even, when Kim moved in with Ron. Rufus died just days after. To Kim it was as if Rufus had held on just long enough to be sure that Ron would have someone who could care for him as much as he had; she was determined to justify that faith.

The sun was dropping below the horizon and the temperature was quickly falling. Still, Ron didn't move. And so, neither did Kim. The stars came out; at first just a planet, then a few constellations and ultimately, the full panoply of the night sky. Finally, Ron got up. He came over to Kim, who silently embraced him. They stood that way for a long while.

"Come on, Ron," Kim said softly, as she took his hand and led him down the hill. "Let's go home."

V.

Ron was convinced that Corporate's decision to keep Bueno Nacho open on Christmas Eve and Christmas Day would prove to be one of their dumbest ideas ever. Based on the traffic they'd had so far on the evening of December 24, he calculated that, assuming Middleton was indicative of other BN restaurants, the company would lose a truly staggering amount of money because of its decision, a decision that was keeping him from spending the Christmas holiday with Kim and her family. At least he would have the satisfaction of sending a memo about this to his superiors.

He was at the restaurant with Sanjay and Sundar; they'd twice played hacky-sack, had a round robin Zombie Mayhem 20 competition using Sanjay's Game Kid, and broken Ron's cardinal rule of "Never speak ill of a customer." He was secretly delighted to learn that Bonnie Flagg, of all their patrons, was easily the one most despised by the staff.

Ron looked at his watch: break time. He'd go to the office and call Kim. He was going to the Possibles' house after work, but it would be late then; he expected no more than a quick kiss and then bedtime. While Kim and Ron couldn't celebrate the holiday together, they could at least spend some time on the phone; he said he'd call at 8:30.

Just as Ron was going into his office, Sanjay called out, "A customer!"

Sundar added, "I think the boss should take this one." Ron groaned, then turned to see two grinning teens and one Kim Possible.

Smiling, she approached the counter, "I'll order from him, boys!"

The two teens elbowed one another and smirked with adolescent prurience. Ron was still looking at her, surprised by her presence.

"Well, come on! Can't I get some service here?"

Ron, looking confused but happy, went to the register. "Okay, welcome to Bueno Nacho. May I take your order?"

"Yes, I'd like a chimarito combo with a diet soda and a side order of manager, please and thank you."

"Uh, KP …"

"Come on, Ron. Chop chop! I'm hungry," she said, still smiling.

"You heard the lady, guys. Chimarito combo. Make it two." He turned to Kim, "I'll bring it to you. We've got full serve for Christmas."

She sat down and was rummaging through her bag when Ron brought their food over.

"So what's the deal?" he asked. "I mean, this is badical, but shouldn't you be at home? Y'know, celebrating Christmas?"

"I have been. Everybody says hi. And it's been wonderful, except that you're not with us. I missed you. So I decided to bring a little bit of the celebration to you," she said as she set up a portable DVD player. She pressed the play button and _Snowman Hank_ came on.

"Oh, man, Kim, this is awesome! This has got to be the best Christmas I have ever had!"

She beamed. "And guess what, Nacho Boy? It isn't over yet. Don't forget that you're coming back to my parents' after you close up shop. Now eat that Tex Mex before it gets cold."

"Kim …" he said, reaching across the table.

"Shh! Snowman Hank's talking!" she said with a grin as she took Ron's hand in hers.

VI.

It was close to 12:30 a.m. when Ron arrived at the Possibles'. He was looking forward to some sleep; he had to be back at Bueno Nacho at 7:30. He rang the doorbell; Kim was there to greet him. He walked through the door but didn't get far before she kissed him. Giggling, she pointed to the mistletoe.

"Rondo likes the Possible holiday traditions!" he said as she led him to the kitchen for some eggnog. Then she brought him upstairs. He'd never actually been to her room, a large loft, before.

Kim wrapped her arms around Ron and looked into his eyes. "Merry Christmas, Ron."

"Same to you, KP."

She smiled, kissed him, then told him to wash up. When Ron returned, Kim was beneath the covers, her shoulders bare and a wicked smile on her face. "I've been a _very_ good girl this year …" she purred.

"And I'm guessing you'd like a Ron for the holiday?"

She nodded.

He took off his clothes and climbed into the bed beside Kim, marveling at how beautiful she was. Then they enjoyed being together. Afterwards, they held each other. They had been lying there for a long while in the companionable silence of lovers when Kim began to giggle.

"What's so funny?" Ron asked, still a little self-conscious about his ability to perform.

"When I was a teen, Dad would lecture boys about trips to black holes if they got out of line. I never had a guy up here …"

"Not even …"

"Not until after we were married. And this is sooooo much better."

"So, is your Dad going to send me into space?"

Kim chuckled. "Nope. He likes you, Ron. A lot … though not as much as I do." And with that they stopped talking and returned to their previous activities.

VII.

Ron woke up to find Kim was gone. He stretched. They didn't get much sleep, but he was happy as could be. He had no qualms about stumbling through the day in a stupor.

"Merry Christmas, Ron," Kim said as she emerged through the hatch with a tray of food.

"Breakfast? In bed? For us? Cool!"

"Not for us. You're the one who has to work on Christmas Day. I made it just for you!"

"Thanks, KP," Ron said enthusiastically, trying not to let his confusion show as he tried to puzzle out what was on his plate.

"I know how much you like omelets," Kim said with pride.

_Crummy Christmas tummy, here we come_, Ron thought as he ate Kim's impressively bad cooking. But the look of happiness on her face was overpowering. He knew he had to clean his plate, if only not to crush her. The joy she was radiating was of a piece with everything her father had told Ron about Kim, her feelings for him, and Christmas: a combination of deep affection and a buoyant, unreserved, girlish enthusiasm.

Ron finished his breakfast, then pulled Kim, who was sitting on the bed by him, in for a kiss. "I like dessert in the morning," he quipped. But he wasn't given long to enjoy himself. Kim got up, fairly bouncing with excitement.

"Come on, get cleaned up and meet me downstairs in the den," she ordered with a smile.

Ron watched as Kim practically bounded down the stairs from the loft; it was hard to believe this was the same hard-bitten woman who'd come into Bueno Nacho just a few months earlier. Sure, she was still obsessed with her work, even driven, but she was … happy. He shook his head and smiled.

Once he was showered and dressed for his marathon shift at the restaurant, he went downstairs to the den, where he was greeted by Kim, who offered him a mug of steaming coffee. Naturally, it was awful. But Ron drank it anyway.

"You know, KP, you really look cute in those bunny slippers. Maybe I should tell the people at your lab about them …"

"What? And ruin my reputation," she replied before taking his hand and bringing him down to the floor with her. "I am the Kiminator, you know."

Ron chuckled. "That's pretty good. Though I liked Ned's name for you better – Kimzilla."

Kim looked at Ron through narrowed eyes. "So not funny."

"Uh, heh heh, sorry," Ron replied, now nervous that he'd spoiled the day.

"Gotcha!" Kim said laughing, before she took Ron's face in her hands and kissed him passionately. After she pulled away, leaving Ron breathless, she raised her hands as if they were claws and growled. "Kimzilla. Indeed." Kim then pushed Ron onto his back and pinned him to the floor. "Now watch Kimzilla attack." Ron was happily anticipating more fooling around; but much to his surprise, Kim began tickling him and he couldn't stop laughing.

"Oh, man …" Tim said, walking by the room in his running gear.

"… This is just too much. Bring back the Dragon Lady before I get sick!" Jim, who was similarly attired, added.

Kim stopped her assault on Ron, looked at her brothers, and stuck out her tongue. "You're just jealous because your girlfriends are on a carrier in the Pacific and my workout's more fun!"'

Her brothers laughed, then gave her a big thumbs up before leaving their sister and her boyfriend alone.

Ron, who had caught his breath, smoothed out his tie and shirt. "Wow. A reason, finally, to be grateful for polyester!"

"Mmmm. That means I can tickle you again?" she asked as she mussed up his hair.

"NO!" Ron answered. "And stop that. You're messing with my essential Ron-ness!"

"Your hair? That's funny, I thought your essential Ron-ness was …" as she began moving her fingers down to his belt buckle.

Ron liked where this was going, though now that he knew others were awake he feared Kim's parents would walk in. And he did have to go to work shortly. "Oh, you are a bad girl, Kim Possible!" he said, taking her hand in his and kissing it.

"Maybe I am, Ron Stoppable. _You_ sure were a _bad_ boy last night," she offered with a leer. "But guess what? You still get a present," she added, her tone shifting from sultry to tender.

"What? Oh man, I thought we were going to exchange them tonight, when I got home."

"We are. But this one's special, and I wanted to give it to you this morning. Wait here." She got up, left the room, and returned a moment later.

"I hope you don't mind that I didn't wrap it. It didn't seem right …"

"Oh, wow, Kim …" Ron stammered as he took the present from her. "It's …"

She sat by him and put her arm around him. "I know it's not Rufus, but I thought it would be nice for us to raise one together."

"Boy or girl?" Ron asked, looking at the little naked mole rat, which was asleep in its cage.

"Girl. She seemed like the brightest one. So what should we name her?"

Ron looked thoughtful for a moment, then let an evil grin spread across his face. "Kimzilla!"

Kim stared at Ron open-mouthed, then began to laugh. Ron joined in, which was a mistake, because moments later, now off his guard, he was subjected to another tickle attack. And this time, Kim showed no mercy. Ron finally escaped Kim's assault. He didn't want to leave, but he was expected at Bueno Nacho. He held Kim for a moment, then kissed her on the nose. "I'm sorry I have to go."

"I am too." She smiled at him. "Ron?"

"Yeah?"

"Thanks for the best Christmas ever."

"You're welcome, KP."

"And Ron?"

"Yeah?"

"I love you so much."

"I know," he answered, leaning in and giving her a kiss, willing to risk being a little late to Bueno Nacho …

VIII.

"KP! What are you doing here?" He asked, rising from his chair. It was the middle of the afternoon on Christmas Day. Ron hadn't expected to see her until late that night.

She smiled. "Consider this your second Christmas surprise. Besides, I was missing my Nacho Boy. So what's that?" she asked, noticing the book on Ron's desk.

"Huh? Uh, nothing." Ron replied, clumsily trying to conceal his reading material.

"Nice try, Ron."

"It's a secret," he said defensively.

"You know how much I hate secrets," Kim purred.

"Well, sorry, but I'm not gonna tell … Oh, no fair, KP," Ron protested as Kim went into full puppy dog pout mode. "Stop, stop," he said waving his hands. "Here." He handed her the book.

"_Science for Idiots_ …" she murmured before she looked at Ron, filled with curiosity.

"I wanted to have some clue as to what you do with those nanothingies and computer gizmoes. So, I, uh, I've been doing some reading …" he said self-consciously, suddenly feeling foolish and wholly inadequate. There was no way he could ever be an intellectual companion for her. He felt stupid, and stared glumly at his shoes, then felt Kim wrap her arms around him.

"That is so sweet, Ron." She leaned her forehead against his.

"Really? I mean, Kim, doesn't it bother you that I'm not exactly Einstein …"

"No, it doesn't. I don't want Einstein. I want you. And did I tell you that what you're doing is not only sweet, but it's sexy, too?" she asked as she leaned in to give him a long, slow kiss.

"Fusion?" he gasped breathlessly, when they finally pulled apart.

"Mmmm. You are a good student," she said, running her fingers through Ron's hair. "But I think you should do some more work in this area."

"I may need a tutor," Ron said, grinning.

"Lucky for you," Kim replied, "I'm available …"

IX.

Later that evening, Ron was at his desk, ostensibly reviewing some supply order forms, but in reality musing on how good his Christmas holiday had been despite all the time he had spent at Bueno Nacho over the last two days. A huge smile spread across his face as he recalled how little sleep he and Kim got the previous night, then her midday "tutoring." Ron was beginning to happily think of what lay in store for later that evening when he heard the yelling out front; he rose from his chair and went out to investigate.

"What's going … "

Ron stopped mid-sentence. Ahmed and Rajiv, the two teens working the night shift, looked like deer caught in the headlights of an oncoming tractor trailer. That was because neither of them had actually ever seen a real gun before, let alone one pointed at them from the other side of the counter in Bueno Nacho.

_

* * *

TBC …_


	5. Chapter 5

Author's notes, thanks, etc. are at the end of the chapter. Please read 'em. However, I know you want to dive right in and find out what's going down at BN …

* * *

I.

Ron saw that the person holding the gun was more of a teen than a man. Not that that would matter if he decided to shoot. He also noted that the youth seemed jittery. That could be good or bad, Ron decided. He might chicken out. Or he might be trigger happy.

"You. Put your hands up and get over with those two," the teen ordered, trying to sound tough, but betraying a sense of nervousness.

It was clear to Ron that their visitor was a rookie; he'd read the manual and watched the video from Corporate about situations like this. "Okay, pal …" Ron replied, moving towards his two employees. Along the way, he stepped on the panic button, alerting the security company, and thus the police, that help was needed at Bueno Nacho.

Ron's first priority was ensuring that nobody was hurt. He could see the two kids were terrified. He was too; he wasn't ashamed to admit to himself that he had a strong desire to wet his pants. But he was responsible for the boys' safety, and so didn't have the luxury of being scared. Besides, he really didn't want to explain the whole pants thing to Kim when he got home. _If I get home_, he thought to himself. He didn't want to be melodramatic, but he knew that people had died during robberies of fast food restaurants.

"Give me the cash in the register. And the safe, too."

Ron looked dumbly at the robber, surprised that he knew Bueno Nacho had a safe. The teen smirked. "I worked in one of these dumps. You got a safe."

"Okay, just stay cool."

"Don't tell me what to do, loser!" the teen snapped. Then, to make his point, he fired a shot at the ceiling. Rajiv and Ahmed flinched.

Ron opened the cash register and removed the money. He began putting it on to the counter. "Here ya go. I've gotta go out back; that's where the safe is."

"Don't try anything funny, or I'll waste one of these froobs."

Ron was sure Rajiv and Ahmed were about to cry. "Stay cool, guys. It'll be all right. He just wants the money." _I hope_, he thought.

Ron went back to his office and opened the safe. He prayed that Gun Dude, as he found himself thinking of his unwanted guest, would just leave after he took the cash.

II.

Sergeant Ron Rieger was sitting in his cruiser two blocks from Bueno Nacho when the call came in over the radio.

"_Is there a Middleton unit available for a 10-33 Hold-Up at the Bueno Nacho?_" the dispatcher asked.

Rieger reached down and retrieved the radio mic from its cradle. "This is Unit Y-14, I'm en route; ETA, 30 seconds."

"_Copy, Y-14 en route. Is there an additional unit to cover Y-14?_"

"Adam-1," Chief Hobble replied in his thick Irish brogue. "I'll cover Y-14; I'm about two minutes out."

"_Copy, Adam-1 and Y-14 en route to Bueno Nacho._"

Returning the mic to its cradle, Rieger activated his overhead lights and floored the cruiser, arriving at the scene a short time later; he was soon joined by Chief Hobble.

III.

Gun Dude cursed when he noticed the flashing lights of the squad car in the lot. Ron, emerging from the office with the cash from the safe, also saw the lights, and hoped the robber would just give up.

He wasn't going to be so lucky.

Gun Dude was now panicking. He moved suddenly, catching Ron off guard, and grabbed his arm. He pulled Ron close and put the gun to Ron's head.

Ron gulped. "Okay, now what?"

"Shut up! I'm thinking."

"Here's an idea …"

The gunman pressed the barrel against Ron's temple. Ron began to think of Kim, trying to calm himself.

"I said shut up!"

"Let the guys go," Ron said, as calmly as he could. "They can tell the cops you're in here and you have a hostage. Then you can, uh, negotiate!"

"Why don't I just keep all three of you?"

"If I were you, I'd like my odds more if there were just one person to watch …"

"This some sorta trick?" Gun Dude asked skeptically.

Ron rolled his eyes. "Uh, chief, you've got a gun pointed at my head. I'm not gonna fool around." _I'm just trying to get Rajiv and Ahmed out of here,_ he thought.

The robber jerked his head towards the door. "Okay, punks, go. Tell the cops not to try anything or this guy gets it."

Rajiv and Ahmed stood rooted to the floor, paralyzed with fear.

"Go. NOW!" Ron yelled, shocking them from their trance, and sending them out of the restaurant.

IV.

The police weren't the only ones heading to the fast food restaurant. The _Middleton Evening News_ regularly scanned the police channels. When they heard what was happening at Bueno Nacho, they dispatched Tricia Labowski and a news truck.

The police quickly blocked off the surrounding streets. But that didn't stop people from gathering around the perimeter of the incident area.

The circus had come to Middleton.

V.

"Well, it's been a pleasure crushing all of you. Again." Kim said smugly, having just run the science category of _Strategories_. Her family, more than anyone else, had seen the transformation she had undergone since she became involved with Ron. Kim was happy, and at times even relaxed. She smiled and laughed. Yet she remained hypercompetitive and could still be insufferable when she was winning, as was evidenced by the way she was reveling in her board game triumph.

Tim snorted. "Good to see there's a bit of the Dragon Lady left in there"

"Yeah, all that kissy face with Ron this morning. Ugh. Sis is going soft!" Jim added, causing her to blush.

"Kim and Ron, sitting in a tree …" the twins began chanting, much to their parents' amusement. It had been quite some time since their three children had gotten along so well.

"Tweebs!" Kim tried snarling, before she began laughing, too. She got up, hugged her brothers and kissed her parents. "I should be going so I can get the apartment ready before I pick up Ron."

"… first comes looooove, then comes marriage …. Then come tweebs in a baby carriage!"

"Oh, God, shoot me now!" Kim mock-groaned, while actually enjoying the idea of having children with Ron. She continued to think about that as she left the house and went to her car, anticipating spending the final hours of Christmas with Ron in his studio — no, in their home. Kim found herself smiling at that. _Our home. Spankin',_ she thought as she drove to Bueno Nacho to pick him up.

She was surprised when she saw the gathering crowd blocking the street up ahead.

She honked her horn, but people didn't move. She rolled down the window. "What's going on?" she asked a teenager.

"Hostage situation at Bueno Nacho!" the youth replied enthusiastically. "There's …"

Kim didn't hear any more; she jumped out of the car, not even bothering to shut the door or get the keys, and began pushing through to the front of the crowd, to Bueno Nacho. And Ron.

VI.

After Kim left, James and Ann decided to watch the evening news. They were shaken by the live report they were watching.

"Ron …" James muttered.

"James, if anything happens to him …"

"I know," he said. Kim's parents had become quite fond of Ron. They didn't want him to be harmed. And they knew what Ron meant to their daughter. They feared what would happen if she lost him, especially under circumstances like this.

VII.

Jim and Tim had left shortly after Kim, having to return to base and facing the prospect of a very long drive. They turned on the radio and heard the news of what was happening at Bueno Nacho. They quickly made a decision. It really wasn't hard to do, though there might be some serious fallout. They liked Ron a lot, even though they didn't know him very well. And even if they'd had a rocky relationship with their big sister over the years, they still loved her.

Jim withdrew his pocket supercomputer and began hacking away, gaining access to the Middleton Police Department's voice and data networks. He grinned.

"Remember Officer Hobble?"

"Yeah," Tim, who was driving, responded.

"Well, he's chief now. And guess what else …"

VIII.

Kim surveyed the scene. The _Middleton Evening News_ truck had been joined by two others. Lights for newscasts had been set up. And a helicopter hovered overhead. Middleton wasn't accustomed to this kind of excitement, especially on Christmas Night. It all struck Kim as surreal and angered her. These people were voyeurs and parasites, looking for cheap thrills; they weren't interested in Ron or whoever else might be inside. She began throwing elbows and shoving people out of her way as she approached the barrier.

She ducked under the yellow police tape and began running towards the restaurant, driven by instinct more than thought. She was quickly intercepted by Rieger.

"Whoa, where do you think you're going?"

"Please, officer. My boyfriend. He's inside."

Rieger looked at the woman. He knew her. At least by sight. She had been a high school classmate, though she didn't remember that. One of the Queen Bees. The head cheerleader. One of the stuck-up ones. He'd seen her in the papers and on TV. She was now some hot-shot scientist. Married to Mankey, he thought. But now with a boyfriend. Divorced or having an affair? Rieger didn't care; it was none of his concern.

"Please, Ron," Kim said pleadingly as she recognized her old classmate. "I won't get in the way. I can help. I'm a doctor."

Rieger looked at Kim. He sensed that this wasn't the aloof girl he'd known a decade earlier. This was someone vulnerable, and very, very worried about someone she obviously cared about a great deal. "Follow me."

IX.

Rieger and Kim reached the command post, which happened to be Chief Hobble's car. He was talking on a cell phone. Kim looked over the roof of the car and into the restaurant. She gasped as she saw the gunman, who was also talking on a phone, holding a weapon to Ron's head. They were looking directly at her. Seeing Ron in such danger, she wanted to cry. But she knew Ron, being Ron, would then immediately begin worrying about her. Right now, he needed her to help him stay calm. She wanted to rush in, save him, but knew she couldn't. So she did the one thing she knew she could do: she returned his gaze and didn't let it go.

X.

_Okay. I got Rajiv and Ahmed out of here. Maybe miracles do happen on Christmas_. _Don't think Rabbi Adler would like to know I thought that … At least if this guy pulls the trigger, I'll have seen Kim one more time. Jeez, am I selfish. I don't want her to see that happen … Don't think that way, Stoppable, _Ron thought as he looked at Kim._ You're getting out of here. Somehow. You're going to be with Kim. And that's all there is to it._

XI.

Chief Hobble put down his phone and looked at Rieger.

"Our suspect's a novice. Doesn't know what he wants or why. But he obviously hasn't hurt the hostage yet." Hobble looked at Kim; she was vaguely familiar. "Who's this?" he asked, sounding annoyed.

"I'm Kim Possible," she said, not looking at the police officer. "And the hostage has a name. It's Ron Stoppable. And he's my boyfriend."

Hobble swore. Just what he needed: an emotional girlfriend. He already had two shell-shocked teens on his hands.

Guessing the police officer's thoughts, Kim added, "Don't worry, Chief. I'm not going to go all freaky on you"

The icy tenor of her voice convinced Hobble she wasn't posturing.

XII.

Tim and Jim were standing behind Bueno Nacho, their backs against the wall. They had found the door they were looking for.

"Hobble, this is TJ1. We are in position."

"Copy, TJ1. We have heard from the suspect. He's on edge. There is one hostage. He's unharmed but is being held at gunpoint."

Tim cursed. They never made it easy. But that's why they paid him and his brother the big bucks.

"Copy Hobble."

"TJ1, proceed with extraction. Repeat, proceed with extraction."

"Copy Hobble. Commencing extraction now.

XIII.

"I didn't know Middleton had a hostage rescue team," Kim, once again looking towards Ron in Bueno Nacho, said, having overheard the conversation.

"Uh, it's actually called a SWAT team and they're, uh, new, Ms. Possible," Hobble informed her.

Hobble had been surprised when the call came in from what would prove to be an untraceable number; the caller knew all about his time in the Marines, and said enough to convince the chief that he and his partner had experience in this kind of situation. Hobble also knew enough not to ask for names. He'd figured out that whoever was calling was CIA or military, knew what he was doing, and knew that the less he told the police, the better. The chief also knew that the less he knew, the less he could tell the press, when the inevitable questions began to come. But right now, he was willing to deal with that problem if it meant the hostage was brought out safely.

XIV.

Jim watched his brother finish his work on the lock. Not for the first time, he mused at how easy — and lucrative — it would be for them to disappear with all the gadgets they had and become master criminals. They'd once actually talked about what they could do and realized that if they really wanted to, they could take over the world. They, of course, were not the only ones to reach that conclusion. Someone in the government had been keeping an eye on them ever since word began to spread a decade earlier of the two boy geniuses who were having articles about things like silicon phase disruptors published in peer-reviewed science journals — when they weren't experimenting with J200 rocket fuel. In their senior year of high school, Tim and Jim were approached by the CIA, Global Justice, and the Navy. Each offered to put them through college and then put them on the payroll. Tim and Jim accepted the Navy's offer when they were guaranteed that they would be able to use their inventions in the field after they graduated from Annapolis. That, plus the cool uniforms, won them over. CIA wore civvies. And the GJ guys, well, they dressed like dorks.

Tim and Jim were now officially part of the Naval Warfare Systems Development Command. That, however, was just a cover that offered the side benefit of letting them mess around in a lab. Their real assignment was as a black ops unit of the Navy SEALs that operated under its own code name: Team Possible. The arrangement worked well for everyone. People in Washington didn't have to wonder about Tim and Jim trying to take over the world. And Tim and Jim got to help people, do cool stuff, play with their "toys," and date really hot women.

They shouldn't have been at Bueno Nacho; what they were doing violated all sorts of regulations and laws, starting with the Posse Comitatus Act, which prohibits American armed forces from conducting operations on domestic soil. But they also knew that the life of the man their sister loved, the man who was helping her find real happiness for the first time in years, was at stake. And as far as the twins were concerned, even if they and their sibling had had a strained relationship over the years, there was no question: Dragon Lady took precedence over Uncle Sam.

XV.

_He's smiling at me!_ Kim thought in amazement. She flashed him a huge smile in return. Then, she reached behind her head, removed her barrette, and shook out her hair. She knew Ron liked it when she did that.

XVI.

Ron's goofy grin only grew larger as he watched Kim's hair fly. He knew what she was doing and he loved her for it. _It's so flippy_, he thought, feeling a deep calm settle over him.

"What are you smiling at, loser?"

"Nothing, chief. Just trying to keep my spirits up. You know …"

"SHUT UP! You talk too much!" Gun Dude barked, sounding increasingly edgy.

Ron began to worry. He knew he was dealing with an amateur.

XVII.

"Kim?"

Reluctantly, she turned to Ron Rieger.

"Sorry, I know what you're doing …"

Kim blushed.

"… but one of the guys who was in there asked to talk with you."

Kim looked back to Ron, then followed Rieger to a cruiser. The two teens were sitting in the back seat. One climbed out.

"Dr. Possible?" Rajiv stammered.

"Yes …" she thought he looked familiar. Most of them did by now. "It's …"

"Rajiv."

"What's up?"

"I just wanted to tell you. The boss. He got us out of there. Offered himself as a hostage. I'm sorry we left him …"

Kim saw the teen was about to lose it. _He feels guilty_, she thought. "Rajiv, it's okay. Ron knew what he was doing."

"But Dr. Possible, if he doesn't …" The young man broke down. Kim grimaced, not wanting to contemplate the implications of "if he doesn't …"

"He's coming out, Rajiv," she said softly but confidently. "I know it. Ron won't let us down. He won't …" she said as she embraced the crying teen.

XVIII.

Tim and Jim quietly eased the door open, then crawled into the rear of the restaurant. Like ninjas, they made their way through the food preparation area. Once behind the counter, they tossed smoke grenades over to the other side. Both Gun Dude and Ron were caught completely by surprise.

Ron didn't know what was going on, but he took advantage of the moment of confusion to make his move. He reached up and wrested the gun from Gun Dude's hand, knocking the weapon away, before taking his captor's arm, which he twisted viciously, provoking an animal-like cry. Ron then flipped the teen onto the floor.

Tim and Jim, wearing infrared goggles, saw this unfold as they rushed around the counter, their directed energy weapons drawn. They were impressed by Ron's initiative. He was a rank amateur, but he'd clearly been paying attention in those kung fu lessons he was taking with their sister. With the gun away from Ron's head and Ron out of the way, they were free to shoot Ron's attacker. Tim had the better angle; he took aim and fired at the assailant, stunning the youth.

XIX.

Kim grew tense when the inside of the restaurant was obscured by smoke. She prayed that the SWAT team knew what it was doing.

XX.

_Okay, this night has officially gone from scary to level ten weirdness_, Ron thought, as the two figures emerged from behind the counter with futuristic looking weapons. He saw one of them fire at Gun Dude. Then, they quickly retreated back behind the counter and disappeared, leaving Ron standing in the smoke-filled restaurant, wondering what had just happened.

XXI.

Ron walked out of Bueno Nacho into the night air. It was bitterly cold, and he was wearing a short-sleeved shirt, but he didn't care. He was free. He looked towards Kim, and saw she was running to him; he wanted to respond in kind, but couldn't, as his knees began to feel wobbly and his hands began trembling.

She pulled him close, sensing his distress, and embraced him, gently stroking his hair.

"I'm here, Ron. You're safe. It's over."

"Th-thanks for being here, KP. I, I can't tell you how much seeing you meant to me."

"Hey, you once said you had my back. Well, I've got yours," she murmured before kissing him.

XXII.

The police found the robber unconscious in Bueno Nacho. Ron gave them a brief statement. He tried to avoid the media, but failed. After they heard about what Ron did for Rajiv and Ahmed, they insisted on talking with him. Rieger suggested to Kim that she encourage Ron to give them their interviews, since they wouldn't leave Ron alone until they got what they wanted. This was too big a story.

So Ron, with Kim close by his side, approached the press, spoke for a few moments, and then excused himself, saying he wanted to spend what was left of Christmas with his girlfriend. Rieger gave Kim and Ron a ride back to the apartment and also offered to collect Kim's car for her, assuming it hadn't been stolen by now.

As Kim climbed out of the police cruiser, Rieger called her name.

"Yes, Ron?"

He grinned. "Glad to see things turned out okay," he offered, jerking his head towards Ron. She sensed he meant something more than this evening.

"So am I. For a stuck-up Queen Bee, I did do all right, didn't I?" she asked, smiling warmly.

Rieger chuckled. "You're okay, Possible. See ya around." And with that, he drove off.

Kim then took Ron's hand and led him into their home.

XXIII.

"Mmm. Good morning."

Ron opened his eyes to see a dazzling smile beneath sparkling green eyes framed by a riot of red hair.

"Hey," he replied tenderly, pulling Kim in for a kiss. He felt the warmth of her body against his and felt at peace, the events of the previous evening now seeming distant.

Ron noticed that he and Kim were a tangle of sheets, their clothes strewn about the floor. He grinned as he ran his fingers through her hair. "You, Doctor, are incredible."

"You're not so bad yourself, mister."

"No, I'm serious. I mean, how did you know to do that?"

"I am a trained medical professional, you know."

"Oh, so any patient would get that treatment …"

"No!" she replied indignantly, before giggling. "Only you," she murmured, as she began nibbling his ear.

When they'd returned to the apartment Ron had been exhausted, his danger-induced adrenaline rush having long worn off. Kim had gone to the little kitchen to make some herbal tea for them; by the time the water was boiling, Ron had fallen asleep in the armchair. She quietly opened the futon and readied it for sleeping, thinking to rouse Ron, but then decided against waking him. She draped the blanket over him, kissed him on the forehead, then kicked off her shoes and climbed into bed.

The clock said 2:48 when Kim was awakened by the sound of Ron screaming, his hand on his right temple. She immediately jumped up and ran to him, putting her arms around him.

"Ron, what is it? I'm here," she said, concern infusing her words as she held her trembling boyfriend. She led him to the bed and hugged him.

His breathing was labored and he was sweating. Slowly, he began to calm down. "Oh man. I, I dreamed I was back at Bueno Nacho. He was there, he had the gun to my head, and, and he pulled the … Oh geez," Ron whispered. "KP, I was so scared …"

"It's okay, Ron. It's okay to be scared. But don't forget: you were brave, too, Ron. You were a hero."

"KP, I was ready to pee my pants," he said, his words laced with shame.

"But you didn't, Ron," Kim said, holding him close. "You got those kids out. You stayed strong; I saw it. So it's okay that you were scared. It just means you're smart, too."

Kim noticed that Ron was still touching his temple. "Kim, the barrel, it was cold …"

"Shhh, Ron. Shhh," Kim said as she took his hand from his temple. She then began to gently rub that spot with her fingers, then kissed it tenderly. Then, to Ron's surprise, Kim began to take off her shirt.

"K-KP, what are you doing …" he asked, confused.

"When you reach to touch your temple, when you think of it, I want you to think of me, doing this …"

Soon they were bonding with an urgency and intensity that was consuming. They made love with abandon that night, and it wasn't until the sun began to rise that they actually fell asleep.

XXIV.

It was almost noon.

Kim removed Ron's arm from around her shoulder and threw off the sheet. She got up, allowing Ron to admire her, and went to retrieve his Christmas present.

"Whatever's in this box won't be as exciting as you," he said, leering and grinning at Kim.

"You are a bad boy!"

"You love it."

"Yes, I do," she purred. "Now open!"

He tore off the paper from the box, then removed the lid.

"Oh, Kim. This is … how?"

"Ned helped."

"KP, it's … oh man, this is great."

He was holding a picture in a silver frame on which the words "Nacho Boy and the Dragon Lady" had been engraved. He thought the inscription was a hoot. But what really moved him was the grainy black and white photo, shot from above from a security camera. It clearly showed Kim and Ron at the counter at Bueno Nacho. And the time/date stamp revealed that the picture was taken the day they made their introductions.

"Thanks, KP," he said, noticing that she was beaming. He gave her a kiss, then got up, allowing her to ogle him. He knew he wasn't as fit as Kim, and so he could be self-conscious. But he'd been trying to get into better shape, while learning to accept her assertions that she loved him for who he was, not how he looked. He presented her with two boxes, one cube-shaped, the other long and thin.

"Which should I open first?" Kim asked, practically bouncing with excitement.

"The small one," Ron answered.

Kim complied. "Oh, Ron, they're beautiful," she cooed, looking at the small pearl earrings. She began putting them on. Ron found this to be incredibly sexy, and Kim smiled as she noticed just how he was reacting.

"Down boy!" she teased.

"Be nice, or I'll take the other one back."

"So not going to happen," she said airily, before she removed its wrapping. "Ron! You shouldn't have. This must have cost you a fortune."

"No, it didn't. The earrings are real. The necklace isn't. But it's just an IOU until I can replace them with the real thing."

Kim threw her arms around Ron. "Don't even think of it. I love them." Kim pulled away and held the necklace, then looked coyly at Ron. "Would you …?"

He took the string of faux pearls from her, then draped it around her neck. As he closed the clasp, she wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him down onto her.

They had a most enjoyable afternoon.

XXV.

Both Kim and Ron were surprised by how well their new living arrangements were working even though Kim had been on her own for nearly a year and Ron had never lived with anyone else other than his parents. They had the occasional spat about toilet seats left up and tooth paste caps left off, but on the whole things went smoothly, and they adjusted to sharing a home. Ron enjoyed pampering Kim, always making sure that she had a good breakfast before she left for the lab and a homemade lunch packed in her briefcase. Kim kept the studio tidy and, on nights when Ron worked the late shift at Bueno Nacho, had special … treats waiting for him. They knew the situation couldn't go on forever, though. The place was just too small for two people. It was Kim who finally broached the topic.

"I'll miss having you here, KP," Ron sighed, knowing she was right. There wasn't enough room; their cozy studio would sooner or later become a divorce box.

Kim took a deep breath, as if she was readying herself to jump from an airplane.

"Ron, I'd like you to come with me."

"Huh?"

"I still want to live with you. I thought a condo — with a killer kitchen for you. There are some nice new ones near Mom and Dad."

Ron slumped. "KP, I can't afford real estate. You know that."

Kim saw the dejected look on Ron's face. It was his "failure face" and while she rarely saw it, when she did, it saddened her.

"Ron, I can." Sensing he was about to protest, Kim added, "And you can contribute what you currently pay in rent to the mortgage."

Ron sat quietly for what to Kim seemed an eternity. "You sure about this, KP?"

"Buying a place together? I'm the one with all the bon-diggity degrees, aren't I?"

"I mean … us."

"What are you talking about?" Kim asked, startled. She thought everything had been going so well for them; that was why she was ready to make this long-term commitment to a common future.

"KP, I love you. But …"

"But what?" she asked, worry tingeing her voice as she began to fear what Ron might be about to say.

"KP, you're so smart and successful and beautiful and you're talking about our buying a place but really you'd be buying the place and I'm just a manager of a Bueno Nacho who will never be able to afford to buy anything and I'm scared that you'll wake up someday and be bored with me because I'm stupid and I'd understand …" Ron trailed off and sat, hanging his head. He'd done it. He'd given voice to his deepest insecurities.

They were sitting on the futon. Kim wrapped her arms around Ron and nuzzled him.

"Ron, why are you worried all of a sudden? You know I love you."

"The conference thing." Kim had been invited to give an address at a prestigious gathering in Hawaii of scientists and researchers. She invited Ron to join her, thinking the two of them could use a break from what had been a very cold, snowy winter. And she thought having Ron along would make the whole thing a lot more fun. "There are going to be all these guys better suited for you. People you can discuss your work with. Smart people. Not losers like me."

Kim sighed. "Ron Stoppable, look at me," she ordered, placing her hand beneath his chin and lifting his face so his eyes met hers. "You are _not_ a loser. You _are _my boyfriend. And my best friend. You keep me in check. You're brave and funny and sweet and kind and fun to be with, and when I was lost in my bitterness you led me back to happiness. And I think you're a hottie. So what if you're not Einstein? I bet Einstein couldn't cook the way you do," She said with a warm smile. Then, giving him a hug, she added, "Ron, I believe in you. Don't sell yourself short. I think you're pretty amazing."

"Really?"

"You've tamed Kimzilla, haven't you?"

A sheepish grin began to spread across Ron's face. "You must think I'm ridiculous."

"No, I don't, Ron. There have been times that I've worried you'd grow tired of me," she admitted. Kim's fear had been that Ron would grow tired of a research-obsessed scientist whose primary recreational activity was clothes shopping.

"Not gonna happen, KP. Ever." Ron retorted, thinking of the movies they went to, the conversations they had, the kung fu they were learning together, and all of the many other things he'd come to enjoy doing with his girlfriend.

"Then you should believe me when I say the same to you."

Kim saw the relief on Ron's face.

"So, you really want to get a place together?"

Kim smiled and nodded. "I do, Ron." Then she gave him a lusty smile. "Besides, you don't think after shacking up with you I'm going to be able to get by without 24 hour access to my Taco Boy Toy, do you?"

Ron grinned, then laid Kim back on the futon. "Taco Boy Toy this, Dragon Lady …"

_TBC …_

* * *

I continue to be astounded by the response to this story. My gratitude to all of you for reading. 

Thanks to campy, JMAN2.0, The Odd Little Turtle, spectre666, mattb3671, daywlakr82, recon228, The Halfa Wannabe, Charles Gray, swiglo3000, Knottaclue, Theta-Alpha-One, Yuri Sisteble, SirDucksworthy, Jerzrianna2.0, Commander Argus, Harufu, Zaratan, The Incredible Werekitty, jasminevr, JPMod, TexasDad, conan98002, happyendingsmaybe, JeanieBeanie33, nmorgendorffer, Big B, zipporahvulcan, MtnRon, drakwolfstoppable, captainkodak1, Scoutcraft Piratess, Drakken's Woman, HorizonFilm, little-n-lost, Morsamare, Ace Ian Combat, and Dixon-San for reviewing and to everyone who has added _Nacho Boy_ to their favs and alerts lists.

Special thanks to campy of his usual excellent proof-reading and beta services and to guest beta reader recon228 for serving as my police lingo and procedural consultant.

You should check out Recon228's _Thin Blue Line and Loss of Innocence: Redux_. They're bon-diggity good reads.

And, if you're interested in what I've got in store for you when I've completed _Nacho Boy_, go to my dA web page, which you can access via my author profile, and check out a preview of _Kim Possible: The Next Generation._

Finally, you saw it on KP, Disney owns it.


	6. Chapter 6

Thanks to qtpie235, The Halfa Wannabe, GargoyleSama, Zaratan, JPMod, mattb3671, spectre666, jasminevr, kemiztri, Ace Ian Combat, campy, JeanieBeanie33, momike, Yuri Sisteble, JMAN2.0, conan98002, TexasDad, The Incredible Werekitty, nmorgendorffer, DragonMaster4381, surfost, Jezrianna2.0, Dixon-San, Theta-Alpha-One, Lonestarr, IncrediRaider8, Scoutcraft Piratess, little-n-lost, recon228, NeatScreenName, The Odd Little Turtle and Go-Colts for reviewing. Thanks, too, to those of you have added _Nacho Boy_ to your favs and alert lists – and to everyone for reading.

Special thanks, and a chimarito combo, to campy for his beta-reading and proofreading.

By the way, if you are the only Kim Possible fan to have never seen _Gorilla Fist_, it will be aired on DC on Nov. 18 at 7:30 as part of a KP marathon. This means that the last remaining unaired episode, the one we actually want to see here in the good ol' US of A, _And the Mole Rat will be CGI,_ should be shown some time in early 2006. Sigh.

If you saw it on KP, Disney owns it. Not that they appreciate what they have …

* * *

I.

Ron looked over at Kim; she was nervously drumming the steering wheel as she drove towards the attorney's office for the closing.

"KP, pull over."

"What?" she said, sounding distracted.

"I said, 'pull over'. Now, please."

"But Ron, we'll be late," she said as she looked at the clock on the dashboard.

"Don't care. Pull over."

Kim sighed and did as Ron asked.

"Okay, what is it?" she asked, sounding a bit agitated.

"What's bugging you?"

"Nothing, Ron …"

"Don't give me that, Kim. You've been skittish the last couple of days. And last night you were thrashing about in bed."

Kim grinned at Ron. "So, what's unusual about that, Ron? We do that a lot in bed!"

He smiled warmly at her, but then let a concerned look spread over his face. "Nice try, KP. But you were already sleeping. As someone I love likes to say: spill."

Kim sighed again and stared out the windshield. She wished Ron couldn't read her so well. She was afraid that he'd take what she was going to say the wrong way. "I'm scared, Ron."

He didn't need her to tell him what was causing her to be scared. "We don't have to do this."

"But I want to. You know that, don't you?"

"Yeah, I do, KP. But just because you want to do something doesn't mean you ought to."

Kim groaned. "Thanks, Dad."

"Look, KP, this is huge. For both of us. You think I'm not nervous? I've never bought anything more expensive than a five-year-old car. And now I'm going to buy a condo with you. And I don't even have to deal with memories of what it's like to buy a house with someone and then have everything go south. I don't blame you for being scared."

Kim looked at her boyfriend. "Ron, I just feel terrible. I love you. And I trust you. Yet I feel like, like I'm haunted by Josh, by his betrayal. This, this is such a big step for us. W-what if things go wrong …" she whispered, her eyes beginning to tear up.

_Tell me about it_, Ron thought. He had at first wondered why they were even going to take out a mortgage. Kim could have bought the new place outright, on her own, and in her own name. But she had talked about the low cost of money and how she could better invest her cash elsewhere. That all sounded fine to Ron, but he knew there was something else going on. He knew that Kim wanted him to feel invested in the place, and she wanted to do something tangible to cement their relationship. He knew she wasn't ready to marry him; he knew she still had issues to work through. But buying a place together seemed like a good way to say, "We're in it for the long haul."

"Kim, I can't tell you what's going to happen in the future. I can only tell you how I feel. You do know I love you with all my heart?"

Kim looked at Ron, and with a smile, nodded.

"Good. Like I told you a while back, always remember that." Ron then took a deep breath. "But maybe we're not ready to take this step. That doesn't mean we're bad people or that there's anything wrong with our relationship. You know I'll still love you. You can buy the place on your own. And if you need some space, I'd be cool with staying in the studio …"

Kim looked at him with a pained expression on her face.

"… not that I want to. I have to confess that I've grown accustomed to having a bon-diggity babe in my house," he admitted with a grin that made her feel especially desirable. "KP, whatever you decide to do, you mean the world to me. In fact, you are my world. And if it isn't today, I hope that someday in the future we will make a home together."

Kim looked at Ron for a long time. "Ron," she said softly. "We've already made a home together. I don't want to give that up. Now or ever." She reached over and took his hand. As if willing her demons into exile, she said confidently, "I want to do this. Are you still willing to?"

Ron, who had been holding Kim's hand, lifted it to his lips and kissed it. "Yeah, I am, KP."

II.

Kim was sitting on the floor of the living room of the new condo, decorating magazines and color swatches spread out before her, talking to Ron. She looked up; a frown began to form on her face. Ron had his back to her and was rummaging through a box.

"Ron! You haven't heard a word I've said," she said, sounding peeved.

"Not true, KP," he replied as he continued his search.

"Don't give me that, Ron Stoppable. I can see you're …"

Ron turned around and looked directly at Kim. "Quote: I think the linen white would be a perfect choice for the guest bedroom. It is SO versatile and would give us lots of decorating options. I could use different sheets and comforters …" Ron continued repeating Kim's words verbatim, right down to the inflection and tone, for the next five minutes. "… so, what do you think? Ron! You haven't heard a word I've said. End quote."

Kim stared at Ron, open-mouthed. "Ron … I, you … how?"

He grinned. "Dunno, I can only do it with you and Snowman Hank, though. Kind of wild, huh?"

"Way wild," she answered with a sigh, conceding defeat. "So, what do you think?"

"I'm all about linen white," he said enthusiastically. "As long as we can use the _Fearless Ferret_ sheets on the bed."

Kim shook her head. She was amused by Ron's devotion to the forty-year-old TV show. She recalled his reaction when she gave him the _Fearless Ferret_ DVD set; one would have thought she'd given him a winning lottery ticket. "Nuh uh," she said.

"Aww, c'mon."

Then she moved over to him and put her arms around his neck. "I thought we'd use them in our room. You never know when I might want to ferret out some fun …"

"Boo …" Ron began to exclaim, until he was cut off by a kiss.

III.

"What's wrong, Kimmie?" Ann Possible asked over her salad. She was delighted when her daughter called to ask her to lunch. Ever since Kim and Ron had become serious, Ann noted, Kim seemed to find more time for her family. There was no question her daughter was still driven and too easily lost in her work, but she was actually taking time to do things other than be in her lab. Not needing to hide from the pain of a failed marriage was making a tremendous difference in Kim's life.

"It's Ron."

That was the last thing Ann Possible wanted to hear from Kim. She had so wanted this relationship to work out. She and James had been thrilled when Kim and Ron bought the condo, seeing that as a sign of how solid their relationship really was.

Kim saw the pained expression on her mother's face. "Mom, it's nothing like that. We still love each other and I couldn't imagine life without him."

Ann let out a sigh of relief.

"Then what is it?"

"I don't know how to say this without sounding like such a jerk, because I really do love Ron. But he's not exactly Stephen Hawking's twin, if you know what I mean."

Ann arched an eyebrow.

"Mom, just listen before you give me that 'I thought I taught you to be better than that' look. I love Ron just as he is. But even though I've told him that time and again, he doesn't really believe me. I thought it was sweet when he began reading the _Science for Idiots_ book. But now he's enrolled in a physics course at Middleton Community College."

"What's wrong with that, Kim? I thought you'd be proud of Ron for trying to improve himself."

"I am, Mom. But he's drowning. Physics just isn't his thing. It's sort of like me and the blender …"

Memories of disasters past caused Ann to shudder.

"…yet he feels inadequate because I can't talk to him about what I do in any real detail. And the conference in Hawaii has him on edge again. He's convinced that when I'm in a room with a bunch of 'brainboys' as he calls them, that I'll wake up and dump him." Kim sighed.

"Have you offered to help him?"

"Yes …"

"Hmmm." Anne looked pensive. "Kimmie, is it possible he took your offer the wrong way?"

Kim snorted. "Possible? Try definite. He essentially accused me of thinking he was too stupid to do the work on his own." She then slumped in her chair. "It probably didn't help that when I first saw his college textbook, I said something about how I remembered using it in Mr. Barkin's 11th grade physics class. He gave me such the look." Kim then sighed. "Considering that he told me how much of a slacker he was in high school, it's really ironic. He just will not let me help him."

"It's a male thing, dear."

"What?"

"Kim, Ron's trying to impress you."

"He doesn't need to impress me. I'm impressed already. I can't fit into some of my favorite clothes anymore because I'm addicted to his cooking and, well, in bed …"

"Too much information, dear …" Ann interjected with a smile. "Kim, this physics thing is a special way for him to say he loves you. It's kind of sweet, really. Most men would just buy you flowers. You found a guy who's trying to talk wave functions with you."

"You're right. And it really is kind of sexy, even if he can't tell the difference between Isaac Newton and a Fig Newton …" she said dreamily.

Ann smiled as she watched her daughter fantasize. "Then you have to let him do this."

"But I can't! I want to help him. And without my help, he's so going to fail, Mom. He can't do this on his own."

"Kim, two things. First, you will never utter those words again. Even if they're true. If you don't let Ron do this, he's never going to overcome his insecurities about not being good enough for you. That said, I do have an idea …"

IV.

"Glad we could meet for a drink, Ron," James said, as he and Ron sat down at the bar.

"Thanks for asking me, Dr. P …"

"Ron, call me James."

"Uh, okay, James." Ron may have been a grown man, but he still felt awkward around Kim's father. Maybe it was the stories about the black hole threats that set him on edge.

They ordered their drinks, James opting for a Lagavulin and Ron an Anchor Steam. They had been talking for a while when James asked, "So, I hear you're taking a physics class at the Community College. Good for you."

"Thanks," Ron said glumly.

"Is everything all right, Ron?"

Ron sat quietly, staring into his beer. He was failing. He just knew that Kim was going to drop him when she realized just how stupid he was. And her father was surely going to think he wasn't good enough for his daughter. All of which pained Ron, because he'd begun to think about proposing. He'd even done some research on restaurants in Honolulu where he might pop the question. But then he'd enrolled in the course, and after just a few meetings of the class all of his insecurities began to resurface and his confidence was shattered. He'd been tempted to drop out, yet he couldn't bring himself to do that. The only thing worse than being stupid, he thought, was being stupid and a quitter. So he'd wind up spending his life alone with an F on his permanent academic record. They could chisel that on his tombstone. 'Ron Stoppable. F in Physics, F in love.'

"No," he finally admitted. "I'm going down. I wanted to be able to share a little bit of Kim's world so I took this class and I am so in over my head it isn't funny. It's been so long since I was in school and I'm not exactly Mensa material …"

James looked at Ron, suspecting he knew what Ron was thinking. That Ron might harbor such thoughts was rather amusing since, in truth, James was very proud of his daughter's boyfriend. He smiled. "How would you like some help?"

"What?"

"Ron, let me go out on a limb here. And please don't take anything I say the wrong way, because I have tremendous respect for you."

Ron looked at Kim's father intently, wondering where this was going.

"You're not cut out for science. You can't hack it, right?" Before Ron said anything, James continued. "You know I have two PhDs?"

Ron nodded.

"You know I almost failed Sociology in college?"

Ron stared at James in amazement.

"I just didn't get it. It was all so – abstract. Not one single equation. All a bunch of touchy feely useless gobbledygook." Ron was impressed by the disdain with which James said all of this.

"So, uh, what did you do?"

"Well, I was dating someone at the time; turned out we were totally incompatible, but we didn't know that then. But boy was she hot!" James saw the expression on Ron's face. "Come on, Ron. I may be a nerdlinger rocket scientist, but I've got hormones, too!" He laughed. "Anyway, Marita helped me through that semester. I'd never needed a tutor before, but she got me through that class …"

"Nice story, James, but totally different situation."

"Why?"

"Your girlfriend had to know you were genius material. I can't go to Kim. It'll just confirm that I'm a dope and, and I don't want Kim to think I'm some kind of loser. James, your daughter is so out of my league … You must wonder why she's even with me."

"Ronald …" That caught Ron's attention. "I know why she's with you. She loves you. And I don't think I'll ever be able to tell you just how happy I am that Kim's with you; I mean that. So you're not going to win a Nobel Prize tomorrow. That's not the only thing in life that's important." James could see Ron was going to protest. "But that's all immaterial. You want to do this for Kim without her help. Well, what if we get you some outside tutoring?"

"I guess I can talk to someone at the College …"

"Actually, Ron, I thought we could do this together. You'll still do all of the work, Ron, but I could help you understand things."

"You'd really do that?"

"It would be my pleasure."

"Thanks, James, I, I don't know what to say …"

"How about you're going to pick up the next round?" James suggested as he waved to the bartender.

V.

"Ron, you seem to be in quite a hurry this morning …"

"Uh, there are some, uh, things I need to take care of before work … See ya later," he said, giving Kim a kiss on the cheek.

She watched him leave the condo, and smiled. Knowing exactly what those things he was going to take care of were, she picked up the phone and placed a call.

"Dad? It's Kim. One hottie physics student is on his way over to you. I just wanted to tell you: You rock in stereo!"

VI.

"_You tamed Kimzilla, didn't you?"_

Ron remembered those words from Kim a few weeks earlier. Recently, though, she'd been a bear to be around. She worked late; she was snappish. Things weren't going well with her project. She'd encountered some sort of roadblock. He'd hoped that the weekend trip to the regional meeting would have provided them with a nice escape; but here he was, sitting alone in the car, driving to Denver.

He was sad and, to be honest, a bit annoyed. She'd backed out only that morning.

"Ron, I'm sorry, but I can't go. I just don't have time."

"Sure, KP, whatever," he replied.

"Ron," she said, sounding exasperated. "Look, I know this meeting is important to you. And I'm proud that you're receiving an award. But I have to deal with this sitch on the project. I'm sorry, but it just can't wait."

"Yeah, I understand," he said.

"I knew you would," she said as she gave him a light peck on the lips.

But in reality, Ron wasn't sure that he did. He may not have really understood what she was doing, but he couldn't imagine that 48 hours was going to make all that much difference in whether her project succeeded or failed. He couldn't help but think, rather sourly, that despite all the nice things Kim said, she just didn't value what he did. _It's not as if anything I do really is important,_ he fumed as he sped down the highway.

VII.

_The Kiminator's in fine form_, thought her assistant Nancy. _I haven't seen her this tweaked since last summer. _Kim had actually been yelling at people the last few days, ranting about her colleagues' incompetence. Now Kim was lashing out at Nancy about some data she'd just reviewed.

Nancy ducked as Kim threw a folder of printouts. The research associate just stared at Kim; as angry as Kim could be, she'd never been one to throw things.

"What are you looking at?" Kim snapped.

"Uh, nothing."

"I'm sorry, Nancy," Kim said, suddenly sounding deflated. "I can't believe I just threw that at you."

"It's okay," Nancy said, noticing Kim's chagrined look.

"It isn't going to work," Kim confessed. "It's not going to work. All this time and effort. For nothing."

"Are you sure?"

"I don't know," she admitted, feeling sorry for herself, as she realized she was confronting professional failure for the first time in her life. She didn't even have Ron to turn to for comfort or a smile, having blown him off so she could struggle with this issue.

Ron. She'd been ignoring him the last few weeks. He'd been a good sport, kept smiling for her, often bringing in delicious meals on the nights when she worked late. But she knew she'd hurt him this morning. She'd crossed a line. She looked at the picture of him she now kept on her desk, then picked up the Bueno Toy.

"Nice work, Possible. Maybe Monkey Boy was right," she muttered. _I've got a guy who loves me like there's no tomorrow_, she thought, _and I'm sitting here on his big weekend worrying about … what? Phase capacitors?_

"You okay?" Nancy asked.

"I'm fine. I was just thinking that maybe I do spend too much time here." She looked at her watch. If she left now, she might just make it to Denver in time for the cocktail reception. She could then drive back afterwards, do some more work tomorrow, then return for the Awards Banquet. She knew Ron probably wouldn't believe her, not now, but she really did want to see him walk up to the front of the room to collect his honor. "Let's call it a day. I'll be back tomorrow at 11:00." _That way, Ron and I can take our time getting up in the morning …_

VIII.

Ron looked out the window; the snow was falling harder. He wanted to call Kim, but he was still peeved and was worried he might say something he'd later regret. He decided to call her before bed. He may have been annoyed with her, but he loved her. Nothing, even her at times disturbing commitment to her research, would change that.

IX.

Kim had always thought of herself as a good driver, one who was aware of everything occurring around her. But in her desire to get to Denver, she didn't fully account for the speed with which driving conditions were deteriorating. She was about twenty minutes from the city limits when she hit the patch of black ice and lost control of the car. She was caught completely off guard, went into a tailspin and slammed into another vehicle.

X.

"You've been doing great work, Ron,"

"Uh, thanks, Art. And thanks for giving me the chance in Middleton."

Ron was at the opening reception, talking with the Regional Vice President.

"Well, you'd done a great job in Riverdale, and what you've done over the last few months has only justified my decision. You're a great site manager, Ron. And you've got a real future with the company."

"Really?"

"I'd like to nominate you for our corporate management training program."

"Wow. That's incredible. But, uh, you know, I never even went to college."

"Well, we can take care of that, too …"

Ron's cell phone began to ring; Kim had finally prevailed upon him to get one. He realized that he'd forgotten to turn if off before coming to the reception and was annoyed at having to interrupt this conversation. He frowned when he saw the caller ID: Denver General Hospital. _Someone must have dialed a wrong number_, he thought. _But if they're trying to find someone, I should let them know …_ "Excuse me," Ron apologized, "I think I should take this."

His colleague nodded and Ron began to walk across the room.

"Hello?"

"Mr. Stoppable?"

"Uh, yeah …" he asked, confused. _Why would the Denver hospital be calling me_? he wondered.

"I'm calling about Kim Possible. She's been in an accident."

XI.

Ron ran into the Emergency Room reception area, shivering. He'd run right from the cocktail party through the lobby and to a cab, ignoring the cold and snow. He told the duty nurse who he was and who he was looking for. She told Ron where Kim was located.

He found her in a bed behind a partially drawn curtain, an IV drip in her arm and a bandage on her forehead. She looked like she'd been punched in both eyes, had a number of bruises and her left arm was in a sling.

"Hey, Beautiful."

She turned to see him and smiled, "Hi there."

Ron pulled up a stool and sat beside her bed and took her hand.

"It looks worse than it is," she said, knowing he'd be worried and curious. "The wrist was sprained, nothing's broken and there were no internal injuries."

"Kim, what happened?"

She ignored his question. "I've been such the jerk lately and you've been so sweet …"

"KP, that's not true …" he interjected. All of his anger and frustration with her had melted away the moment he had heard she'd been in an accident

"Ron, don't try to sweet-talk me. You know it is true. I've been taking you for granted. I knew how important this weekend was to you. My priorities have been all messed up. Josh was right … I do put my work first …" she said looking away from Ron. "Of course, he's still a creep and I should never have married him," she added, smiling at her boyfriend. Then she grew serious. "But even a creep can be right. I don't want to lose you, Ron."

"You're not going to lose me, KP. I'll admit, I was hurt that you weren't going to be here for the meeting, especially tomorrow. This is the one thing I do really well …"

"That's not true, Ron. I can think of a number of things you do very well," she said saucily.

"… and," he continued with a sheepish smile, "I wanted to show off for you."

"That's so sweet, Ron."

Ron reddened. "So, you were driving here for the reception. To be here with me."

She nodded. "I thought you might like to go to your party with some eye candy hanging from your arm."

Ron looked at Kim, bruised, her hair disheveled. He leaned over and gently kissed her on the forehead, then grinned. "The Ronman has eye candy. Oh yeah!" Then he leered, knowing how self-conscious Kim could be about her appearance and how she'd appreciate a little ogling. "I bet that johnny you're wearing is kind of revealing in the back, no? Think I could have a peek?"

Kim giggled. "Maybe later …"

Ron's grin grew even wider. "So, when are they going to let you go?"

"Tomorrow morning. They said they wanted to keep me for observation tonight."

"Fair enough. What time should I be here? I'll drive you back to Middleton."

"You will do no such thing, Ron Stoppable. You have your meeting tomorrow."

"Uh, KP, all things considered, I think I can skip the meeting …"

"Ron. You are staying for the meeting. And you are taking me to that banquet tomorrow."

"You sure, Kim?"

She smiled. "So sure. I planned on driving back to the lab tomorrow, then returning for the dinner. But it looks like I'm going to have to do some clothes shopping. Poor me. And I think a spa treatment might be in order," she said, looking pleased with herself, as if she'd just made some great discovery. Then she grinned at Ron. "Now give me a kiss and get out of here. I need my beauty sleep!"

XII.

Kim didn't care that she looked awful, a bandage over her right eye and two shiners to match. She knew there had been a time when she would have been loath to be seen in public like this, but things had changed. She had changed. She was proud of Ron as he walked up to the podium to accept his award, almost as proud as she was when he introduced her to the Regional V.P., who began to tell her about his hopes for Ron's future with the company. Besides, when Ron had gushed over her outfit and told her how beautiful she was, she could tell that he really meant it, which made her feel beautiful – bruises, bandages, and all.

She had looked admiringly at Ron as the V.P. told her about the management training program he wanted to nominate Ron for and how the company would pay for Ron to earn a college degree. Since the company's headquarters were just 100 miles from Middleton, they wouldn't even have to move, as long as Ron didn't mind a long commute.

"Nice work, Nacho Boy," she said as she kissed him when he returned to their table.

"Thanks, KP," he replied, beaming.

XIII.

Kim lay on top of Ron, running her fingers through his hair. She knew that they'd have to restrain themselves during the week Ron's mother was with them. Kim didn't think Mrs. Stoppable needed to know that her son's lover was a screamer. (Kim smiled at that; she'd never been that way with Josh.) Or that her son wasn't exactly quiet in bed, either. (Kim smiled at that, too; she liked knowing she had that effect on her Ron.) Kim was grateful for the night they'd just had together and smiled at her boyfriend, who was wearing a very satisfied look of his own.

"Think that'll carry you through the week, Big Boy?" she asked, wearing a sly grin.

"No way. I think you might need me to help you fix one of those neutronic atom thingies at your lab. And then I'll need you to come to Bueno Nacho to help me inventory the bendy straws."

Kim's curiosity over Ron's mother had been mounting steadily, especially as he grew closer to her parents. James and Ann were very fond of Ron, and he returned the feeling, as if they were fulfilling some unmet parental need of his. Kim's relations with her family had been strained, especially in recent years, but she loved her parents and her brothers. And once she'd put her failed marriage behind her and had begun dating Ron, she had begun spending more time with James and Ann and found that she even enjoyed the time she had spent with the tweebs at Christmas. The events of recent months had reminded her just how important her family was to her.

But Ron's relationship with his mother was different. The tensions seemed to be more primal, more visceral. He rarely talked about her and seemed to view his filial duties as a cross that he had to bear. She secretly hoped that maybe he would be able to revive his relationship with his mother as she had with her family.

Kim kissed Ron, then caressed his ear. "I'm looking forward to meeting your mother."

"Yeah," Ron retorted, "and I heard that Custer said he was looking forward to meeting the Indians before Little Big Horn."

She laughed. "You've talked like she's, oh, I don't know, a dragon lady!"

"We all know there's only one of those, KP. And I heard she's got a thing for chimeritos," he said, with a salacious grin.

"Oh yes, she does like chimeritos. But what she really likes is her side order of manager with some Diablo sauce …"

Ron was quite relaxed by the time he and Kim went to the airport. His mother was to take care of that in short order.

XIV.

Barbara Jo Stoppable strode down the jetway into the terminal. She had unwittingly been to Middleton, or at least the sprawl on the edge of town, once before. Eighteen years earlier, the Stoppables had taken a cross-country drive. Ron had hated the trip, with one exception. It was Ron's birthday, and, unbeknownst to him, his parents had forgotten to get him a present. It was already late, so his father, seeing a Smarty Mart off the interstate, improvised. He exited the highway, pulled into the store lot, and said his son could choose any one thing under $20.

That day, a dream of Ron's came true. He had long wanted a pet. But since his father was allergic to dog and cat hair, Ron couldn't have one. At least wanting to pretend he could have a puppy or kitty on his special day, Ron wandered to the pet section. There he found something he'd actually read about on the internet: naked mole rats. He decided he wanted one. His dad agreed, his mother pulled a face, and Ron put Rufus in his pocket.

XV.

"Mom!" Ron said trying to muster some enthusiasm as she walked through the security gate at the airport.

"Hello, Ronnie," she replied condescendingly, then looked at Kim, who immediately felt like a used car being given the once-over by a suspicious prospective buyer. "You must be Kim," she said coolly as she extended her hand. "Barbara Jo Stoppable."

"Nice to meet you, Mrs. Stoppable."

"I'm sure," Ron's mother said with an arched eyebrow before she turned her back on Kim and looked at her son.

"Ronnie, get my bags," she ordered.

"Sure, Mom," he said, sounding miffed.

"Let me help you, Ron," Kim offered.

"No, Ronnie's a gentleman," she said with what Kim was sure was a smirk. "He wouldn't let a lady carry luggage. Besides, I wouldn't want you messing up that lovely outfit. St. John, isn't it? I know how expensive those suits are," she said in a way that conveyed her disapproval of what she deemed to be Kim's extravagance. Inwardly, Kim sighed. She'd thought that perhaps Ron had exaggerated about his mother; now she wondered. She was going to have a full week to find out.

_

* * *

TBC …_


	7. Chapter 7

Thanks to WhiteLadyoftheRing, kemiztri, surfost, conan98002, swiglo3000, Scoutcraft Piratess, RonRules, mattb3671, JPMod, momike, Mobius97, Harufu, The Incredible Werekitty, MtnRon, Jezrianna2.0, happyendingsmaybe, Ace Ian Combat, TexasDad, jasminevr, JeanieBeanie33, Lonestarr, Zaratan, recon228, nmorgendorffer, IncrediRader8, daywalkr82, Dixon-San, Drakken's Woman, qtpie235, SariahSariah, The Halfa Wannabe, The Odd Little Turtle, and Shadow Angus for their reviews. Special thanks to campy for his usual superlative beta-reading and editing assistance. And a nod of the head to everyone who's reading.

I still haven't been able to buy the rights to _KP_ on ebay so, if you saw it on _KP _on TV, Disney owns it. A certain scientist's name is owned by Paramount.

* * *

I. 

"Mmm. Ron, this is delicious," Kim said as she savored the chicken piccata he had made for dinner.

Mrs. Stoppable arched her eyebrow, looking at Kim like she was assessing a slow child. "Actually, it's a bit dry and could use some more seasoning. And I'm not sure about this wine pairing."

Kim noticed Ron roll his eyes. "Whatever, Mom. So, how was your flight?"

"It was fine, though it would have been more convenient if I could have flown in earlier today."

"Sorry, Mom, but I told you, I had to be at the restaurant today."

Mrs. Stoppable sniffed. "I thought you were the boss. You could have had someone else fill in for you."

"It doesn't work that way. We're a team and we all do our part."

"Please, Ronnie, you're letting your staff walk all over you. You need to let them know who's in charge."

Kim was becoming annoyed. She'd seen how hard Ron's crew worked for him; that was one of the reasons Corporate had taken notice of him.

"Mrs. Stoppable, Ron's actually a very good manager. His people adore him and work very hard for him. Did you know that …"

"Kim, Ronnie has you," she said with evident distaste, "to adore him. His employees are there to produce."

"Well, uh, his people do produce. Any supervisor would be thrilled by their results," Kim replied, suddenly feeling defensive.

"Oh, I didn't know you were a management expert in addition to being a medical researcher."

"Well, I do have a research associate and I've learned some things about motivating her from Ron," Kim noted. Kim knew she had been a terrible manager; but she was improving, and it was because she'd watched Ron with Ned and the kids at Bueno Nacho.

"Yes, that's nice," Mrs. Stoppable said dismissively. "Did you know I run a department of 150? If you want to be a good manager you need a firm hand. Your job is to be respected, not liked."

Ron was now stewing. "Mom, you don't need to be rude to Kim."

"I'm not being rude, Ronnie. I'm just being honest."

Ron snorted.

"I thought I taught you better than that …"

Kim saw the look on Ron's face. It was going to be a long evening. And an even longer week.

II.

"I'm sorry 'bout dinner, KP," Ron said as he held his girlfriend. "And I'm really sorry about how rude she was to you."

"It's no big, Ron. She's a mother who's still not sure of the girl her son's living with. I'm just tweaked that she kept running you down. You're a great manager. And," she added, patting her stomach, "you made a delicious meal."

Ron smiled. "How about some dessert?"

"Roll over," she ordered. As Ron lay on his stomach, Kim straddled him and began kneading his shoulders. She was surprised by just how tight his muscles were; this was quite unusual.

"So, has she always been this way?"

"Yeah, but more so since Dad died my senior year of high school … a little to the right, please and thank you, ooh … I can't say I spent a lot of my life doing things to make her proud, but even the last couple of years, it's been criticize this, criticize that. You'd think a promotion, a house, and most important, a super-smart, beautiful girlfriend would make her happy."

Kim smiled at the compliment as she continued to rub Ron's shoulders. "Well, at least one woman in this house is wise enough to be proud of Ron Stoppable. I'm still so excited about that program your V.P. nominated you for. You'll be great."

"Hey, let's not count our nachos before they hatch, KP. Nobody's in anything yet."

"I think somebody's been listening to his mother too much today," she said, dropping down by his side and giving him a kiss. "I think you're going to get in. You know what I see when I look at you?"

"What?"

"Potential Boy!"

"Really?" Ron asked with a grin.

"Oh yes. And I'm a scientist. I know these things …"

III.

Kim hadn't been kidding when she told Ron they would have a killer kitchen in their new condo. She had made sure that theirs was outfitted with top-of-the-line appliances. They were luxuries, but ones she could afford and Ron would actually know how to enjoy. What surprised her was how much pleasure he derived from trying to teach her how to cook. Kim knew she would never be able to cook like Ron did, but he didn't seem to care. The kitchen may have been his domain, but it was one he loved sharing with her. Ron's enthusiasm was infectious and she now liked trying to make simple meals, even if they were barely edible. She had actually taken off the afternoon to prepare dinner for Ron and his mother.

They were getting ready to sit down when Ron looked at his mother and simply said, "Be nice. She worked hard at this."

Barbara Jo Stoppable stared at her son, looking offended, as if his comment was completely unwarranted.

Kim, looking nervous but proud, brought the meal out to the table. It was a simple stew, which she served in bowls. She set one in front of Mrs. Stoppable, then another in front of Ron.

"Mmm. Smells good, KP," Ron said enthusiastically.

"It should, Ron. I had a great teacher," she replied, smiling at him. "I hope you both like it!"

After Kim sat down, Ron tucked into his stew. Kim had somehow managed to mess up the recipe he had given her. The flavors were off, the meat overcooked, and the gravy had a slightly acidic edge to it. But it was a tremendous improvement from Kim's initial efforts in the kitchen and it did have a surprisingly pleasing aroma. And Ron loved her for trying. "This is okay, KP. You're getting there," Ron said nodding. He had learned early on that she didn't want effusive praise, but an honest reaction. She insisted it was the only way she'd improve.

Mrs. Stoppable was trying not to make a face as she ate her meal. "Reuben's wife Marcia is an excellent cook."

Ron could see the hurt look on Kim's face. "Hey, Mom, Kim's cooking is just fine. And Marcia doesn't invent cool stuff like Kim does. She sits around watching soap operas all day," he said testily.

"Ronnie," Mrs. Stoppable said. "She does not sit around watching soap operas all day. She volunteers her time in the community …"

Ron snorted.

"… and can afford to because of Reuben." Mrs. Stoppable looked at Kim. "Marcia doesn't have to work. Reuben's a very successful attorney."

"He's a creep …" Ron said bitterly.

"Ronnie! Don't talk about family that way! You should be proud of Reuben. You could do worse than be like him."

Ron gagged. "He defends white-collar criminals who defraud old ladies of their pension money!"

"That's just your opinion, Ronnie. Besides, everybody deserves a good lawyer. And Reuben does lots of good with his money. He recently made a very large gift to the new Jewish Community Center …"

"Yeah, well guilt's a wonderful motivator but he's wasting his time. Somebody ought to tell Reubo that God's not going to be bought off," Ron said; Kim had to stifle a giggle. She knew she should be appalled, but she was proud of Ron for holding his own with his viperous mother.

"… You should get involved in yours." Mrs. Stoppable said, ignoring her son's remark. She then paused, before glowering at Kim. "Of course, that doesn't seem to be a priority for you right now."

"Mom!"

"Don't 'mom' me, Ronnie. There's no reason you couldn't go find a nice Jewish girl instead of some, some shiksa," she said, spitting out the word.

Ron's jaw dropped. And Kim looked like she'd just been slapped across the face; she knew that Mrs. Stoppable had just called her something very unpleasant.

"Excuse me," Kim said softly before leaving the table, trying not to cry.

"I can't believe you said that!" Ron exclaimed. "You are a total jerk!"

"Ronnie, you will not talk to me that way!"

"Then you shouldn't talk to Kim that way!" he yelled. "It's one thing for you to beat up on me. You think I'm a failure? Fine. Take your best shot. But Kim has NEVER done anything to you …"

"Wake up, Ronnie. Oh, she may be pretty and smart, but you don't really think you have a future with her, do you? Look at her. The expensive clothes. This condo. That job. She'll get bored with you soon enough, just like she did that husband of hers. You don't really think she was blameless, do you? Mark my words, she's going to dump you for someone more successful. Women like that always do. Then you'll wish you listened to me."

Ron was furious. "I am going up to Kim," he said, spitting out the words. "When, if, she decides to talk with you again, you will apologize. Or you will leave."

"Are you threatening me, Ronnie?" she asked, her eyes flaring.

"I am not threatening you, Mom. But I will tell you this. You don't want me choosing between the two of you …" Ron then got up from his seat and went to his and Kim's bedroom.

He found her curled up on the bed, sobbing. He sat down next to her and began to stroke her hair. "KP, I am so sorry about that …"

Kim didn't respond, but instead continued to cry.

"… I never knew she could be that out of control."

"I tried Ron, I've tried to look extra nice for her," she said, trying to contain her tears. "I tried to make a special dinner. I even sat there and listened to her talk you down, because I knew you wouldn't want us fighting. I'm sorry I'm not Jewish, but I have my religion, too."

"I know, KP. And you know I'm fine with that," he reassured her, caressing her cheek. "Ya know, you could be a Jewish Mother Teresa and Mom would still be a jerk."

"Why does she dislike me so much … why is she …"

"I don't know, KP," he said, his body now curled up with hers. He held her for a few moments before he said, "Maybe she sees you as a put-down. A hot, brainy woman loves me, then maybe Mom's wrong about me; and she doesn't like to be wrong. But to be honest, I don't think it's you. I think she would have been happier if I'd never been born."

"Ron!" Kim exclaimed, shocked by the idea. She rolled over so she could look at him.

"I think it's true, Kim. I didn't fit into her preconceived notion of what her son should be. I was different as a kid, I wasn't the brightest bulb in the lamp …" he saw Kim was about to protest and cut her off with a grin, "I didn't say I was stupid and I didn't diss myself; but let's be honest – are you going to put me in charge of your lab?" Kim giggled. "Yeah, I didn't think so. And I wasn't particularly good looking," he continued. She kissed him. "Okay, so you've got weird tastes in men. Though I can live with that." He nuzzled her, then finished, a serious tone in his voice. "But I think that's why she let me drift. Dad's excuse was that he was hapless. But Mom? She just didn't care."

Kim began to caress Ron's face. She thought she now understood why he was so aimless for so long. She and her parents may have had their differences over the years, but she always knew they loved her and they always provided her with the confidence and support to succeed. Ron apparently never had that.

"Well, I'm happy you were born, Ron," she said softly as she hugged him tight. They lay there for a few more minutes.

"I'd better go back downstairs," he said quietly, a frown on his face.

"I'm coming with."

"You don't have to, KP. No reason for you to be abused."

"You can't ditch me that easily, Nacho Boy." Kim smiled at Ron, then kissed his nose. "Remember? We're in this together."

IV.

When they went to bed that night, Kim and Ron felt especially close and threw caution to the wind, not caring that Ron's mother was there. They enjoyed an especially athletic, high-volume session of love making. The next morning they wandered down to the kitchen in their robes, their hair disheveled, their faces the picture of contentment. They found a fully dressed Barbara Jo Stoppable in the kitchen reading the paper and drinking coffee.

"I see you're finally up," she said coolly.

"Don't know that we ever really went to sleep, Mom," Ron replied, no longer caring what she thought. As far as he was concerned, she'd crossed a line the previous night. She was the one who was going to have to cross back over it if their relationship was ever going to improve.

She sniffed. "I've called a cab. I'll be flying back this morning."

Kim looked at Ron. He looked at his mother. "I see."

"I hope you enjoy your life out here, Ronnie. If you ever want to come home," she said this in a way that made it clear that Kim was not welcome, "you can."

"Thanks," he said as he wrapped his arm around Kim's waist. "But I already am home."

V.

Ron knew what the Possibles were doing, and he was grateful. As angry as he was with his mother, the realization that they had experienced a profound and possibly irreparable rupture in their relationship was painful. Based on the way Ann and James were doting on him, it was obvious to Ron that Kim had told her parents about the disastrous visit by Mrs. Stoppable. Now, the four of them were sitting around the Possible dining room table, enjoying one of the more surreal meals Ann liked to prepare: brain lobe meatloaf. Kim had explained the tradition, and Ron had gotten the message. _You're not just my boyfriend, you're also family._

After the meal, James took Ron for a walk around the neighborhood, and the two indulged in a rare treat: La Gloria Cubana cigars.

"Ann hates it when I smoke these things," James said with a grin.

"Something tells me that Kim wouldn't exactly approve, either," Ron replied as he took a draw on his cigar.

"Yes, but the funny thing is, I'm working with highly explosive fuels and radioactive components most of the week …"

"… and I'm selling food that can kill through cholesterol!" Ron added with a chuckle.

They walked in silence for a while, smoking their cigars.

"Ron," James said.

"Yeah?" Ron asked.

"I don't know what your intentions are regarding my daughter, but should the time come that you decide you want to marry her, I want you to know that Ann and I would be pleased to have you as our son."

Ron stopped and looked at Kim's father. _We'd be pleased to have you as our son._ Not son-in-law, but son. Ron's eyes began to water. He was choking up, but managed to say, "Thanks. That means a lot to me, James. And, and I won't let you down."

"I know," he responded. James slapped him on the shoulder. "C'mon, let's go back," he said, before adding with a randy grin. "I think there are a couple of hot ladies waiting for us back at the ranch!"

VI.

Kim, feeling defeated, slumped into the chair. It had been a tough week. First there had been Ron's mother. Kim was still hurt by Mrs. Stoppable's antipathy towards her and angry over her disrespect for Ron. Then there was the project. She had come to the unwanted but indisputable conclusion that it indeed would not work.

She sighed as she thought about all of the effort and expense that had been invested in the research. She had never actually failed professionally. Now she had. And in just a couple of weeks she was supposed to speak at that conference in Honolulu. _Exciting young researcher. Hah._ Kim felt like a fraud, despite her many achievements.

Ron could see she was troubled. He sat down on the floor, took off Kim's shoes and began to rub her feet. She smiled.

"It'll be okay, KP."

"You're sweet. But maybe I bit off more than I could chew with this one."

"Hey, isn't the important thing that you tried? Even if it didn't work out, just coming up with the idea to try what you tried to do was pretty cool. So this didn't work out. You'll come up with other badical ideas."

"Thanks, Ron. You know, I always thought I could do anything. But maybe I can't."

"Hey, if you can do anything, that means you can fail, doesn't it?"

Kim looked at Ron, then shook her head and smiled. "I guess you're right …"

"Besides," he added. "I think the time has come for you to take on a real challenge, one worthy of your bon-diggity brain."

Kim raised her eyebrow. "Oh, and what might that be?" she asked.

"Helping me with my physics class," he replied with a grin.

"You really mean that?" She knew what it meant for Ron to turn to her; he'd just set aside a bit of his ego to ask her help, and that was a tremendous gift as far as she was concerned.

"Yeah, I do."

"Spankin'!" Kim enthused. "Let's get started right now!"

"Oh, okay," Ron said, beginning to regret his decision, fearing that Kim was going to tackle this with her single-minded drive and enlist him in her own version of physics class boot camp.

She knew what he was thinking. "And I think we should start with a little review of … fusion!"

Ron's grin grew as he saw the expression on his girlfriend's face. "Oh yeah! The Ronman's ready to study!"

VII.

Kim watched as Ron settled into his seat on the airplane. The devoted Smarty Mart Shopper, who as their relationship deepened became more confident in suggesting she pass on her high-priced designer clothes and name-brand products in favor of more utilitarian, less-expensive options, was smitten. She suspected Ron would never go back to coach again.

"So, can you bear First Class?" Kim asked with a grin.

"I'm all about First Class, KP," Ron answered as he settled into his seat. He smiled as he accepted the glass of fresh orange juice from the flight attendant. "This is badical."

"I'm glad you're here," she said, reaching over to his free hand.

"Wouldn't be anywhere else, KP."

Kim looked at Ron, taking in his features, his deep brown eyes, his off-kilter grin, and the large ears that she found so strangely, yet compellingly, irresistible.

"What?" he asked.

Kim reddened, causing Ron's grin to grow larger. He loved that Kim, who could be so uninhibited with him when they were being intimate, could still blush.

"I was just thinking about how much I wanted to play tonsil hockey with you," she admitted sheepishly.

"Boo-yah! The Ronman scores!" he enthused. "Ya know, we could always join the Mile High Club!"

"And scare the other passengers?"

"Make 'em jealous, KP." Ron replied with a growl.

Kim shook her head. "I think I'll keep the goods for myself, please and thank you." She then smiled warmly. "Thanks for coming, Ron. It really means a lot to me."

"Hey, my pleasure, KP …"

"No, Ron, seriously." Kim thought back to how she had originally been 'too busy' to join Ron at his Bueno Nacho meeting in Denver. She knew she'd been difficult at times in the aftermath of the failure of her project. Yet Ron had been encouraging her to spend time working on other endeavors, still bringing her special meals so she could run with new ideas, even though it meant less time for them as a couple. "You've been great, being there for me these last few weeks."

"And I'll be there as many more as you want, Kim," he said with a grin.

Ron's comment got Kim thinking. _How many more weeks do I want? __I want them all!_ she realized. She knew she wanted to spend the rest of her life with him. She hoped he felt the same way as she responded, "Then you'd better keep your calendar open for a long time."

Ron smiled at her cryptically, then said, "Good. I've been planning on it."

VIII.

Ron surveyed the room. A room full of guys with IQs of 200 and higher, yet he was the one dating Kim Possible. _Who's the real genius in the room? I am! I am da man!_ he thought with great pride. He walked towards Kim with their drinks. She was talking with some colleagues, about something he was sure he would never understand. But he was now confident enough in their relationship that he didn't care. Besides, it wasn't as if Kim could take apart and reassemble a fryolator.

He slid beside her and handed her drink.

"Thanks," she said, flashing him an electric smile. "Let me introduce …"

Ron nodded as Kim told him the names and affiliations of the medical researchers and scientists with whom she was speaking.

"So, Ron," one man asked, "what's your specialty?"

"Uh, nachotechnology," he joked, suddenly feeling foolish, until Kim squeezed his arm.

"Ron runs the Bueno Nacho in Middleton. He's one of the company's top restaurant managers, aren't you?"

"Uh, yeah …"

"Ron's modest. He's caught the attention of senior management. I'm so proud of him!"

Ron looked at Kim and saw the look of admiration on her face. It made him feel like a million bucks.

"So, Ron," a female researcher asked, "have you studied queuing theory?"

Ron stared blankly at his interlocutor.

"You know, how lines work …"

"Oh, yeah, I get it. Like whether we should have one long snaky-like line or a whole bunch of them at the counter!"

Kim grinned. Once again, Ron, with a little prodding, was showing he was smarter than he gave himself credit for.

"Exactly …" the woman said, before trailing off. She, and all the other researchers, including Kim, were staring at the door.

"Okay, KP," Ron said, leaning over and whispering. "What's going on? Who is that?"

"Ron! That's Hikaru Sulu, only the world's foremost authority on cybertronics! He's, he's my idol!"

"Uh, okay. So what's the deal with the posse?"

"His work is so sensitive that he travels with a protective detail."

"Oooo-kaaaay," Ron replied. "So, you want to meet him?"

"Well, duh, yes," Kim said, still looking at the new arrival the way a teenager would view a rock star. "Like, who wouldn't?"

Ron looked around and noted that all of the conference participants were rooted to their places.

"Well, why don't you go introduce yourself?" Ron asked, only to be greeted with a stare more appropriately directed at a slow toddler. That irked him, so he broke away from Kim and walked over to the revered guest. Kim cringed, fearing that Ron was going to humiliate himself – and everyone else present, herself included.

Much to her surprise, she saw Ron bow to Sulu, who responded in kind. She then saw the two of them converse, before Ron bowed again and turned towards Kim. He beckoned her. Sheepishly, she approached.

"Dr. Sulu Hikaru, may I introduce Dr. Kimberly Ann Possible." Sulu smiled at Ron's knowledge of the proper usage of Japanese names.

Before Kim could bow, the aged man bowed before her. "It is a great pleasure and honor to meet you, Dr. Possible."

Kim looked at Ron, smiled in wonder, then returned her gaze to Dr. Sulu. "The pleasure and honor are mine, Doctor; I've been so inspired by what you have done."

"And I have great hope for the future, based on your research." The old man said. "I am pleased that Mr. Stoppable sought me out; you are most fortunate to have a colleague like him."

"Yes, I am," she replied, suddenly wanting to head upstairs with Ron to bed. He could do the darndest things to excite her.

"Now, allow me to introduce my … colleagues. This is Hirotaka; this is Keiko. And this is Yori." Yori smiled at Kim.

"It is my pleasure to meet you, Dr. Possible," Yori said politely, before turning her lingering gaze to Ron. Kim noticed that and, much to her surprise, began to feel very uncomfortable.

IX.

Kim didn't like the way this Yori woman was looking at Ron. _He's mine_, she thought. Without thinking, Kim moved closer to Ron, pressing up against him.

She found herself preoccupied with Yori, wanting to assess this … threat. Kim knew that was an insane way to look at Yori, as Kim trusted Ron implicitly and knew how he felt about her. But something about the way the Japanese woman had looked at Ron disturbed Kim.

Kim saw before her a beautiful woman, wearing deceptively conservative clothes that subtly accented every curve of what seemed to be a perfect body. Kim marveled at Yori's smooth skin, suddenly self-conscious about the small laugh lines that already permanently framed her mouth. And while she knew she was in good shape, Kim knew she'd put on a few extra pounds in recent months; she felt positively dumpy in comparison to the svelte Yori. Then there was Yori's voice. Kim's voice was classic Middle America, redolent of suburbia and clean living. Yori's, however, was sultry and exotic, exuding Eastern sensuality and mysterious possibility. And now Yori and Sulu were discussing shiitake mushrooms and other fine points of Japanese cuisine with Ron. Kim suddenly felt inadequate.

"Yo, KP …"

"Huh?" she responded, jolted from her thoughts.

"The doc wants to know if we'll join him for dinner tomorrow night. You up for that?"

"Oh, yeah, sure. That would be great!" Kim answered, wanting to take Ron away from this predator as soon as possible.

"Excellent," the scientist said. "Let us meet in the lobby tomorrow evening at 8:00."

X.

Kim and Ron lay in the bed cuddling. They were often affectionate, even in public, but all evening she had been especially so. The word that came to mind for Ron was 'clingy.' He didn't mind that, but he was mildly surprised, wondering if Kim was becoming anxious about the big address she was supposed to give the next day.

"Got some advice for you, KP."

"Mmmm. What's that?"

"I heard that if you're giving a speech you should look at the audience and imagine them naked. It's supposed to relax you. Though I don't think you should do that with me. You'd be distracted," he said, folding his arms behind his head and grinning smugly.

"Oh really?" she said. "You have quite a high opinion of yourself, Ron."

"Hey, what can I say? I am irresistible." He countered before chuckling.

"Oh you're irresistible, all right …" she said, before she launched a tickle attack that soon evolved into something else.

Later, with Ron gently snoring, Kim lay on her side, looking at him, studying his peaceful features. She gingerly touched his ear, then his cheek. Finally, she draped her arm over him and fell into a fitful sleep, unable to banish from the thoughts the unwanted image of Yori looking at Ron.

XI.

"KP, you're going to be great. Trust me." Ron hadn't seen Kim seem so tentative, so unsure, in quite some time. And such hesitancy had always involved relationship issues. Since he knew he and Kim were rock solid, he could only assume that Kim was on edge about the speech.

Kim looked at Ron, and thought of saying something. But the tender look in his eyes, the skewed grin, the reassuring hands on her shoulders made her feel foolish. _He loves me. Why am I even worrying about this? It's so ferociously stupid_, she thought. She gave him a peck on the lips. "Thanks, Ron. And I do."

"Huh?"

"I trust you," she said, smiling.

Ron wondered what that was supposed to mean.

XII.

The ballroom was filling up. Kim, standing at the podium, reviewed her notes, then checked to make sure everything was in order on her laptop. She looked out at the chairs and noticed Ron. He'd been one of the first ones there. She saw him reading something and smiled. Having him in the auditorium was reassuring.

"Kimberly A. Possible, MD. PhD."

_Okay, I understand that,_ Ron thought.

"Middleton Institute for Cybertronic Medical Research."

_Booyah. I'm getting this!_

"Insterstitial Phase Harmonics, Brain Waves and the Implications for Nanotronic Solutions."

_Okay, I'm lost._ Ron admitted to himself. He didn't care, however. This was Kim's big moment and he was excited for her. He thought she looked great up there at the podium, with her hair pulled back and wearing a very stylish, yet professional, suit. He realized he was having very randy thoughts about her and was glad she was looking down at her notes, otherwise she would have seen him leering. Uh oh …

Kim looked up and caught the expression on Ron's face. A huge grin broke out across her face as she guessed what he was thinking. She winked and he blushed. She relaxed, setting aside her earlier worries. There was no doubt that Ron had the hots for her.

The room was almost full now, with just a couple of open seats here and there. The door at the rear swung open and Dr. Sulu and what Ron called his posse entered. Kim noticed Hirotaka and Keiko take up seats at the rear of the room while Sulu and Yori looked for seats. They found two – right next to Ron.

Kim groaned inwardly as the eminent physician and his associate slid in by her boyfriend, with Yori taking the seat next to Ron. _Chill, Possible. It's you, not Miss Japan, that Ron's undressing with his eyes._

Kim took a deep breath and began speaking. "Good morning …"

_Well, that's all I'm going to understand_, Ron thought. Still, he kept looking directly at Kim throughout, enjoying watching her talk. He was lost in his daydream of undoing Kim's barrette and running his fingers through her hair and didn't notice Yori beginning to brush up against his arm.

Kim, however, noticed, and stumbled in her speech. But she quickly realized that Ron appeared to be oblivious to Yori, and so was able to steady herself. Still, she felt like she was watching a sleek panther on the prowl with her Ron as its prey.

Kim concluded her remarks and took questions from the floor. It was a less than pleasant experience. Some of her inquisitors were openly hostile; she noticed that all of those were late middle-aged men. When she was done, she left the podium and found Ron waiting for her. He gave her a big hug and a kiss. "You were badical, KP."

"Thanks, Ron," she said half-heartedly. "I guess I was okay," thinking about the Q & A session. And Yori.

XIII.

Kim and Ron were freshening up before dinner. She smiled as he came up from behind and began to kiss her neck.

"Mmmm," she purred as she felt arms wrap around her.

"Man, you are so beautiful," he whispered into her ear.

"You really think so?" she asked, hoping he couldn't hear the doubt in her voice.

"Oh yeah. Definitely the most beautiful, brainiest, bon-diggity babe on the whole island."

_Then why don't I feel that way?_ Kim wondered.

_

* * *

TBC … _


	8. Chapter 8

Thanks to Scoutcraft Piratess, spectre666, Jokerisdaking, The Incredible Werekitty, daywalker82, surfost, qtpie235, recon228, oneredneckgoddess, swiglo3000, Zaratan, RonRules, JPMod, kemiztri, BluJae, mattb3671, drakwolfstoppable, TexasDad, conan98002, happyendingsmaybe, jasminevr, JeaniBeanie33, TAZER ZERO, WhiteLadyoftheRing, momike, Yuri Sisteble, Burpadski, SariahSariah, Lonestarr, zipporahvulcan, Jezrianna2.0, campy, Ace Ian Combat, The Odd Little Turtle, and nmorgendorffer for their reviews and to everyone who's reading.

Special thanks to campy for beta reading and proofing. If you haven't done so already, go read his _The Latin Lovers_, the latest installment in his excellent _Essential Ronness _series.

You saw it on _KP_ on TV, Disney owns it.

* * *

I. 

Kim, Ron, Sulu and Yori were seated around the table in a private room at one of Honolulu's trendiest restaurants, a place that specialized in Japanese Fusion. Kim, casting a suspicious glance at Yori, wished that it had been the beautiful Japanese woman sitting across from her, and not Hirotaka and Keiko who were apparently a couple, who had been given the night off.

Shortly after they were seated, the four diners were given menus. Kim had been unabashedly pleased when Ron, unintentionally ignoring their hosts, turned to her and began gushing about the different options. She loved the way his face glowed with delight – and how he wanted to share this pleasure with her. But her joy soon turned to frustration as Sulu and Yori began to engage Ron in a conversation about the menu and then the finer points of Asian cooking. The irony was undeniable. Ron had feared coming to Hawaii because he thought he'd be left out of the loop, unable to talk to anyone, because he'd have nothing to say. Instead, she was the one feeling like an outsider, as Ron began to talk food with the world's leading cybertronic medical researcher and his sultry colleague.

That part of the evening seemed like ages ago. After the menu discussion there'd been talk about baseball. Kim, who was being engaged in conversation by Sulu about recent developments in neurological research, listened with disbelief as Yori spoke of her love of the Yomiuri Giants with Ron, who was a life-long Red Sox fan. She wanted to groan when Yori responded by laughing seductively and saying something about Ron's "American-style baseball commentary" to Ron's explanation that his obsession with the Boston nine was "the underdog rooting for the underdog. The Yankees were too much like the bullies in school …" Kim then wanted to scream when the two began talking about Ichiro and she realized she didn't know if Ichiro was a first name, last name, or skin condition; Kim was clueless about baseball.

The baseball talk was followed by more conversation about cooking, gaming, and Kung Fu. Kim had almost blanched when Yori suggested she could teach Ron some new moves; Kim was glad that Ron didn't see her toss back her sake only to immediately refill her glass. She tried to insert herself into the Kung Fu discussion, but found herself strangely paralyzed. So as she returned to listening to Sulu, she said to herself over and over again, _I am not jelling, I am not jelling, He is not going to decide Yori's a better fit, he is not …_

Kim didn't realize it, but she was getting drunk. She had reached that moment where one sees and comprehends everything with acute clarity, the point just before one slips into an alcohol-induced fog. It was then that Kim realized why she was so afraid. She had said it to Ron once before: _There have been times that I've worried you'd grow tired of me_. He'd said he never would. But she was his first true romance. And when he'd said it, he'd never met Yori. Kim had been dumped before. And if she could be abandoned for someone despicable like Bonnie, then why not someone as seemingly amazing as Yori? Kim knew Ron would never cheat on her. But he could tire of her, couldn't he? And how was she to combat that? Become someone she wasn't? The sadness began wearing on her heart. She looked longingly at the sake, which was offering the only comfort Kim was finding during this dreadful dinner.

When the alcohol finally hit, it was as if a light switch had been flipped. Ron noticed Kim's eyes had grown glassy and she was swaying as she reached for the bottle. He cursed himself for not noticing earlier. He'd been enjoying the conversation with Yori. He liked talking with her; they shared a lot of the same interests, though he knew he'd grow bored with someone like her. That was one of the reasons he had come to love Kim – she was different enough to keep him excited and engaged.

"Uh, I think that's enough, KP."

Kim pouted. "I jusht want one more, Ron," she said, slurring her words. Kim saw what she was sure was a bemused look on Yori's face. _That Japanese hussy is mocking me!_ she thought. _And she's brazenly flirting with Ron. My Ron!_ Kim saw how Yori laughed at Ron's jokes, engaged him in conversation about Japanese cuisine and baseball and Kung Fu, all while seeming to eye him lasciviously. _She's making a play for him. Get your own Nacho Boy; this one's mine!_ Kim thought as she put her hand on Ron's thigh and began to play footsie with him.

Ron was growing worried. He and Kim were often like teenagers in love, not caring what people might think of their public displays of affection. They held hands, embraced, even kissed in public. But tonight was different. There was something odd about her affectionate behavior. And he'd never seen Kim drink. At least not like this. When the bottle of sake came around their way and Kim reached for it; he cut her off. "I don't think so, Kim," he said gently.

"Well I do, Shtop Ronnable," she objected.

Ron decided it was time to get Kim back to their room.

"Kim, it's been a long day. I'm tired. Why don't we go back to the hotel?"

"Jusht you and me?"

"Of course, KP," Ron answered, confused. _Who else would come with us?_ he wondered.

"Okay. Nigh-Night," she said to the others as she unsuccessfully tried to stand up.

"G'night," Ron said to Sulu. "Thank you for your hospitality," he said, bowing his head to their host before he took Kim's arm and helped her to her feet.

"It was my pleasure, Mr. Stoppable."

Ron led a drunk Kim to a waiting cab. She was leaning against him, giggling. "Ron likes me! He'zz taking me, not Yori, not Bonnie back to hish room!"

_Ding ding ding ding ding ding ding!_ The alarm bells went off in Ron's head. Everything suddenly became clear to him. He felt like a complete idiot. He was usually so good at reading Kim. But not this time.

"That's right, Kim. You're the one for the Ronman. You and only you." Ron wrapped his arm around Kim, concerned about her now rampaging insecurity. She was worried she might lose him to another woman, an idea that in Ron's mind was utterly preposterous, but to Kim, who'd already suffered that fate, must have seemed all too possible. _Does Mankey even know, even care, about how badly he hurt you?_ Ron wondered. _All I know is, when we get back, I want to find him and kill him._

When they arrived at the hotel, Ron led Kim up to their room, helped her change into her silk pajamas, and gently tucked her in the bed. She was babbling at that point. Ron went to the bathroom to brush his teeth and wash up. When he returned to the bedroom he was greeted by a naked Kim, who was grinning at him.

"You like?"

"Oh yeah, I like." Ron came over and kissed her on the forehead. "I like very much. But why don't we go to sleep?"

"I don't want to shleep!" she protested. "I want to have fun with my Nasho Boy."

"And I'd like to have some fun with my Dragon Lady, KP. But I don't think this is the right time."

"You don't think I'm attractive. You wish I had a big busht like Yori or Bon-Bon," she said petulantly.

"Kim, that's not true. I like you exactly the way you are."

"Then prove it!" she said, wearing a challenging expression.

Ron sighed. He took off his clothes, then embraced Kim. He led her to the bed, and laid her down. "See? You. You're the only one I want to be with …" Ron loved being intimate with Kim, but felt it would be wrong under these circumstances. Yet he felt trapped. He wasn't sure what to do. Kim, fortunately, resolved the dilemma for him. Much to Ron's relief, she fell asleep the moment her head reached the pillow. Once again, he put her into her pajamas and tucked her beneath the covers. Then, he leaned over, kissed her on the forehead and whispered. "And you are the most beautiful woman in the world."

II.

Ron watched as Kim climbed out of the bed and wove her way to the bathroom. He grimaced as he listened to her retch; Kim clearly could not hold her liquor. He felt terrible for her, but there wasn't much he could do while she was tossing her cookies. He poured her some cold water from the bedside carafe. He realized he could go to her side or he could leave her alone with her dignity. He decided on the latter for the moment.

When she was done, rather than come back to the bed, she wandered into the sitting area of their suite.

Ron wondered what was going on and got up. He quietly made his way into the other room and saw that Kim was now sitting on the floor of the balcony, looking out towards the ocean. He sat down and put his arm around her and they sat in silence.

"I made a complete fool of myself, didn't I?" she asked.

"Hey, you've had a lot on your mind lately," he replied.

"Ron, I, well, I, oh you're going to think I'm so the drama queen. But when I saw Yori looking at you …"

"What do you mean looking at me?"

Kim smiled, a bit incredulously. "You're going to tell me that you didn't notice her making eyes at you?"

"Eyes? What are you talking about? Even if she was, I was too busy talking stats with her to notice. Besides, why would I care? I've got you."

Kim pulled Ron closer to her. "I kept telling myself that's what you feel. But she's so beautiful and you have so much in common and …"

"Not as beautiful as you, KP."

"Ron, she has a 17 year old's perfect body. Me, I'm showing all 30 of my years …"

"And you are showing them very well, if I may say so," he countered as he let his hand wander.

"And she cooks and knows baseball and plays video games and … I just feel ridiculous. I am so insecure."

"Why is that ridiculous? Let's see. You think a woman wants your man. Paranoia? Not if you've been there, done that. Mind you, when it happened, he was more than willing, which is where things are different here. I know quality. I'm a KP man, through and through. Of course, that's why five out of five dentists recommend Nacho Boys over Monkey Boys."

Kim squeezed Ron's hand. "But what if …?"

"Kim," Ron sighed. "You know the first thing that popped into my head that night you came into Bueno Nacho? _Man, she's beautiful_."

"Really?"

"Yeah." Ron wisely didn't feel a need to add that he'd also thought that she was tweaked. "And after you left, I found myself sitting in my office thinking about you." Ron chuckled. "You had just reamed me in front of a whole bunch of people and what did I do? I began crushing on you." Ron saw the surprise on Kim's face. "That's right. I began crushing on you the moment I met you. And I haven't stopped crushing on you since. I don't want other women, KP. Not since that evening."

Kim was looking at Ron intently now. Her hair was a tangled mess, her eyes bloodshot, her breath quite unpleasant.

"Kim, I'm happy to sit here and tell you all night long how beautiful you are. I love you. I always will. I can't even begin to tell you what having you in my life has meant to me. If I have my way, we'll spend the rest of our lives together. I want to marry you."

"You do?" she asked softly.

"Oh geez," Ron said, slapping his forehead. "I can't believe I just said that."

Kim looked crestfallen. It took only a second for Ron to realize how that must have sounded.

"No, no, KP. That's not what I meant," he said, pulling at his hair. "I wanted to say that. Just … well, I had a whole romantic evening planned at a really fancy restaurant and …"

"I don't need that Ron," she said, beaming. Kim's head may have been throbbing, her stomach may still have been unsettled, and her mouth may have tasted like dry cotton and vomit. She may have been sitting on a concrete surface in rumpled pajamas next to a bleary-eyed man with messy hair and night breath. But she found it all to be incredibly romantic. What she had been hoping for had now actually happened.

"Okay, well, look, you just stay here for a moment." Ron got up and went back to the other room, then returned. He took her hand and guided her from the floor of the balcony to one of the chairs. Then he dropped down onto one knee and asked the question.

"Kim, will you marry me?"

Her eyes began to tear as she smiled at him. Then she leaned over and kissed him.

"I'll take that as a yes?" he asked when they were done.

She nodded.

"Booyah!" he said, wearing a huge grin.

Ron took her hand and slipped a diamond engagement ring onto her finger. It was a small solitaire, but all that Kim noticed was how brightly it sparkled. "It's beautiful, Ron. Thank you so much. I don't know what to say …"

"How about you want to take the bed for a ride with your new fiancé?" he asked. Kim drunk and insecure he wasn't going to fool around with. Kim hung over but happy was a different matter.

Much to Kim's evident delight, he leered at her. She returned a similar, hungry look, then purred, "Mmmm. Gentlemen, start your engines …"

III.

Ron woke up the next morning to see a happily grinning Kim lying beside him, holding her hand above her head, staring at her ring.

"Morning," he said.

"Good morning to you, too," she responded cheerily.

"I like what you're wearing."

Kim grinned. At the moment, the only thing she was wearing was her ring. She rolled onto her side and kissed her fiancé. "And I was worried you'd think I was overdressed …"

"Nuh uh …"

IV.

The conference was over and Kim and Ron had a day and a half left to themselves in Hawaii. Kim wanted to go shopping and Ron wanted to go to the Pearl Harbor memorial. After enjoying dessert, and then breakfast, in bed, they mapped out a plan for the day.

They were walking down the street, past some shops, when Kim said she wanted to go into a shoe store and look at something. Ron asked if he could take a pass. He'd already been in more stores than he could count and felt like a pack animal carrying all of Kim's purchases. And he wanted to enjoy the warm sunshine; in 36 hours they'd be heading back to the cold of Colorado. He was watching people come and go when he saw, across the street …

"Felix! Felix Renton!"

A wheelchair-bound man of Ron's age turned to the voice calling his name. He looked curiously at the blonde-haired man yelling at him …

"Ron? Ron Stoppable?"

Ron ran across the street. "Oh man, this is incredible! How are you? It's been like …"

"Twenty years, dude! This really is incredible. What are you doing here?"

"My fiancée," Ron said with great pride, "and I came for a meeting she had. What about you?"

"The missus and I are here on vacation. I'm still waiting to go the _Arizona_ …"

"While she's, oh let me guess, busy shopping!"

Felix laughed. "You got that …"

"What's he got, boy?" a striking African-American woman asked.

"Nothing, Mo. Monique, this is a blast from past, my childhood buddy, Ron Stoppable."

Monique grinned. "Nice to meet you. You like woman's clothes or you got someone with you?"

Ron laughed. "She's in that store over there."

Felix, looking at what Ron was carrying, was amused that Ron may have managed to find a woman who liked to shop as much as Monique. This could be expensive if Monique and Ron's fiancée hit it off, but he saw some real promise in renewing this friendship. "So, Ron, you still in Riverdale?"

"Nah, I moved to Colorado last year, place called Middleton."

"Go on!" Monique exclaimed. "That's where I met lover boy!"

"Yeah," Felix added with a laugh. "My mother got a job at the Space Center there. We met in our sophomore year and have been going strong ever since."

"No way! My fiancée's dad works at the Space Center. And, oh man, you would have gone to school with her: Kim Possible!" Ron said enthusiastically. "This is just too cool!"

"Cool is one way to put it," Monique muttered, her friendly tone replaced by one of bitterness. "Kim and I were pretty tight sophomore year. Until she just cut me off. Man, was she cold. Becomes head cheerleader and begins dating golden boy and suddenly Monique and Felix aren't good enough for her …"

"Mon, calm down, that was a long time ago," Felix said, holding his wife's hand, though he sympathized with her pique. He knew how deeply Kim's callous ending of their friendship had pained Monique. He had been quite ticked off at the time, but, never having been close to Possible, didn't feel the same level of hurt.

"Felix Renton, don't you start telling me to calm down. That girl just … hold on a minute!" Monique exclaimed, her insatiable desire for the latest news edging out her anger. "How can you be marrying Kim? I thought Kim was married to Josh Mankey …"

"He's history," Ron said icily, the word 'Mankey' immediately making his blood pressure rise.

"Oh," Monique responded. "He get tired of her 'tude?" she added acidly.

Ron's eyes narrowed. "No. It's really none of your business, but he was cheating on her. And I don't know what happened between the two of you, but before you keep making assumptions about what Kim's like now, you might be interested in knowing about me. I run a fast food restaurant …"

Monique and Felix looked at Ron.

"… And I'm not exactly rocket scientist material."

The Rentons looked at Ron quietly, trying to assimilate what he had just said. Ron picked up the packages and turned to go back across the street.

"Well, it was nice to see you Felix. Take care …"

Felix and Monique watched Ron turn his back and looked at one another.

Monique considered the man walking away from her. A fast food restaurant manager. Big ears. A little soft around the middle. Wearing a classic Aloha shirt, a pair of old sneakers – and pants that Monique, as a designer for Club Banana, knew came from her employer's budget division, Smarty Mart. Not the sort of guy the Kim Possible who had dumped her as a friend ever would have talked with, let alone dated, let alone decided to marry. Maybe the girl had changed, at least enough to warrant sitting down and talking. Besides, she could see the look of regret on her husband's face as his long-lost childhood friend began to retreat across the street. Monique squeezed Felix's shoulder. He looked at her as she jerked her head to Ron.

Felix raised an eyebrow, Monique, a smile playing at the corners of her mouth, nodded in silent reply.

"Yo, Ron," Felix called.

"Yeah?" he responded, turning back to Felix, disappointed by the way things had turned out.

"Umm, you guys maybe want to get some lunch?"

Ron looked at Felix, then at Monique, who smiled.

"You sure?" he asked.

"Yeah, you tell that girl of yours I wanna have a word with her. And then she and I are gonna talk clothes. She may have mellowed out and all, but I can see she's still got a thing for shopping," Monique said, grinning, as she looked at all the packages Ron was carrying. "Renton here is useless when it comes to stylin'!"

Felix grinned as he shrugged, then put an arm around his wife.

Ron pursed his lips and thought about things for a moment, hoping that Kim would welcome this re-engagement with her past. Monique and Felix seemed like a nice couple and he wanted to get to know his old friend again; hopefully, Kim would feel the same way about Monique. "Okay. Let me ask Kim."

V.

Ron rolled his eyes when he found his fiancée. She was seated amongst a large sampling of shoes, and was trying on a pair. Ron had been amazed at how many pairs she had. While he got by with just a pair of loafers, hiking boots, and two pairs of sneakers, Kim seemed to have enough shoes to open her own store.

"Hey, KP."

She looked up and smiled at her fiancé. "Hi! Aren't these adorable?" she asked, as she held up her latest find.

"Badical," he said. "Look, while you were finding shoes, I found something, too."

"Really? What?"

Ron grinned. "You'll never guess."

"Well, don't keep me in suspense, spill!"

"Felix and Monique Renton."

Kim's eyes grew large. "Felix and Monique. Where?"

"Out front. They want to go to lunch. You game?"

"Lunch? With Felix and Monique? Ron, I, I don't know, I mean, I …" Kim began stammering, clearly flustered.

"Hey, KP, it's alright. They want to see you," he said, putting his arm around her.

"But Ron. I was so mean to them for so long and they must think I'm …"

"Hey, Kim. Look at me. They know you're with me, walking proof that Kim Possible, High School food chain inhabitant, is gone and forgotten, replaced by Kim Possible, babe scientist who can't keep her hands off the Nacho Boy!"

Kim laughed. "Well, if you put it that way, okay …"

VI.

Kim bought the shoes and she and Ron emerged from the boutique holding hands. Kim liked it when Ron took her hand in his, but was especially grateful at that moment since she was nervous. She took a deep breath when she saw Felix and Monique. She had last seen the coupleat their fifth reunion and she was pretty sure she'd been rude to them.

"Possible!" Felix exclaimed.

"Hey, girlfriend," Monique said.

"Uh, hi," Kim replied, diffidently, reaching to play with her hair with her free hand. "How are you?"

An uneasy silence ensued as Felix and Monique looked at one another. This definitely wasn't the Kim Possible they remembered.

"Look, I just want to say …" Kim began speaking at a rapid fire pace, "that I am so sorry for the way I treated you guys at reunion and in high school and I was such the jerk and I know I have no right to ask you to forgive me but I don't know if we can try to be friends again I would really like that and I'm really glad you ran into Ron isn't he great you know we're going to be married and maybe you could come and…"

"Whoa, Kim, take a deep breath, come up for some fresh air!" Monique counseled before she approached Kim and embraced her. "It's good to see you, girlfriend!"

"It's good to see you, too, Mon," Kim replied, holding her one-time classmate. She looked up and saw Ron, grinning at her. Kim returned the smile, thinking, _Just one more reason to be glad I went for that chimarito last summer … You rock, Ron!_

VII.

There were some awkward moments at the start of lunch but before long the two couples were talking as if they had been in constant touch since their teen years. Felix and Monique, after they had left the restaurant, marveled at how much Kim had changed. Monique in particular knew that Kim must have fallen head over heals in love with Ron when the subject turned to the GWA and Kim admitted she'd actually gone to a match with him. They could still see the competitive, even aggressive, edge was there, but they saw something new: someone happy and at ease with herself. The old Kim wouldn't have been caught dead near a live showdown between Steel Toe and Pain King. Monique couldn't help but wonder what Kim would have been like if she'd known Ron earlier in her life.

"More balanced, that's for sure. He's definitely yin to her yang," Felix observed.

"What about him?" Monique asked.

Felix thought about that. "Stoppable? He's still a goofball." Felix began telling Monique stories about the Ron he knew as a kid. "I suspect he'd still have marched to his own drummer, even if they'd know each other their entire lives. But something tells me that Kim would have encouraged him, maybe even forced him, to do better, earlier. I can't see her letting him coast like that for all those years, ya know?"

Monique began to run her fingers through her husband's hair. "You're probably right, baby doll. I'm just glad your family moved to Middleton when they did."

Felix grinned. "I know what you mean. If I didn't meet you, I'd probably still be looking for a first date!"

Monique snorted. "I seriously doubt that, Mr. Renton. Anyway, you know we were DTBT."

Felix's grin grew wider as his wife began to speak her own special lingo. "Yeah, I do. And you know what? Something tells me that Kim and Ron were destined to be together, too."

Monique laughed. "I agree. I just wish destiny hadn't taken so long to hook them up …"

VIII.

Kim and Ron settled into their seats on the airplane. Kim had begun reading a journal when she looked up and saw Ron lost in his thoughts.

"What are you thinking about?"

"Just our conversation in front of the mirror this morning …"

Kim chuckled. Ron had caught her looking at her reflection, talking to herself. "Hi, I'm Kim Stoppable. Dr. Stoppable, nice to meet you. The name's Kim Possible Stoppable."

"You forgot Mrs. Nacho Boy!" he offered as he wrapped his arms around her waist. "Or maybe you just become Nacho Girl …"

Kim turned, then began mussing up his hair. "You goofball. Maybe you should just take my name," she suggested playfully.

"Cool with me," he replied.

Kim was surprised. "Are you serious?"

"Yeah. The only thing that matters is that I'm with you, KP."

She leaned in and held him close. "You rock, Ron. But I think I'd like to be Stoppable, please and thank you."

"Nuh uh, Kim," he said. "I've been in bed with you. You're unstoppable!"

Kim's eyes opened wide and her jaw dropped. Then she laughed. "You are a very bad boy, Ron Stoppable!"

He leered. "And what are you going to do about it?" he asked.

Kim smiled salaciously.

It was a good thing they'd done most of their packing the previous evening.

IX.

Turbulence has no respect for First Class. Kim and Ron, along with all of the other passengers on the airplane, were being buffeted as the pilot tried to escape the huge storm system that had engulfed the part of the Pacific over which they were flying. They were far out over the ocean and really had little choice but to ride things out.

Kim looked around and noticed a number of her fellow passengers were turning green. She was beginning to wonder if it was the food. She and Ron, at his insistence, had ordered the kosher meals; he swore that was always the most edible option on any flight. Given their comparative cooking skills, she readily deferred to his judgment. Based on the sickly complexions she saw all around her, she was glad she had. "Ron, how do you feel?"

"Bon-diggity, KP. Why do you ask?" he replied with a smile, before he squeezed her hand.

"It's just that I noticed …"

Kim's comment was interrupted by an announcement from the pilot. "This is the captain. Is there a doctor on board?"

Kim waved down the flight attendant, who looked queasy. "I'm a doctor. What's the sitch?"

"A woman in Coach has gone into labor."

"Okay, I'm on it," Kim said as she undid her seatbelt buckle. "By the way, did you eat one of the meals?"

"Yes, I did."

"What about the other attendants?"

"Yep."

"They all look like you right now?"

"Oh yeah."

Kim turned to Ron. "You ready to be a nurse?"

"Uh, sure, KP," he said. He unbuckled his belt and followed Kim and the attendant aft.

"Good, I knew I could count on you. I need you to do that tape recorder thing, okay? Listen carefully to what I say …"

As they made their way back to Coach, Ron listened attentively to Kim's instructions, then repeated them back to her verbatim. Though he was incredibly nervous, he took comfort from her calm demeanor. He realized that if he didn't love her already, he'd be falling for her hard right now. For some reason, he found himself very attracted to this take-charge-in-an-emergency aspect of her personality, which was very different from her domineering tendencies.

"What do you have in the way of medical supplies?" Kim asked an attendant. After the woman told her, Kim performed a mental inventory of what she'd need that they didn't have on hand.

She turned to Ron. "Find a plastic sheet and lay it down on the cabin floor near the galley. If they don't have a sheet, use a garbage bag."

"I'm on it, KP."

"And boil some water."

"Done," he called back.

Kim knelt beside the seat of the woman who had gone into labor. Given the way the plane was bouncing around, Kim was half surprised that the baby didn't just pop out.

"I'm Kim Possible and I'm going to be your doctor today. Can you tell me about yourself?"

Kim learned the patient's name, that the woman was traveling alone and had no allergies to medications. Kim then explained what was going to happen. After Ron had prepared the deck by the galley, Kim helped the woman lie down.

Things unfolded rapidly. There was no doubt in Kim's mind that this baby was going to be born at 30,000 feet. Ron had prepared the space as instructed. He smiled at Kim, not minding that she ignored him, as he knew she was in her doctor's zone. He was incredibly proud of her.

"Unnnnhhhhh!" the woman cried out. "It hurts so much!" She was in deep in the throes of labor.

Ron knelt by the woman's side and smiled, then began to offer words of encouragement to take her mind off the pain.

Kim noticed what Ron was doing and smiled. _Thanks for providing a distraction, Ron!_

The baby was ready to come.

"Push!" Kim ordered. The woman did as told and with Kim's guiding hands, the baby's head emerged, covered in blood and goo; the child immediately began crying.

"Scissors, Ron. Now!"

Ron got the implement, which he'd sterilized in the water Kim had told him to boil, and gave it to her. She cut the umbilical cord, wiped off the baby with a clean towel, then placed the baby on the mother's chest. Ron let out a hearty "Boo-yah! We've got a baby!" and the plane, despite being filled with people suffering from food poisoning, erupted with wild applause and cheering.

Kim looked at her patient, who, despite giving birth under incredibly trying circumstances, looked deliriously happy. Kim cooed, "It's a beautiful, healthy girl! Congratulations."

Holding her newborn, the new mother looked at Kim; gratitude filled the woman's face.

"So, do you know what you're going to name the baby?" Kim asked, as she injected the woman with medication to prevent post-delivery hemorrhaging, then dealt with the placenta.

The woman grinned. "Kimberly Possible O'Connor."

Kim was flattered. "That's so sweet of you. You don't have to do that."

The mother shook her head. "I want my little girl to have a role model. I hope she grows up to be like you someday!"

Kim's eyes began to tear. Nobody had ever said anything like that to her before. She looked up to see Ron beaming at her and flashing her a big thumb's up. She was overwhelmed with emotion. Finally, Kim was able to speak. "Thanks. That's quite an honor. But may I make a request if you're going to do that?"

The new mother looked at Kim quizzically, then nodded.

"Ron and I are getting married," Kim said as the woman looked at Ron, who grinned. Kim continued. "He's my partner. So maybe you could name her Kimberly Stoppable O'Connor."

The woman looked at Kim and Ron and laughed. "I'd like that. You know, you two are quite the couple!"

Kim looked at Ron and beamed. "Yes, we are, aren't we?"

At that moment, with Ron at her side, Kim felt like she really could do anything.

_

* * *

To be concluded … _


	9. Chapter 9

Well, friends, here it is: the concluding chapter of _NBDL_. I want to thank all of you for reading; the response to this story has been tremendously gratifying. Thank you, thank you, thank you.

Special thanks to campy, Zaratan, warprince2000, JonathonWolf, Drakken's Woman, Scoutcraft Piratess, Jokerisdaking, Dixon-San, surfrost, daywalkr82, JeanieBeanie33, Cartoonatic, mattb3671, qtpie235, JPMod, Commander Argus, kemitztri, conan98002, happyendingsmaybe, trecebo, The Incredible Werekitty, SirDucksworthy, Matri, Theta-Alpha-One, momike, RonRules, Yuri Sisteble, The Halfa Wannabe, little-n-lost, jasminevr, recon228, Dennis, TexasDad, LyThi, SHADOW ANGUS, Charles Gray, nmorgendorffer, and SariahSariah for their reviews.

Please note that if you are registered with FF net and you leave a review, I will respond personally to your comments and observations.

A complete set of highly-collectible Bueno Nacho Bueno toys is in the mail to campy who, once again, provided invaluable proof-reading and beta services. And speaking of campy, check out his _Talking Turkey_, the fourth installment in his excellent _Essential Ronness_ series.

Finally, if you saw it on _KP_, Disney owns it.

* * *

I. 

Kim looked at the incoming-number display on the ringing phone; she smiled when she saw the caller was Ron. After a long morning of reviewing reams of data, she was happy for the distraction. She pressed the speaker phone button. "Hi! Please tell me you know how to make sense of these neuroscans."

"Man, you are so sexy when you talk technobabble over the speaker phone!" Ron said before he began panting into his receiver.

"Down, Bad Boy!" Kim laughed. She pressed the mute button and picked up the receiver, just in case anyone wandered into her lab. "So, what's up?"

"I'm in."

"You're in … ?" Kim asked, confused, before she realized what he was talking about. "You're in! That's spankin'! Ron, I am so proud of you!"

"You're just saying that because secretly you've always dreamed of finding a hunky fast food management executive trainee type of guy."

"Well, yes, I have, if you must know," she purred seductively. "Too bad you're going to have to wait until we get home to find out just what I planned to do with him once I found him."

"Aww man!" was all Ron could manage in response.

II.

Ron was already cooking dinner when Kim came home. She moved up behind him, wrapped her arms around his waist, and nuzzled his neck. "Hi, Nacho Boy."

"Whassup, Dragon Lady?" Ron put down his cooking utensils and turned, so he could look at his fiancée. He gently kissed her on the forehead. "I thought we'd have some fresh tagliatelle with a veal ragù, some arugula and a bottle or two of the 2000 Verrazzano. Sound good?"

"Delicious. Though by the time we get married, people are going to be calling me Jumbo."

"Well, you could just have the arugula …" Ron said.

"So not going to happen. We'll just have to burn off some calories after dinner …" she said in a way that made Ron want to skip right past the meal. Kim, however, wasn't going to pass up on Ron's home cooking; she knew she'd get to enjoy her dessert afterwards.

III.

"It really is a great opportunity, KP. Corporate will even pay for a college degree and give me a flexible schedule for classes."

Kim grew quiet.

"What's wrong, KP?"

"Nothing. I guess now that it's real, I'm realizing just how long a commute you'll have. Between driving and your classes, I'll see so much less of you."

"I don't have to do this, Kim …"

"You most certainly do." Kim insisted. She then sat quietly. "It's just that, well, Ron, ever since we got back from Hawaii, I've been thinking about that baby we delivered."

Ron looked at Kim and grinned. _We _delivered, not _I._ He felt so proud at that moment, pleased that he'd been able to help Kim, be part of her adventure.

"That was kind of badical, wasn't it?"

Kim smiled, "Yes, it was." She reached over and took Ron's hand and began to caress his fingers. "I'm looking forward to having children with you, Ron."

"Wow. Kim, I … Wow. Children. You. Me …" he stammered.

"You do want to have children, don't you, Ron?" Kim asked, realizing she'd made a huge assumption.

"Oh yeah. It's just, with you, wow … I mean …"

"Ron," Kim teased, "It's not like we don't know how to make babies. We sure have had enough practice!"

"No, I know. Though I could always stand more practice." He said with a leer, which earned him a playful swat. "It's just that you'd want to mix your genes with mine. Kind of sure to bring the Possible family IQ down by about 200 points."

Kim glowered at Ron. "No dissing my fiancé. Besides, it will bring the family cute factor up by 300 points. Something's got to balance out the tweebs!" She paused, then looked at Ron affectionately. "You'll make a great father, Ron."

"I hope so …" he said, his voice suddenly filled with doubt.

"Ron, are you all right?" Kim asked, concern filling her voice.

"Yeah, I, I guess it's a little scary. I, I don't want to be like my parents, you know?"

"Ron, I never met your father, but I remember you said he was hapless. That's not a word I'd use to describe you. And I know you will never be like your mother." She got up and wrapped her arms around her fiancé's shoulders, then kissed the top of his head. "Ron, you're going to be one badical, bon-diggity daddy. And I know that because I have one. You and dad are so much alike in so many ways, it's kind of freaky."

"Yeah?"

"Yeah. Although he couldn't cook to save his life. Where do you think I get my lack of kitchen talent from?"

Ron relaxed. _Me. A dad. Coolio,_ he thought.

IV.

Kim came home three days later to find Ron sitting in the living room, staring at the wall. He looked devastated.

"Ron, what's wrong?"

He turned to look at her, appearing forlorn. "The company. It, it's been bought out."

"What? By whom?"

"Some investors."

"Oh, Ron. You weren't …"

"Fired?" he asked.

Kim nodded.

"No. They still want me in the program."

"So what's the problem?" Kim asked, now confused.

"KP, Corporate's moving. To some hick town called Fentonville about 900 miles from here. The middle of nowhere is the big city compared to this place."

"Oh," Kim said, not knowing what else to say.

"I'm going to have to pull out of the program. I don't want a commuter relationship, Kim, and you've got too much here for me to ask you to move." He looked at the floor, then sighed. "I'm sorry I let you down, KP. I really wanted to make something of myself …"

Kim knelt by Ron and took his hands. "Ron, you've already made something of yourself. Don't you ever forget that. I'm so ferociously proud of you for even being chosen."

"Yeah," he responded. "Thanks."

Kim could tell he wasn't convinced.

V.

Later that night, Kim watched as Ron slept fitfully. She slipped quietly out of the bed and made her way to the study. There, she sat down at the computer, booted it up, and opened the web browser. Then she began to do some research.

VI.

"Good morning, Ron," Kim said brightly, rising from the kitchen table to hug her fiancé.

"Morning, KP," he replied dully.

She led him to his seat. "Sit down. I'm taking care of breakfast today. And don't worry – I didn't have to cook, so we're safe!"

He offered a weak smile, still dejected by the previous day's developments. Ron watched as Kim poured him some orange juice, then presented him with a bowl of cereal and fresh blueberries. She did the same for herself, then looked at Ron. "Did you know that Fentonville has a community hospital?"

"Uh, no."

"It serves the entire county. They're actually looking for an internist."

"Yeah, so …"

"Ron. Me. Doctor. Remember?"

"Kim, you're a neurosurgeon. And you never actually practiced!"

"True, but I can train and be certified."

"KP …"

"No, Ron. Listen. Please. You remember how we were talking about the flight home the other day?"

He nodded.

"I felt so … alive … when we delivered the baby, like I was on top of the world, like I was making a difference."

"But you do that with your research."

"I know, but this was different. Ron, when I was holding that baby, I felt like I could do anything. It was exhilarating. I don't want you to drop out of the program. I want us to go take a look before you make a final decision. This might be an opportunity for both of us."

"You sure about this, KP?"

"Trust me, Ron. I know what's best!"

VII.

"I had the biggest crush on Nicky Nick!" Kim gushed.

"What? I thought you'd have gone for Dexter," Ron replied as they listened to the O Boyz on the oldies station as they drove from the airport to Fentonville.

"Dexter?" she asked incredulously. "Why?"

"Wasn't he the smart one?"

Kim rolled her eyes. "So wasn't going to happen. That hair …"

Ron chuckled as he piloted the car down the Interstate, enjoying the completely pointless conversation with Kim. Their ability to talk endlessly about anything or nothing was one of the things he treasured most about their relationship.

They went from politics to colors to coffee chains to the merits of _TV Trash Heap_ versus _The Knowing Channel_ and finally on to movies.

"C'mon, KP. _Bricks of Fury Three_ was a classic."

"Wasn't that the dumb flick that boasted of having 30 percent more bricks?" she asked, unable to hide her disdain.

"'Sha, of course it was. Two had 20 percent more and Four had 40 percent more. Do the math!"

""Sha, I did. It was the one with 30 percent more duh."

"You're just snippy because I fell asleep during _The Remains of the Day of the Piano_."

"Are you surprised? That was a beautiful movie, Ron."

"No, KP. It was an I-want-to-pay-good-money-to-cry-my-eyes-out-so-I-can-be-depressed chick flick. Talk about 30 percent more duh!"

"You're lucky you're so good in bed, Nacho Boy!"

"Hey, it's a team effort, KP!"

Ron grinned as Kim blew him an air kiss in response.

After exhausting movies they moved on to other subjects, then turned the radio back on. They had pulled over at a rest stop to get something to eat and switched drivers. Kim was now behind the wheel and having trouble keeping her eyes on the road as she watched Ron dance in his seat to Smash Mouth. He was singing at the top of his voice and insisted she join in, which she eventually did.

"Hit the high note, KP! Hit it! Hit it!"

Though she never did quite reach the high notes, she succeeded at laughing herself silly.

VIII.

"Ron, I am so sorry. It was my idea to come here," she said, reaching over and squeezing his arm protectively as they drove out of the new hometown of Bueno Nacho Headquarters.

"No big, KP," Ron said, still shell-shocked.

"No, Ron. It is big," she insisted, feeling rattled herself. "I still can't believe …"

Ron couldn't either.

The visit had been going well. The downtown had seen better days, but had potential. There were some lovely old homes they could buy. Kim and Ron began to get excited about becoming involved in a community that was trying to reinvent itself.

Then they visited the hospital.

Kim saw the situation there as a challenge, but one that she could manage. Given the region's economic situation, she had not been surprised by the hospital's limited resources and decided that she could quietly donate some money to help upgrade equipment. The doctors and nurses had been nice enough and Kim and Ron enjoyed their tour of the facility. The people who worked there took pride in their institution, even if it was modest in scale. Kim thought she could enjoy being part of this team.

The culmination of their visit was dinner at the home of the hospital's Chief of Medicine, who had invited Kim and Ron along with some of the town's civic leaders. The evening had gotten off to a good enough start. Over cocktails, people talked about the excitement generated by the impending move of Bueno Nacho Corporate to the town. The investors were local boys made good who wanted to do something for the place where they had grown up. Talk then turned to the Single A baseball club that played 50 miles away; Ron and the Chief happily talked baseball. Kim was pleased to see him getting along with her potential new colleague. Over dinner, the wine flowed freely and the conversation was convivial. Everyone was having a grand time, comfortable with one another. Kim and Ron felt like they were visiting with old friends.

They were halfway through the main course when their host, who obviously shared the same feeling of ease with Kim and Ron, told a blatantly anti-Semitic joke. Much to Kim and Ron's horror, his other guests just smiled or laughed.

Ron felt like he'd been sucker-punched.

He was stunned. As was Kim.

Then she spoke. "That's very interesting, Doctor. I'm Jewish."

Ron looked at Kim.

Her host also looked at her, as did the other guests.

"I, I didn't know …" he stammered, clearly uncomfortable at being caught out.

"Obviously. Red hair, green eyes. You must have assumed I was, what, Irish? Possible. So not a Jewish name. How about … Possivolsky?"

"I, I …" The man looked like a fish stranded on pavement, flopping about helplessly.

"We'll be leaving now," Kim said curtly as she rose. She and Ron walked to the car, drove to the motel where they were staying, got their bags, checked out, and drove out of town.

"Kim …"

"Yes, Ron?"

"Back there. Why'd you say you were Jewish? I mean, you could just have said you didn't like people being bigoted."

"I don't know. I guess I just see you as part of me, so in that way I am Jewish, even if I'm not. All I know, Ron, is that when somebody hurts you, they hurt me. When somebody hates you because of who you are, they hate me. There is nothing that will ever separate us. Nothing. Ever."

Ron looked at his fiancée. "You're pretty amazing, KP. I can't believe how lucky I am."

"You're not bad yourself, Ro–"

"Kim, stuff it and let me compliment you."

"If you insist, Nacho Boy."

"I do."

As they drove on into the night, Kim thought about how much she liked the way those two words sounded.

IX.

"I so like the tin ceiling."

"Yeah, it is kind of badical."

"So the kitchen will work?"

"Yeah, after we do some work on it."

Kim and Ron were looking around the restaurant space that Ron had leased in downtown Middleton. It was small, but it was a place to start. Kim had wanted to buy a property for him, but he stubbornly refused, insisting that he had to do this on his own. He felt a deep need to do that after the Bueno Nacho fiasco. She had not been happy at first, but was mollified when he agreed to let her pay for the courses he would take at Middleton Community College. He figured that if he was lucky, he might have a degree by the time he was forty.

"So, how long until we open?"

Ron looked around. "Two months. Two months and _Chez Kimberly_ will open its doors to a soon-to-be-adoring public."

Kim grinned. "I hope I can get a table …"

Ron wrapped his arm around her waist. "I have an in with management. I'll talk to them …"

X.

Kim walked the floor of the hospital with trepidation. She felt like a fresh-out-of-medical-school resident. But she couldn't deny her excitement. She was on her way to being a practicing physician. It would take time, but the effort would be worthwhile.

She had told Ron she knew what was best for them when she said they should go to Fentonville. In the end, she believed that she had been right. Had they not taken the disastrous trip, she would not have decided to explore leaving medical research for the actual practice of medicine. And Ron would not have concluded that the time had come to open his own restaurant. Kim was convinced that they were both doing the things they were now meant to do. And they would get to stay in Middleton, in their own home, near Kim's family, which had become Ron's family too.

Kim was heading to the Doctor's Lounge when she heard a voice call out.

"Why, hello Dr. Possible! I hope you've been enjoying your first day with us!"

Kim turned and smiled at her new colleague.

"I sure have, Mom," Kim said to Ann Possible. "And you know what? The other kids even seem to like me!"

XI.

Ron had been struggling with this decision for days. He was furious with his mother in the wake of her visit. But as time passed, he had decided to try to patch things up. Even though he'd told Barbara Jo Stoppable that she would have to make the first move to make things right, Ron decided that the time had come for a rapprochement and he was willing to swallow his pride to effect one.

He had called his mother more than once; the conversations had been perfunctory, awkward, even chilly, but he refused to give up. Maybe it was because he was inspired by how Kim and her parents were now getting along so well. Maybe it was because he thought he owed it to his father who, even if he wasn't a particularly competent parent, had still been a good man. Or maybe because having won Kim's heart, something which he once believed was beyond the bounds of possibility, Ron Stoppable now believed he, too, could do anything – even heal a broken relationship with his mother.

"You sure you're okay with us inviting her?"

"Of course I am, Ron," she replied as she reached for his hand. "Look, in spite of everything that's happened, she is your mother. This is going to be the biggest day of our lives. How could we not want her to be a part of it?"

"Thanks, KP, you really are badical."

XII.

Ron came home to an empty condo. Kim was in New York with Monique for a girls' weekend of shopping and spa treatments. He picked up the mail and laid it on a table. Then he wandered into the kitchen, grabbed a Brooklyn Lager and returned to the living room

Sorting through the mail, Ron found the usual: bills, magazines, offers to refinance the mortgage, various solicitations. But in the midst of this he found something that rocked his world. He opened the envelope, read its contents, then got up and left the house. A short while later, as if in a dream, he found himself at the Possibles', his hand turning the knob to the kitchen door.

He walked in and saw Ann standing before the counter, preparing dinner.

She turned she heard her future son-in-law come in. "Why, hello, Ron! What a nice surprise." Her smile quickly faded as she saw the pained expression he was wearing. "Ron, what's wrong?"

He approached Kim's mother and handed her a letter, which was stapled to one of Kim and Ron's wedding invitations. Ann was stunned as she read the terse missive:

_Ronald,_

_You know how I disapprove of this situation. Given that you have made your choice, I believe it would be best if we had no further contact._

_Barbara Jo Stoppable_

Those may have been the cruelest and saddest words Ann had ever read. When she looked up at Ron, and saw the expression on his face, the redness that rimmed his eyes, her heart broke. She wasn't looking at the loving man who had brought so much joy into her daughter's life, but at a little boy, one who had been intentionally rejected by his own mother.

Ann embraced Ron and began patting him on the back. He'd been trying to keep his emotions under control, but he finally lost the battle. Ann felt his body convulse as he began sobbing, letting out a lifetime of pain and hurt.

"I can't believe it. She's cut me off. She's my mother. She's cut me off. She's cut me off …" He said it over and over again.

There were so many things Ann wanted to say at that moment, none of which she thought would be productive. So she simply held Ron close. After what seemed an eternity, he stopped crying. Ann gave Ron a tissue, then led him to the table where they sat down. She got up, went to a cupboard, and pulled out a glass and a plate. She filled the glass with milk and put some cookies on the plate, then set them before Ron.

He looked quizzically at Ann, who offered a comforting smile.

"When Kimmie was a little girl and she was sad, I always gave her milk and cookies. Bruised knee, milk and cookies; Bonnie teased her, milk and cookies. Same with the twins. Kim bullied them, milk and cookies; a favorite toy was lost – or blown up, milk and cookies."

Ron gingerly took a cookie and dunked it in the milk.

"It doesn't make up for the pain you're feeling, Ron, but you're part of our family. You're one of our children now. James and I are here for you."

Ron nibbled at the cookie, then looked up at his fiancée's mother. "It hurts so much."

"I'm sure it does, Ron. I can't say I understand it, but I'm sure it does. Just remember, you're a wonderful man and that a lot of people – especially your future wife – love you very much. Nobody can ever take that away from you."

"But she's my mother …"

What Ann wanted to say was, "No, Ron, she's a mother …" but she refrained from doing so. Instead, she said, "I don't want to be presumptuous, but I hope that, in addition to 'Ann' or 'Mrs Dr P' someday you'll feel comfortable calling me 'Mom.'"

Ron looked down at the cookies, then at Ann. Quietly, softly, he said, "Mom," as if he was trying it on for size. She sat down beside him, offered him a warm, reassuring smile, then embraced him.

As Ann comforted her daughter's fiancé, she thought of Barbara Jo Stoppable. For only the second time in her life, Ann Possible wanted to violate her Hippocratic Oath and inflict physical harm on someone.

XIII.

The sun was just rising as Ron sat down on the dew-covered ground. In just a few hours he would be getting married. He was filled with joy and excitement as he contemplated the next chapter of the story he and Kim were writing. But before he turned that page, he knew he needed this moment alone.

He looked at the small mound beneath which Rufus lay, then traced the outline of the plaque the Drs. Possible had installed. He knew Kim must have been involved; she knew the right words to describe his little companion, and those were the ones before him: _Rufus. A true friend with a mighty heart._

Ron and Kim had both become very fond of Kimzilla, the naked mole ratshe had givenhim for Christmas. But they both knew that Rufus had been unique; he could be succeeded, but never replaced.

"It's gonna happen, l'il buddy. Today. Kim and I are getting married. Can you believe it?" Ron shook his head at the wonder of it all. "She's been great, Rufus. What you'd want for me. Not just a lover but a friend. A real friend. A best friend."

Ron sat quietly for quite some time, thinking about Kim, and the Possibles, and about all the other people he cared about. They were all coming to the wedding.

"I wish you could be there Rufus. I know Kim does, too. We miss you," he said softly, looking at the ground, before he rose and went back to his home to get ready for his and Kim's big day.

XIV.

The new bride and groom were happily accepting congratulations. It had been a small ceremony, presided over by none other than James Possible, who held a one-day Justice of the Peace licensethat allowed him to perform the marriage.

Kim and Ron circulated among their guests: Kim's parents; Jim and Tim and their girlfriends; Nancy from the lab; Ned, who was the new BN manager; the kids who worked in the restaurant; the Rentons and the Riegers. After a while, Kim approached Ron and took his hand. She then turned to their family and friends.

"I'd like to say something," Kim announced.

"It was right here, right in this spot, that my life changed. All because one rainy summer's night I had to work late and got hungry. I've been rude and mean to a lot of people over the years, as, well, oh, all of you know from first-hand experience …"

People laughed with Kim.

"… and I was no different that night. But for some reason I got lucky. Because this man," she said pointing at Ron, "was right there," she continued, indicating the counter in the Middleton Bueno Nacho, "and even then he knew what I needed to be happy." She paused, then deadpanned, "A chimerito combo with a large soda and a bueno toy!" When the laughter died down, Kim added affectionately, "And a whole lot of loving."

Kim then turned to Ron. "There have been times when I've wondered what life would have been like if we'd met sooner. If we'd known each other as kids. I bet it would have been fun. But, today we look to the future. And, so, while I didn't get to grow up with you, I can look forward to our growing old together."

Ron smiled at his wife, who, turning back to their guests, raised a Slurpster, "To growing old together!" Everyone enthusiastically joined in the toast.

The evening wore on, and people continued to enjoy themselves. Kim and Ron slipped away to his old office. She patted the breast pocket of his suit, into which earlier that day she'd slipped the toy he had given her the day she came to apologize. She looked into his eyes, recalling all that had happened since their first meeting. Softly, she asked, "So, Nacho Boy, think I could have a kiss?"

"My pleasure, Dragon Lady," he said before brushing her lips with his. He pulled back and grinned, then said, "My bad. I should have asked. Would you like me to grande size that?"

An electric smile spread across Kim Stoppable's face. "Please and thank you," she said, before she leaned in to pick up her order …

_FIN_


End file.
